Our Spotlight
by Swiftchanted
Summary: It's time for Lemonade Mouth to shine, and the spotlight will be on them for the next five months no matter if they're rocking the stage or bonding with each other on a plane ride to a new city. Starlie, Wenlivia, and Scohini.
1. There's a Party on the Top of the World

**Welcome to this new soon to be overly cliché story! Bahah. I'm so freaking happy to be writing this story…like no joke. It should be interesting! And I will go ahead and warn you…you won't see as much ranting from yours truly (cue your cheers) and the chapters might be a little shorter (cue the disappointed aww), BUT that means I'll hopefully be able to update more. :D I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter [well duh.] So without further ado…chapter one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S POV<em>

Sitting in World History is by far the worst torture known to man. I mean seriously, when will any of us need to know about how Napoleon tried to take over Russia? NEVER. So why do we learn it? The answer is simple; the teachers want us to suffer.

Me, being the smart intelligent person I am, was paying less than zero attention to Mr. Warbeck…or was it Mr. Stevens? Oh well. Didn't matter. I was drawing in a notebook and frankly, I didn't know what it was I was drawing. It looked like a lot of swirls to me.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. Oh yay. All we needed was more Brennigan. Don't get me wrong, the man and I had a newfound respect for each other, but that didn't mean that I could still despise him when he gave me detention or the average lecture.

"Mr. Holland?" Oh, so I was in Holland's class! No wonder I was bored to death. "Do you have Stella Yamada and Mo Banjaree?" Mo whipped around and gave me her natural terrified look. I just returned the look, but mine was more confused than terrified.

Mr. Holland's usually droning tone continued. "Yes I do."

"Could you please send them up to Principal Brennigan's office? Tell them to bring their things." It was as though we weren't in the room! Secretaries were so…secretary like. Yawn. Me and Mo were already standing up, shoving our World History junk into our bags. As soon as the secretary clicked off, Mo and I were at the doorway.

"Don't you ladies need a note?" Mr. Holland asked. Good God man, I am trying to get away from you, quit talking! I just waved it off.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Nichols." I said, opening the door. Mo gave me an 'are-you-absolutely-nuts?' look.

"It's Mr. Holland," she hissed. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Mr. Holland," I corrected myself, and with that, I shoved Mo out the door and gently slammed the door behind the both of us.

Mo and I began to walk down the hallway, Mo continually pointing out my name flub, and I told her, "The man's thirty-seven, he probably doesn't even remember what day it is." We ran into Olivia and Charlie when we passed the REAL Mr. Nichols' class. I asked Olivia and Charlie if they know what the heck was going on, but naturally they had no clue.

Wen, being his slow ass self, caught up with us right as we got to the door to the office. I rolled my eyes and just gave Olivia that 'I'm-extremely-sorry-that-you-two-are-attracted-to-each-other' look. Me, being the brave one, I opened the door to Brennigan's office to see Scott sitting in a chair. Brennigan smiled at us, and immediately I didn't know whether to throw Wen and Charlie in front of me for protection or to smile back and throw flower petals everywhere.

Mrs. Reznik was standing beside him with a grin on her face the size of Antarctica. That meant that Brennigan's smile was genuine, so I stepped up a bit and took a deep breath.

"You wanted to see us?" I said quietly.

Mrs. Reznik sighed and looked at Brennigan. "That's it, I don't want to hold it in any longer, can we just tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Mo asked.

Mrs. Reznik slammed her hands down on Brennigan's desk. "You guys are going on tour!" My mouth dropped and Mo just looked at me, her mouth as wide open as mine.

"Are you kidding?" I managed to say. We were going on tour? Was this some sort of sick joke as punishment? If it was I was going to be extremely pissed. Mrs. Reznik shook her head.

"You guys are going to be going on tour from now until April."

Olivia looked at her. "That's a…"

"Almost a five month tour!" I finished her sentence for her.

Mrs. Reznik smiled. Brennigan was smiling as Mrs. Reznik counted down from three on her fingers and he covered his ears as me and Mo screamed.

Olivia joined our little scream-fest as the three of us began to jump around in a circle. Charlie and Wen and Scott just laughed, and I realized what I was doing and stopped jumping.

"Stella Yamada doesn't squeal and jump."

Mo had the craziest grin on her face. "Well you just did, now get the other three statues and your butt back in this jumping circle!" I smiled evilly and drug Charlie, Wen and Scott into our little jumpy circle. Mrs. Reznik eventually joined in with us, and to my total shock Brennigan even joined in for a short little while.

We all stopped jumping and I took a deep breath. Lemonade Mouth was going on tour? This was CRAZY! Putting my usual 'I-don't-give-a-damn' face on, I looked at Mrs. Reznik. "When do we start the tour?"

Mrs. Reznik squealed. "The day after the Snowflake Ball!"

Mo's mouth dropped open. "That's next Saturday!"

Mrs. Reznik nodded. "You guys are gonna be officially excused from school for awhile…" I punched my fist in the air. Brennigan raised an eyebrow in my direction and I immediately put my fist down and pasted a very sweet innocent smile on my face and batted my eyelashes.

Brennigan clapped his hands together. "You guys are dismissed for the day…go have fun!" My jaw dropped. Brennigan. Dismissed us. For the rest of the day. What crazy dream land were we in? But heck, I wasn't complaining.

We all thanked Brennigan and ran out to my car. "Shall we take the party mobile?" I said. Mo pumped her fist and the six of us piled in my car. I tossed my keys to Wen, the responsible driver, and he cranked the car up.

The second we were out of the parking lot, I reached from the backseat and turned the radio on. My Hot Chelle Rae CD was still in, and Tonight Tonight came on.

Mo squealed. "Turn it up, Wen!"

"You heard the woman, turn it up!"

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

Mo, Olivia, Charlie and I were in the backseat singing at the top of our lungs, and Wen turned the dial up to thirty. I smiled. Good kid, Wendell.

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_  
><em>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<em>  
><em>And it kinda looks just like you<em>  
><em>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

Wen and Scott were now singing with us, and we were all in the car having a little dance party, driving around downtown. People probably thought we had lost it, but oh well. We were Lemonade Mouth! WE WERE GOING ON TOUR!

_We're going at it tonight tonight_  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<em>  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_You got me singing like_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

If one thing was for sure, we were going nuts! Four of us in the backseat all trying to dance was extremely uncomfortable because we were all jam packed back there, but it was still fun. We constantly had to yell at Wen, "EYES ON THE ROAD!" Because even though Wen is our responsible driver, he can still be pretty dangerous behind the wheel when we have dance parties like this.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Its you and me and were runnin this town_  
><em>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<em>  
><em>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show<em>

_Everybody_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<em>  
><em>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh<em>

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_  
><em>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<em>

_Just singing like_  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<em>  
><em>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids<em>

I laughed as we continued shout-singing. I guaranteed to Mo that the car was literally bouncing up and down because of our dance party, and she said that she wouldn't put it past us. I wouldn't either, personally.

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em>Its my party dance if I want to<em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

We parked at Dante's, and before we got out, I held my hands up. "WE'RE GOING ON TOUR BABY!" The rest of us screamed and the people walking by the car were probably looking at us as though we were a bunch of lunatics.

But truth be told?

I couldn't give a damn.

Because_ we were going on tour_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I told you this was going to be pretty cliché. Hopefully it won't be, because knowing me; I can make a kissing scene seem irregular. :D But I really hope you will read this story! Because hopefully it rock your socks off. And that's a promise! Love, Emzy<strong>


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hello! This be chapter two…it's a little long…but I do hope you enjoy it! Also, I never do this…but I'm just doing this once. If I get ten or more reviews then I'll update! (Kill me, I know.) But I just wanna make sure you guys are interested in this story :) That's all! This chapter is major Wenlivia (GASP! EMILY IS ACTUALLY WRITING A LITTLE WENLIVIA! *passes out*) I hope you enjoy! I really wanna dedicate this chapter to Alexandra Shinai who wrote the absolute sweetest review I have ever read. I think I almost cried reading it…thank you so much. And then I go to her profile and read her Lemonade Mouth story and there is the most by far sweetest thing I have ever read about me! I was almost in tears, and she made my…like…I don't know…month! Thank you so much! Don't own any of the songs, like always. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S POV<em>

I don't exactly remember how I invited Scott, Charlie, Wen, Olivia, and Mo all over to my house for some sort of sleepover thing, but apparently I did, because one second I'm eating a piece of pizza on my couch and the next second I'm opening the door to see all five of my band mates smiling and holding duffel bags and pillows. I just stared at Mo in confusion and she shrugged.

"What, you said we could come over and spend the night!" I just nodded, and went back to sitting on the couch as they went upstairs and threw all their junk in my room. Mo came thundering down the stairs and ran in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. Her mouth was wide open and she shook my shoulders as I leaned away from her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were going to kiss me." I said, still in shock.

Mo pointed back up the stairs. "Your room!"

"Yes, my room is upstairs, what about it."

Mo shook my shoulders again. "STELLA!"

I rolled my eyes. So my room was a little out of character…okay, I had a poster queen bed, and my whole room was black and white. Not to mention there were floor to ceiling windows lining the wall behind my bed…okay, so it was a little bit girly, but so what? Did it really matter that much?

Apparently to Mo it did.

I was happily drug back upstairs to my room, where Olivia and the boys were going through all of my stuff. I smacked my forehead. Seriously?

Olivia was going through my walk in closet, and I could tell that she was shocked because when she walked back out, her jaw was dropped and it seemed like it was permanently like that. Oh joy.

So everyone was just happily going through my stuff, and I decided to break them out of their little trace. I walked over to the corner that had my three guitars lined up, plugged the electric guitar into the amp and turned in on full blast. I strummed one chord and immediately everyone's hands flew over their ears. I smiled. Victory.

"Now that I have you people's attention…" I smiled smugly and unplugged the guitar and turned the amp off. Mo just gave me a look and I brushed it off. "What do you people say we do tonight?" I turned and glared at Mo. "And if you suggest we watch Titanic again, Mohini, I will kill you. That was pure torture." Last time Mo and I had a sleepover, she forced me to watch Titanic with her and she was sobbing the whole movie through. I didn't see why though. But then again, I am Stella Yamada. I don't get chick flicks.

Mo rolled her eyes. "We're not watching Titanic…but it is like seven thirty…how about we eat?"

I pointed at the door. "I just ordered a large pizza, y'all want some?" The guys (naturally) nodded. "Well then why are we up here, when the pizza is downstairs? Come on, let's go get it and bring it back up!" I pretended to dash for the door and I opened it politely as the guys ran out. I smiled as I shut the door and shook my head.

"Suckers."

Charlie, Scott and Wen returned within a few minutes carrying the pizza boxes, the two liter Pepsi, and a stack of cups. I smiled; being in a band also meant that the guys were your servants. But then again, they made you their servants also.

We all sat around, eating pizza and listening to the radio and just laughing. It looked a lot like our late lunch did. After stuffing our faces, we all sat there in pure bliss, stuffed like the teddy bears you make at Build a Bear.

_NO ONE'S POV_

The band was sitting in a circle around the pizza box talking about absolutely nothing. Mo got a sneaky smile on her face and Stella raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What are you thinking, Mohini?"

"Anyone up for a bit of truth or dare?" Mo said slyly. Stella put her 'you're-on' face on and smiled.

"Let's do it."

Stella walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a six pack of orange Crush. She popped the lid on one of the bottles, chugged the entire bottle and let out a refreshing sigh. Mo's eyes widened as Stella sat back down.

"What are you looking at?" Stella asked.

"You just chugged something other than lemonade…I'm so proud!" Mo squealed. Stella rolled her eyes and hit Mo in the arm.

"Shut up Banjaree." Stella put the bottle in the middle of the circle and put her hands in her lap. "Who's spinning first?"

"Why not you, Stella?" Scott suggested. Stella shrugged and spun the bottle. It twirled around and it landed on Olivia. Olivia's face went bright red as Stella chuckled evilly.

"Alright Olivia, truth or dare? Wait, never mind, I'm just gonna dare you to do something," Stella said with a smirk on her face. Olivia looked down and Stella thought for a minute. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Olivia, I dare you to slow dance, right here, right now with none other than Wen." Mo's mouth dropped as Stella stood up and walked over to her stereo system. She put it on the radio and it was on commercial at the moment. Stella, wearing the pleased smirk on her face, walked up behind Olivia and pulled her to her feet. A slow beat began blaring through the speakers and the smirk on Stella's face got even bigger.

"Dance away, my love." Stella said in a cheesy accent as Wen stood up. Mo was trying to hold back a laugh as hard as she could. Everyone knew that Wen and Olivia had a major crush on each other and Stella was so just setting them up.

_It's always been about me myself and I__  
><em>_If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time__  
><em>_I never wanted to be anybody's other half__  
><em>_I was happy to say that our love wouldn't last__  
><em>_That was the only way I knew to that you_

Wen and Olivia were awkwardly dancing, and Mo was about to die from holding her breath so long. Stella had pulled out her phone and was videotaping the whole ordeal. When Scott asked her what she was doing, she answered, "Making a YouTube video."

_You make we wanna say__  
><em>_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Cause every time before we spend like__  
><em>_Maybe yes and maybe no__  
><em>_I can live without it, I can let it go__  
><em>_Ooh, I did, I get myself into__  
><em>_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Tell me is it only me__  
><em>_Do you feel the same?__  
><em>_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games__  
><em>_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down__  
><em>_You can trust and never feel it now__  
><em>_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

Wen and Olivia were dancing in the same little small area, Wen occasionally twirling Olivia around. It was clear that they were discussing something. Mo had given in to temptation and was now giggling. Stella continued to whisper shut up in Mo's direction, but Mo's laughter continued to grow louder and louder.

_So can we say__  
><em>_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Cause every time before we spend like__  
><em>_Maybe yes and maybe no__  
><em>_I won't live without it, I won't let it go__  
><em>_Woo-oh Can I get myself into__  
><em>_You make we wanna say_

_Me a family, a house a family__  
><em>_Ooh, can we be a family?__  
><em>_And when I'm old and sit next to you._

At that point, Mo was almost in tears she was laughing so hard. Stella had to put her hand over Mo's mouth in order to "save the video from your laughing." Wen had tucked Olivia under his arm and the two were swaying. Stella immediately shushed all of them in hopes that the two would kiss.

_And when we remember when we said__  
><em>_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo__  
><em>_Cause every time before we spend like__  
><em>_Maybe yes and maybe no__  
><em>_I won't live without it, I won't let it go__  
><em>_Just look at what we got ourselves into__  
><em>_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,__  
><em>_Love you_

Wen and Olivia's faces were inches away before Mo went into a coughing fit and the two jumped apart. Mo mouthed sorry to Stella, and Stella whacked her in the arm as she saved the video. "You so just ruined the moment, Mohini!"

Wen and Olivia rejoined the circle, and Olivia offered to spin the bottle. She spun it and it landed on none other than Stella. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare, Stells?"

"Truth."

Mo raised an eyebrow. "Stella Yamada just turned down a dare? This is one crazy night…"

Stella glared at her. "Continue Olivia."

Olivia pondered for a moment. "Okay, Stella, do you like anyone?"

Stella gave Olivia a look. "What kind of truth or dare question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Okay…I guess, yeah."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Stella Yamada liked someone. Now this was extremely weird. Mo blurted out, "WHO?"

Stella shook her head. "That's the beauty part of it, you guys will never know."

Mo and Olivia exchanged glances. They were going to get Stella to confess who she liked even if it was the last thing they did. And knowing Stella and her temperament? It probably would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked that! And surprisingly, the person Stella likes is not who you think it is. You'll find out who in later chapters (; Anyways, the song that Wen and Olivia slow danced to is I Do by Colbie Caillat. Go check out her new album, its amazing! Oh and by the way…I'm sorry if I irked you with the band (and ultimately, Stella) drinking something other than lemonade…but again, that'll come into play in later chapters! And the version of spin the bottle that the band played is actually mine and my friend's version of spin the bottle that we play at lunch sometimes, except we didn't have the choice of truth or dare. You just got dared to do something :) Good times...good times.I'm going to be very busy this weekend, so hopefully you guys will review and I'll be able to update when I finish the next chapter! I'm going to see Harry Potter…man, I love that franchise. Love love love it. I'm gonna miss it so much. ENOUGH RAMBLING EMILY! Until next time! Love, Emzy<strong>


	3. Polar Bear Plunge

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH THAT WORDS CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN. Your reviews that you guys left for last chapter were just absolutely MINDBLOWING. They absolutely made my day! You guys are just absolutely…wow. Wow wow wow wow wow. I think I might cry because you guys are just so sweet. I'm so sorry that this came a little late…believe it or not, I had a bit of writers block and I got extremely sidetracked, so I apologize for that. Since I'm a nice person, you get some Starlie in this chapter. Maybe. You'll just have to see. (;**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S POV<em>

I don't know what Mo slipped me before I went to sleep, but I definitely had some screwed up dreams that night. There was no possible way that I would have ever had a dream like that unless someone had spiked my lemonade or something. I was dreaming that I was relaxing on the beaches of Hawaii maybe? I was on a beach somewhere tropical, okay? Put it like that. So there I am, out on the beach, tanning, enjoying the nice breeze when out of nowhere this…angel walked out. The sexiest guy I had ever laid eyes on was walking towards me, and I suddenly pulled a Mo, flipping my hair, my heart turning into a slushie. I didn't recognize the guy, and as he walked closer to me I tried to see his face. Right as he was close enough for me to be able to see who he was, I woke up with a jump.

How wonderful.

Looking around the room, everyone was wiped out. My alarm clock was blinking 3:13. Damn did I wake up early or what? Mo was curled up to Scott, and he had his arm around her. Eye roll. Wen and Olivia were lying beside each other and their hands were literally millimeters away from one another's. They were so extremely oblivious. Where was Charlie though? I turned my head a bit and my question was answered.

Charlie was lying right next to me in his black t-shirt and red basketball shorts that he had worn over. I had apparently been cuddled up to Charlie, and by the way he was lying, he had had his arm draped over my waist with a hand on my back, and taking a wild guess, my hands were probably on his chest.

So naturally, I was thinking, "WHAT THE HELL?"

But, seeing as how it was now 3:14, I figured all my 'what the hell' moments could wait until at least 10. I shivered. It was getting really cold in my room. I was NOT getting up to turn my fan off, no way. So I did the unthinkable. I curled back up to Charlie and drifted back off to sleep.

Hours and hours later, I could hear murmurs that sounded a lot like two female sleep interrupters. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Mo and Olivia hovering over me with a camera. I gave them a look.

"So Stella, care to explain this?" Mo said, holding her hand out at the position Charlie and I were in. It had changed apparently. I was now snuggled into Charlie's chest, hugging him almost, and it seemed as though he was hugging me back. Very carefully, I adjusted myself out of Charlie's embrace, and sighed when he rolled over. Thank God I didn't wake him up. Otherwise we were both toast.

Mo snorted as I knocked the camera out of her hand. "I got cold last night." I said, looking down as I sat down Indian style, rocking back and forth.

Mo nodded. "Uh huh."

"I was!"

"Yeah, and I'm a hairbrush." Mo smirked. "So Charlie's the guy that you like?"

My eyes widened. "NO. No no no no no no. NO. Charlie's my best friend." I said hastily.

"Well I'm hurt." Mo said, and I elbowed her.

"Best guy friend, better?"

"Much."

"But no, he's not the guy I like…that'd be like incest. I love him like a brother, and that's it. No." I shuddered. Charlie was my brother. I couldn't…like him like that. It was like a forbidden unwritten rule. Even if I did like him like that...what am I saying? I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! Stupid voice in my head just shut up already!

"Okay," Mo said, unconvinced. If only I had a brick or something…it would have made things so much better for me at the moment.

I watched as Charlie slowly began to stir. Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD. Wen was over in the corner texting heaven knows what, and he looked up at me and took one look at my face and started chuckling evilly. I gave him a look and happily flipped him off. He rolled his eyes and tried to lay back but hit his head on the wall-hard. I started dying laughing, and Charlie sat up, looking at me in confusion.

"You're extremely giggly this morning," he said, yawning. Mo just gave him one of her "For-someone-who-just-got-busted-you're-acting-really-nonchalant" looks, and he looked back at her with, "What-are-you-looking-at" flashing in his eyes.

"Really? I didn't think I was giggly! Giggly? Me? Psh no!" I said really quickly. I have this bad habit of talking very fast when I was nervous. Or guilty. I can usually get that horrible habit to disappear when I have to lie to save my butt, but apparently my butt didn't want saving.

Mo raised an eyebrow in my direction. Apparently my confusing behavior was confusing someone other than me.

Scott began to stir, and I thanked my lucky stars. I hated awkward situations, and usually if Scott was around then nothing was awkward. Some gift he had. Wish I had it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Mo.

"What time is it?" I asked. Mo pulled out her phone and looked at it.

"It's eleven-oh-five. Why?"

I smiled. "We're going outside."

"Stella. If we get lucky it's going to be sixty degrees. By four o'clock. We're not going outside!"

I raised my eyebrow and nodded. Mo was not going to foil my plan. "Oh yes we are."

Charlie took this moment to start talking. "What are we gonna do outside, freeze our butts off?"

I smiled evilly. "Something close to it.

**. . . . . . **

Mo glared at me. "Stella, this is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my life! We're going to get hypothermia!"

"Quit worrying and just relax, okay? We're not going to get hypothesis-"

"Hypothermia!"

"Okay, hypothermia. We're not going to catch it, so just calm down okay? It's one jump. Two if you guys aren't freezing your butts off by then."

The band and I were standing outside by my pool. I had convinced them to play a game of polar bear plunge with me. Mo and Olivia borrowed a few of my bathing suits which they found extremely revealing, causing my face to go blood red. Charlie, whose house wasn't that far off, drove the guys back to his house to get bathing suits. And I made sure that they didn't pull any funny business either, because I told them that if they didn't come back I'd lock them out and turn the sprinklers on. And our sprinklers don't go light.

"Are you guys in or chicken?" I asked playfully. Mo narrowed her eyes.

"You're on Yamada."

The entire band intertwined hands. Wen on the left end, holding Olivia's hand who was holding Charlie's hand who was holding my hand who was holding Mo's hand who was holding Scott's hand. "On three?" I said, looking down the line. Everyone nodded. "Okay, one…two…three!"

We all ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in, the cold water hitting us like bricks in the face. I could hear Mo squeal, and when I came up and saw Wen's face, I laughed. But we couldn't stop there.

We all swam the length of my pool and climbed up the ladder, freezing. Mo smiled at me, her teeth chattering as Scott handed her a towel and wrapped her up.

"Would your mom kill us if she found out we did this?" Wen asked me as he began to dry himself off.

I shrugged. "She probably wouldn't have…but if Reznik ever found out she would. None of this reaches her, deal?"

The band nodded, shivering as they all wrapped up. I looked around for a spare towel and didn't see one. Oh wonderful. Leave it to the intelligent Stella Yamada to forget her towel when doing a polar bear plunge. I sat down on a pool chair and acted as though I had forgotten a towel on purpose just to look rough and tough. But truthfully I was freezing. I stood up and started making myself look occupied, and I ran into Charlie by accident.

A cold gust of wind blew by, and I shivered. Now I was three times as cold as I was before. Charlie still had his towel in his hand, and looked at me as I stared intently at my feet. He reached over my shoulder and wrapped the towel around me, adjusting it to where I would at least have a little body heat. I looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie, why'd you do that? Now you're gonna freeze to death…" I said, feeling guilty for once in my life. Charlie smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'll just jack Wen's towel so he has to share with Olivia," he smirked as I smiled up at him. Since when did Delgado get to be that tall? Or had I never been this close enough to him to see how tall he really was.

"I like the way you think, Delgado."

_MO'S POV_

"I like the way you think, Delgado." Stella smirked as she smiled at Charlie. What was going on between those two? First I wake up to see the two of them hugging each other in their sleep, and now Charlie gave his towel to Stella because she was freezing her skinny butt off. Something was up.

I was starting to doubt what Stella said about her liking Charlie. Those two seemed very flirty. I wrapped my towel tighter around me and did a quick double take at Stella and Charlie. Was his arm around her waist? There was NO way that he was doing that because he was cold. He obviously had a thing for her. I nudged Olivia and pointed discreetly at the two lovebirds.

"Are you…?" Olivia whispered as she pulled her hair back in a sloppy bun with the hair band that was on her wrist.

"Those two clearly have something going on," I hissed back, watching the two intently.

And now I was suddenly pretty glad that Stella had convinced us to do a polar bear plunge. Not only did Stella learn a new word, but I learned that there is clearly something going between Stella and Charlie no matter how much Stella says she doesn't like him.

She's obviously lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone done a polar bear plunge before? Doing it in a swimming pool is one thing, but doing it in the ocean is PAINFUL. It's extremely cold. Anyways, I hope all the Starlie lovers out there were pleased with this chapter. Do you guys believe Stella when she says that she doesn't like Charlie? I'm not quite sure if I should believe her myself…Mo brings a pretty good point to the table. ;) I'm such an idiot. Go ahead, make fun! I don't care! Next chapter should be interesting! See you guys then. Oh yeah! You guys said that you missed me saying 'be heard, be strong, be proud' in the author's note at the end…so…for good times sake! Remember, be heard, be strong, be proud! Teehee. That was pretty fun to do! Wow, I'm a nerd. OKAY STOP IT EMILY, YOU'RE BORING YOUR POOR READERS TO DEATH! Sorry…you guys know I rant! Love yall much! Love, Emzy<strong>


	4. Getting a Date

**:O Don't kill me! This chapter is so freaking overdue! I apologize, my dears. In order to make it up for you guys, I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little longer than usual. I hope. And for the record…I AM AN EMOTIONAL FREAK. Blake Michael saw the birthday video I made for him and commented on it…my brother thought I was dying or something because I was screaming and crying. Anyways…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Here we go! (;**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

That weekend had been a bit of a strange one for the band. Ever since the Stella and Charlie moment (or as Stella called it, incident) out by the pool, the two had kept a fair distance between themselves. No one knew why. I mean, all Charlie did was give Stella his towel because she didn't have one, right? To the two of them…it felt like incest.

Charlie didn't know what to think. This was Stella. He didn't like Stella like that. He liked Mo. And a piece of him liked Victoria. _And another piece of you likes Stella. _NO! YOU DO NOT LIKE STELLA. SHE IS YOUR SISTER! YOU LIKE HER LIKE A SISTER, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK DRUMMER BOY'S SKULL!

Stella didn't think it meant much. So Charlie had given her his towel. Big whoop. He would have done the exact same thing if it were Mo or Olivia without a towel. It just happened to be her. So what? The two of them didn't like each other like that. They're just friends. Nothing more. End. Fin.

On Sunday, the band all met up at Dante's for lunch like usual. Stella and Charlie made sure that someone sat in between them like they had any other time since the pool incident. The band had been animatedly discussing the tour when Mo brought up the snowflake ball.

_MO'S POV_

Stella held her hands up and leaned back in her chair. "All I'm saying is, if we get a tour bus, whoever sleeps above or below me better not make a lot of racket." I rolled my eyes. Something suddenly hit me. The Snowflake Ball was that Friday night.

Suddenly I heard myself just start talking. "So who alls got dates to the ball Friday?" Stella just looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Do you have a date?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I went red in the face. I could feel everyone looking at me, and I especially could feel Scott's eyes burning into me. The Snowflake Ball was a pretty big deal at Mesa High from what I'd heard.

I shook my head quickly. I had been hoping that Scott would ask me, but so far, no such luck. "What about you Stell?" I asked.

Stella smirked and shook her head. "The boys gotta come to Mama." Everyone started dying laughing, and my embarrassment was temporarily pushed aside. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips tickle my earlobe, and someone breathing down my neck.

"Come outside for a minute." Scott's voice flooded my ear and I smiled. The two of us stood up and walked out of Dante's, him holding my hand and leading the way. We finally got outside, me wondering what in the world he wanted to tell me. He had both of my hands in his, and he turned around to face me.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked, pushing my hair behind my ears.

Scott gave me his signature half smile half smirk. "There's this girl I really want to ask to the Snowflake Ball," my heart momentarily dropped as he cradled the side of my face. "And her name is Mohini." I felt my face go deep red as I nodded happily. I kissed his cheek, and when I pulled away he was beaming.

The rest of the band walked out smiling. Stella rolled her eyes. "It's about time."

I looked at Stella and shot a glare at her. Then I noticed who was standing beside her, and I started to smile crazily. Charlie's hand was literally inches away from hers. He SO liked her! It was so obvious! Why didn't the two of them just start facing facts and kiss or something? He had better ask her to the Snowflake Ball. Or I'd kill him.

I was getting the two of them together. They can't run and hide from their obvious love for each other forever.

**. . . . . .**

_OLIVIA'S POV_

Yesterday Scott had asked Mo to the Snowflake Ball. Stella, being the usual nonromantic person she was, looked at me and made retching noises. Mo had told me that Stella was just a closet romantic, and all that 'love is disgusting' thing was an act. I somehow doubted that. I was secretly hoping to myself that Wen would make a move and ask me to the dance already.

I was NOT asking him myself. No. No, nope, nada, no way Jose. I was too shy, and if he said no, then my self esteem would just be destroyed. So I would either let him ask me, or just go to the dance with Stella as a girl's night. I mean, knowing her stubborn self, she would turn down pretty much every guy that would ask her.

At lunch today, I was sitting there with my lemonade, just drumming my fingers on the table. Mo, Scott and Stella were probably walking to the cafeteria right now; their classroom was on the other end of the building and it took at least three minutes to get from there to here. Wen and Charlie should have been at our table five minutes ago. So naturally, I was sitting there alone. Wondering what on earth those boys could have gotten into.

I just sat there, humming 'Somebody' to myself, when all of a sudden, I felt two hands wrap over my eyes. Who on earth…?

"Guess who?" the person said. I knew that voice anywhere. I lifted the person's hands off of my eyes and turned around in my chair with a smile the size of Texas and growing on my face.

"Hey," I breathed. Wen stood there with a crazy smile on his face. He ran his fingers through that incredibly short hair of his and sat down beside me, propping his elbow up on the table.

"So Liv…" he started, and I just nodded. What was he getting at? Was he going to ask me to the dance? Even better…was he going to ask me out on a date? Was he going to kiss me? What was going on? My brain was going crazy.

"So," I repeated.

"Do you have a date to the Snowflake Ball I mean if you do that's fine but if not would you want to go with me?" Wen said in one breath. I looked at him confusedly. He took a deep breath. "Do you have a date to the Snowflake Ball?"

I shook my head, smiling. He sighed in relief and just stared at me.

"Did you-"

"Only if you-"

"Yeah, I do-"

"Then it's a-"

"It's a date," I finished, smiling. Wen, poor kid, was blood red. But at that moment, I didn't care. He had asked me to the Snowflake Ball. I couldn't be more content.

_STELLA'S POV_

We get to the lunch table that day, and Wen looks like a strawberry and Olivia's grinning like a chipmunk on crack. I sat down in front of Olivia with a 'what-the-hell-happened-while-we-were-absent' look. Mo and Scott followed in pursuit, holding hands. Yuck. Romance.

Mo must have analyzed the look on Olivia's face into words in about three seconds flat, because the second her skinny butt hit the seat, she said, "Wen asked you to the dance, didn't he?" Olivia nodded excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

Mo turned her head and laid eyes on me. "Now we gotta get you a date, Miss Stubborn!"

I scoffed. "I am not stubborn!"

Everyone sitting at the table slammed their hands on the table and shouted, "YES YOU ARE!" Had they rehearsed that? They must have…because that was extremely freaky. I slouched back in my chair and sighed.

Mo started scanning the cafeteria looking for possible dates for me. "So Stella…has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" I shook my head with a smug look on my face.

"Nope. And I'll probably fly solo." Mo then gave me the most disturbing look ever.

And then in the freakiest voice I have ever heard her use, she growled, "Stella Marie you will have a date to that Snowflake Ball if it's the last thing I do."

Even though I am the smartass, I didn't question that.

I was still kind of wondering where Charlie was. Where on earth was he? I mean, I know that he's like a clueless lost puppy, but he can't be that clueless or that lost! Mesa High is NOT that big! I didn't know if the kid had been Charlie-napped or what.

I saw the letterman jacket crew slowly approaching our table and I had no idea what to think. Was Beech just asking for another mouthful of lemonade to be spit all over his face? Apparently he was, because he walked up to the table with a smirk colored all over his face.

"So Yamada, who are you going to the Snowflake Ball with, your girlfriend?" My jaw clenched. How dare that blonde bastard? I could tell that the others were about as pleased as I was. I slowly stood up with a scowl on my face.

"Nah, I don't have a girlfriend. And neither do you!" I said. I heard people all around me go 'Ooh! She told him!' The only thing that I was thinking the whole time was, _Get a life. Go away. _

Ray rolled his eyes and sneered. "Whatever. But you're still just a no good, pathetic, talentless _dyke_." I gasped slightly and I could feel the tears prick my eyes. _Stella Yamada you are not crying, not here, not now._

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see a very unhappy Charlie. Oh Charlie. You came at just the right moment. Wait, WHAT WAS I SAYING! CHARLIE'S ABOUT AS MANLY AS MY PILLOW! _Hey, he's better than Wen._

Ray folded his arms. "Nothing you need to be concerned about, Delgado."

Charlie stepped closer to Ray. What was he going at? "Oh I think I do." I mentally smacked my forehead. Charlie Charlie Charlie…you were just asking to be eaten alive by the lettermen.

Ray got up closer in Charlie's face, and I winced. "Oh yeah? And why do you need to know if I called Loser Mouth over here a dyke or not?" Charlie's face was contorted with rage. I had never seen him so angry in my life. I tugged on Charlie's arm.

"Charlie…CHARLIE HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" I yelled right in his ear. Why did Delgado have to be so…Delgado? Ray smirked and walked off, all the other letterman jackets following him in pursuit. I pushed Charlie down in a chair and slapped him in the face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted.

Charlie was still extremely pissed. "I heard what he said about you Stella!" he retorted, his face white with anger. Man, I had never seen him that mad.

I shrugged. "SO? I'M A BIG GIRL CHARLIE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF RAY MYSELF."

Charlie stood up, and he towered over me. He was scaring me a little bit but I didn't dare let him know that. That'd only give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd won, and that day was not going to be today. "I don't care if you're a big girl. No one calls you a dyke and gets away with it." And with that he walked off. Just walked off without another word. Damn it Charlie.

**. . . . . .**

It was Wednesday night, three days after the lunchtime episode. Things were still extremely weird between Charlie and me. I mean, the dude was so mad the devil looked like an angel compared to him. I didn't know exactly how to confront him, so I just did the next best thing-avoided him.

We were sitting at Dante's and I looked at my phone. It was time I had got going. I had to start packing for the tour. Even though I was Stella Yamada, it was a good excuse for not doing my homework. And I had to make sure my guitars were okay and ready for travel. My guitars were my kids. I stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Sayonara guys," I said. Everyone waved bye, and I walked out of the restaurant. Outside, it was very chilly, so I wrapped my hoodie tighter around me. I was almost at my car when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me and turned me around. It was Charlie. Oh lovely.

"What the hell Charlie?" I hissed.

"Come with me." Charlie said. I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me-I-don't-want-to-go-anywhere-with-you-after-you-screamed-at-me-the-other-day' look. "Come on, we're just going outside. It'll only take a second."

I shrugged. What the heck, why not. It wasn't like I had anything important to do. There was homework…but I never did it, so what was the point?

The entire time we walked, I had no earthly idea what Charlie wanted or was doing. It was sort of scary. Hopefully it was just a question about the tour or something. Oh please God let it be a question about the tour! Please God please! What if he was…no, I refused to even let that thought ENTER my head. No no no no no no no no no NO. He wasn't, there was no point in thinking about it, so why even bother.

We reached a small little hill that seemed to look over the rest of the town. No trees, all you could see were the stars. My inner hippie was loving every bit of this. I sat down on the grass, and Charlie just looked at me. "Well sit down," I said. I didn't want to walk anymore, and unless Charlie wanted to carry me.

He sat down beside me, and I just stared out at the view. For a minute it was extremely quiet. A cold breeze blew by and I sighed, collapsing on my back. Charlie just looked at me for a moment, and then started talking.

"Listen…are you okay after what Ray said the other day?" I just nodded. Charlie shook his head and lay down beside me. "I just…I meant what I said, about Ray calling you that-"

"Let it go, Charlie." I interrupted. "It's fine, I'm fine, just let it go."

We just lay there for a minute, staring at the stars. I looked over at Charlie for a minute and he just stared back at me. I smirked and looked back up at the sky.

"You know who I have a crush on right?" I blurted out. Immediately I wanted to smack my forehead and duct tape my mouth shut. I talked too much. He shook his head. Damn it. I knew I'd now have to tell him. I took a deep breath. "Shia Lebouf." I said quickly, covering my face with my hands. Charlie snorted.

"You, of all people, have a crush on Shia Lebouf?" Charlie said. He began to laugh-we're talking shoulder shaking, from the gut laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a bitch, Charlie." I said, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch, Stella, I'm hurt."

"You'll live!"

"So if Shia Lebouf asked you to the Snowflake Ball, what would you say?"

"I'd probably say screw the ball; let's head straight to the after party."

"You have a really dirty mind Stella."

"I can clean it up any time I want, I just choose not to."

Charlie sighed. "Do you even have a date to the ball?"

I shook my head. "Course not. The guys are too scared to ask me because they're afraid I'll kick them in the balls or something if they do ask."

"Would you?"

"If it was someone I hated, then yeah."

Charlie took a deep breath. "What would you do if say, I asked you to the ball?"

My brain went dead, then jerked back to life. Did Charlie just ask me to the ball? Was I hallucinating? Did Mo or Olivia spike my drink? DID CHARLIE JUST ASK ME TO THE BALL? DID I EVEN WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH CHARLIE? _Yes you do. _WHAT, NO I DON'T! CHARLIE IS MY BROTHER! _Charlie must not see you as a brother if he just asked you to that dance. _WHAT AM I GONNA DO? _Say yes, you moron! _NO! _YES! _NO! _YES! _NO! _YES! _WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!

"I'd say yes." WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? AM I LOSING MY MIND? IS MY BRAIN NO LONGER ON TERMS WITH MY MOUTH? APPARENTLY NOT, BECAUSE I JUST AGREED TO LET CHARLIE TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!

I heard chuckles from behind us, and I sat up and turned around to see none other than the four other people that are my band mates. Mo was giggling like crazy and Olivia was sitting there videotaping the whole thing. I knocked the camera out of her hand.

Mo was just smiling her head off. "See you tomorrow after school Stells!"

"For what?" I said, warily.

"Dress shopping of course! We gotta make you look hot!" I groaned. I hated dress shopping. Especially with those two. They made it hell. Charlie was talking with Wen and Scott about heaven knows what. Mo gave me a look and whispered in my ear, "For your man."

I hit her in the shoulder. "He is NOT my man! So zip it, Banjaree!"

"Whatever you say Stella!" Mo sang.

I sighed. Suddenly my phone started blaring.

_I'm awesome,_

_No you're not dude don't lie _

_I'm awesome,_

_Driving round in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome,_

_Quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Motherfucker I'm awes-_

I went extremely red as everyone started dying laughing. Mo was about to die of laughter and she managed out, "Nice ringtone Stell, fits you to a T!"

I rolled my eyes. Sigh. Next time I was with those morons, I'd keep my phone on vibrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Now everyone has dates to the Snowflake Ball on Saturday night! And what do you know; Stella has a crush on Shia Lebouf. Oh goodness. And don't you love how Olivia has a video camera? I do! Anyways, sorry for the late update! I hope the Starlie, Wenlivia, and Scohini levels made up for it! Until next chapter…my Pillow Pet Dave's gonna sing us out! Nah, just kidding. Haha bye! Love, Emzy <strong>


	5. Dress Shopping with the Devil

**Hello lovelies! This should be a very fun chapter to write :) Next chapter's gonna be the Snowflake Ball just so you guys can start preparing for all the hopeless romantic junk I intend on putting in that chapter. So read, review, and uh…oh yeah…snuggle with your pillow. It needs some TLC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S POV<em>

I dreaded Thursday afternoon with a great passion. Mo and Olivia were going dress shopping for the Snowflake Ball and since they know me so well, they knew I don't own a dress period. So they were dragging me along with them. Whee. They didn't realize that they had invited the devil to go dress shopping with them.

It had only been a couple hours since Charlie had asked me to the ball and naturally, Mo hadn't let it go. In fact, she was probably still going on about it. Olivia was being a good person and dropped it when I told the two of them forcefully, but Mo is almost as stubborn as I apparently am.

The final bell rang that day and Mo turned around in her chair and smiled at me. I shot her an "I-really-hate-you-right-now" look and she just chuckled. Whatever teacher we had dismissed us and I walked hastily out of the room and out to my locker. Mo walked up behind me with an evil grin on her face.

"Is Stella-wella weady to go dwess shopping?" Mo said in a baby voice, squeezing my shoulders. I turned around and whacked her in the head.

"Call me Stella-wella again and I'll bite your heady-weady off." Olivia walked up clutching her bag.

"Are we ready?" she asked. I shook my head no and Mo nodded. I groaned as Mo grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. Olivia smiled and closed my locker door for me. I began to pitch a fit as Mo continued to drag me through the halls out to her car. This was not a very fun time for me. In fact…it was probably going to be my darkest hour.

Mo shoved me in the back of her car with Olivia; apparently was supposed to sit with me and make sure I didn't jump ship. Like I could jump out of Mo's car window. And like Olivia of all people would be able to jump out behind me and catch me.

We got to the mall, and I was grumbling all sorts of colorful sentences in Mo's direction as she pulled me out of the car. "Oh Stella give it a rest already! You know you have to wear a dress, and not just because Charlie's gonna be your date," Mo wiggled her eyebrows and I hit her in the arm. "I'm serious, just try and have some fun! Pretend that you're actually interested in this whole little shopping ordeal! I'll even buy your shoes for you."

I groaned. "I have to buy shoes too! I thought I was just gonna borrow a pair of yours or Olivia's!" Mo snorted as Olivia studied the mall directory trying to find a dress store.

"Please Stella, Olivia's shoes are too small for you and I'm not letting you wear a pair of my shoes! You'd destroy them! Ooh, let's start here!" Mo said, pointing to some dress store on the directory. I sighed as Mo drug me off to the dress store.

I stepped one foot in the store and I was already getting sick to my stomach. This store was full of ruffles, frills, glitter, pink, more ruffles, bows, more frills, flowers and more PINK. This was my own personal hell. Mo and Olivia drug me off to the back of the store. I could have sworn I felt tears of pure sadness in my eyes.

I stood like a statue as they began racking up on dresses. It had only been five minutes and Mo had at least 20 dresses picked out. She turned to me with a stern look on her face. "Stella, start looking around for a dress! I'm not gonna be your mommy and pick them out for you. If you see one you like, grab it. I'd say you're a size two or three."

I gaped at her. "Stalker much?"

Mo rolled her eyes. "No, but did you forget who you're talking to?" I nodded in agreement and set off into the deeper layers of hell. Going through the rack of dresses, my hands were already coated in glitter. I sighed. When we went on tour, I was going to make Mo go through hell. Maybe lock her in a Hot Topic over night…good ideas, Stell. Good ideas.

I had about seven dresses on my arm that weren't all that glittery or frilly or pink when I laid eyes on probably the coolest dress I'd ever seen in my entire life. It was a strapless black cocktail dress with a shimmering starfish shaped embellishment thing on the hip. I looked at the tag for the size. _Three._ **SCORE! **I could see Mo and Olivia flagging me down on the opposite side of the store. I walked back over to them and Olivia and I started discussing heaven knows what while Mo got us the humongous dressing room in the back. Three way mirror? Bench that stretches from wall to wall? It was like a tiny bedroom minus the bed.

I grabbed one of the dresses on top and slipped it over my head. I turned to my dress supervisors who were adjusting the dresses that they had on. Olivia just shook her head and Mo gave it a thumbs down. One down, six to go.

I had tried on all the other dresses and they hadn't exactly worked on me as well as I'd hoped. Mo and Olivia had fallen in love with two dresses that I will say, looked pretty good on them. They were now hoping and praying that the last dress I had would fit me. It was the black dress with the hip starfish. Olivia had said that it was cute, and I knew Mo was already thinking of what color shoes I'd need to buy with that dress. I slipped it on over my head and had Olivia zip it up in the back for me. I turned around facing the mirror and gasped. The dress looked amazing. And I'm Stella Yamada. I don't think dresses are cute or amazing or pretty.

Mo gasped and started chanting, "Buy it! Buy it!" I threw the hanger at her and she ducked as it hit the wall with a loud thud. I twirled around a little bit and looked at Olivia and Mo for some guidance. "Buy it Stell!" Mo squealed. Olivia just nodded. I took a deep breath. I was getting ready to ruin my life.

"Okay, I'll buy it."

I grumbled as I changed back into my comfortable tank top and ripped skinny jeans. Mo had already taken off to put the unwanted dresses back, and I looked at Olivia. "Is this what it's like going to the mall with her? Because if it is, I never want to go shopping with her."

Olivia shrugged. "I think she's just really happy that you even came shopping with us."

I snorted. "Like I had a choice!"

Olivia gave me a stern look. "Stella, look, Mo wants you to come shopping with us more, she doesn't like that you never come with us. She's really happy that you're going to the ball and actually wearing something that's not pants. Just don't complain about the shoes okay? Act like you're having the time of your life or something." I just nodded.

We walked out of the dressing room carrying the dresses that we were going to buy. I whipped out my father's beautiful credit card and walked up to the front. Apparently I had to buy my dress first to make sure I didn't back out last minute and dash off to another store ditching the girls and the dress. Smart girls. I gulped and bought the dress. The lady wrapped the dress up in a bag and handed it to me. I turned around and Mo gave me a cheerful grin. I scowled.

The two others bought their dresses and then we headed off for some weird shoe store I didn't even know existed up until then. I'll spare you the details seeing as how it was even worse than the dress shopping extravaganza. I ended up buying a pair of three inch silver heels. I was lucky that I didn't break my ankle or my neck in those things.

We all went to Starbucks for a little coffee, and while I was sitting there trying to enjoy my espresso, I was being bombarded with questions. You would have thought that I was in court or something. Drowning out the two of them would have been nice, but unfortunately they don't take being ignored lightly.

"Did you and Charlie kiss?"

"Did he ask you or did you ask him?"

"Are you two gonna be a couple after the dance or what?"

"Is he your true love?"

"Think you two are gonna get married?"

"What are you gonna name your kids?"

I threw a straw wrapper at Mo. "MO!"

"What?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M GONNA HAVE KIDS, MUCH LESS BY CHARLIE!"

"AHA! You do have names picked out!"

"I do not!"

Olivia was watching the whole debate like it was a movie, just sitting there drinking her coffee. And if I wasn't mistaken, some of the other customers were watching the argument. Oh well. Maybe Mo and I will be seen by a producer or something and be hired to be in a movie with Shia Lebouf. If that happens, I call dibs on the leading lady who makes out with him. Olivia cleared her throat and the two of us looked at her.

"Stella, just tell us what happened last night."

"Okay, well I was Stella-napped after I went out to my car, and Charlie took me to the little hill or whatever near the park and we talked for a little bit-"

"About wedding plans?" This earned Mo a whack in the head.

"_No_, we were talking about who I liked a-"

"Oh, so you'll tell Charlie-boy who you like but you won't tell your two best friends who it is?" Mo asked. Olivia took that moment to throw a sugar packet at Mo. I had taught that girl very well.

"Continue Stella," Olivia urged.

"Anyways, so we were talking about who I liked, I called Charlie a bitch and hit him, and then we got totally off topic talking about the dance. He asked me if I had a date to the dance and I said no. So then he brought up the idea of what I'd do if someone I hated asked me-"

Mo pointed her finger at me. "Kick them where the sun doesn't shine."

I nodded. "Thank you. And then he asked what I'd do if he asked me. So there was this whole yes no war going on in my head and my mouth grew its own brain and said yes. Then you people showed up…" I finished, taking a drink of my coffee.

Mo totally went on her own topic, not even related to what I had been talking about. "So Stella, you gotta ditch with me tomorrow. You too Liv. You two can come with and get your nails done with me and we could grab lunch, maybe do a little shopping and then have the guys all pick us up at Stella's or something."

I leaned back. "Why my house?"

Mo rolled her eyes. "Because in case you forgot, we're leaving Saturday morning for New York! And seeing as how we're going to be all over America, I need to make sure all your cute clothes are packed!" I groaned and Olivia shot me a glance.

"I might as well just have you people spend the night or something." I mumbled under my breath. Mo's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Olivia smacked her forehead.

"Great idea Stell, we should totally do that!"

I sighed. "Sure, why not, just bring your stuff over tomorrow when we ditch I guess." Mo clapped her hands excitedly. I leaned over to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "Since you two are coming over I just might as well invite the guys over."

Clearly Mo heard us because she whipped her phone out. I turned to face her with my finger pointing at her. I growled at her. "Text, email, IM, call, write them a letter, talk to them in any form and you will never wake up again." I looked at Olivia. "We're never giving her coffee again." Olivia nodded in agreement.

Oh Mo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be up soon! It's the Snowflake Ball chapter…duhduhduh. And don't you love Mo's hyper personality? I know its a little OOC but she'll be back to normal once they go on tour. I think you now know why she's acting like this; she just wants a little attention from Stella. Anyways, I'll quit rambling on and go back to working like a little worker bee on videos and fanfics. :) Remember what I said about your pillow! It needs some love! GIVE IT LOVE. Love, Emzy<strong>


	6. The Snowflake Ball

**FINALLY! The Snowflake Ball chapter's finally here! Woot woot :D This should be fun to write. And hopefully all my Wenlivia, Scohini and Starlie fans will be pleased. If not…well, future chapters might make up for it! Anyways, my mouth is killing me so if this chapter turns out extremely weird, sorry! But you know I love you guys and that hopefully I'll have a decent chapter published soon. And I can't update until I get at least 3 or 4 more reviews...now let's go get our dance on. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

The girls were all upstairs in Stella's bedroom getting ready for the dance. Olivia was standing at Stella's vanity, doing her own hair and makeup while Mo wrestled Stella into her dress. Stella had claimed that she didn't want to wear the dress anymore and Mo had refused to let her wear anything but.

"No!"

"YOU ARE WEARING THAT DRESS!"

"I don't wanna!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE!"

Olivia just looked into the mirror and shook her head, sighing. Stella had Mo pinned down on her bed, and Mo smirked. She began to tickle Stella, and Stella immediately started laughing and let go of Mo. "I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE DRESS, HAHAHA MO STOP IT!"

Olivia turned around, putting the curling iron down. "Will you two just shut up already? Stella, just wear the dress for God's sake!" Stella went silent and snatched the dress out of Mo's hands, scowling. Mo was wearing a smug smile, and crossed her arms happily as Stella put the dress on.

Olivia walked over to Mo. "You doing her hair?"

Mo gave Olivia an 'Are-you-kidding-me-if-we-gave-her-a-curling-or-flat-iron-she'd-throw-it-at-the-both-of-us' look. "Duh." Stella grumbled something, and Mo shot her a look. "Keep it up and I'll do your makeup instead of Olivia." Stella went quiet.

Mo pushed Stella down into a chair and began to fix her hair. It was totally silent for a few minutes, Stella not wanting to piss Mo off and result in having a giant scorch mark on her shoulder. Mo handed Stella the flat iron and gave her a warning look. "Finish straightening your hair. And when you're done, unplug it. We don't need you burning your house down." Stella rolled her eyes and mock-saluted.

Mo was curling her hair as she hummed 'Turn up the Music' as Olivia began to put makeup on Stella. They didn't exactly trust Stella to do her own makeup, because they knew if they did, she'd end up putting none on and throwing it all out the window and they were out a hundred, two hundred bucks in makeup. Stella began to spit everywhere, saying that Olivia got base in her mouth. Olivia scowled. Stella was a bit frightened since Olivia was NEVER this aggressive.

"You're gonna have to get used to having makeup on. So just consider this practice."

Stella quieted down, and let Olivia finish putting makeup on her. As horrible and torturous as it was, she knew Olivia was right. They were going on tour, and all the bozos on the talk shows were going to attack her with powder and eye shadow and lip gloss, so she better start getting used to it.

Stella looked down at her nails, which she had gotten done today with Olivia and Mo. Her nails were French manicured, which she didn't think was that over the top, unlike Mo who had gotten blue zebra print nails to match her dress.

The girls were finished getting ready, and Mo took a deep breath. "The guys should be downstairs." Stella's eyes went wide.

"Then forget me going down there!" she squeaked. Mo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fierce, fearless Stella Yamada doesn't want to walk down a staircase to where the guys-I repeat THE GUYS-are just because she's in a dress?" Stella shrugged. Mo had a point. It was Wen. And Scott. And Charlie.

WAIT, CHARLIE! THERE WAS NO WAY SHE WAS GOING DOWNSTAIRS WHERE THE GUYS WERE NOW! "Can we pray first?" Stella whimpered. Mo groaned and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Come on Stella!" Mo and Olivia sighed, grabbing Stella's arm and dragging her off. Stella gripped onto the clutch Mo had bought her for dear life. She was terrified.

Downstairs, the guys were standing in front of each other fixing their tuxes. Scott was looking in Stella's hall mirror, making sure that the gel in his hair was perfect. Wen rolled his eyes. "Scott, I think you're worse than the girls when it comes to hair. At least Charlie and me are men," Wen turned beside him where Charlie had been standing. "Charlie?" He saw Charlie standing beside Scott fighting for the mirror to fix his hair. "Oh come on!" Wen cried.

Scott turned around and heard a door slam upstairs. "That's the girls. How much money do you wanna bet that Mo and Olivia drag Stella to the stairs and make her go down first?"

Wen smirked. "Ten bucks."

Charlie snorted. "Twenty says that she's gonna try to bail and run back to her room."

"You're on."

The girls made their way over to the staircase, Mo and Olivia dragging Stella over to the stairs. Mo pushed Stella to the front, and Stella growled at her as they all started walking down the staircase. Stella tried to push past Olivia and Mo about halfway down and run back to the safety of her room, but they wouldn't allow it. Charlie smirked at Scott. "Pay up."

Scott slipped Charlie a twenty discreetly. The girls finally reached the guys, smiling with the exception of Stella who was clearly contemplating on whether she should stay or run back to her room. Mo was wearing an aqua blue party dress that reached mid-thigh and a pair of blue heels that matched, her hair down and curly. Olivia was wearing a deep violet dress that had a black belt around the waist and a pair of black flats with her hair in a curly up do. And Stella was in her black dress with the starfish on the hip and her silver heels, her hair surprisingly straightened with her bangs pulled back. Scott gave Mo a hug, Wen grabbed Olivia's hand awkwardly, and Charlie didn't know what to do to Stella. She looked extremely beautiful in his opinion.

"So, should we go?" Mo asked. Stella grumbled something about not wanting to go out in public, but Charlie rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. _Damn, if I only had a camera to show them how cute they were, maybe they'd take a few hints and ask the other out, _Mo thought. Olivia could clearly see what she was thinking, and pointed to her own clutch. Mo smiled evilly.

"Let's, before Stella gets any ideas on how to escape." Scott said. The group walked out to the limo that Scott's dad had rented for the band. The ride to the school was pretty awkward, seeing as how Wen would demand that the driver change the radio station every five seconds, and Charlie and Stella were beside each other with Mo coughing out innuendos to the two of them.

They got to the school, Stella thanking her lucky stars. Charlie grabbed her hand gently, and she went red. Mo nudged Olivia, smiling. Mo grabbed Scott's outstretched arm, and Wen put his arm around Olivia as the three walked in. Everyone's heads turned as the three couples walked in, everyone mainly focusing on the rare sight at hand- Stella Yamada in a dress and heels.

None other than Ray Beech approached Stella as they walked up to an empty table and sat down. Charlie growled, and Stella rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb reassuringly. Mo was watching the whole ordeal with puppy dog eyes. Why did Charlie and Stella just have to be so adorable together? Ray smirked at Stella.

"Hey beautiful," he crooned. Stella scowled.

"Don't call me beautiful, you bastard."

"Beautiful is what you are though. Wanna ditch your date and come party with a real man?"

Stella's face was white with fury. "Ray, you're about as manly as a feather pillow. Go talk to a girl who actually cares." Ray's eyes were livid as he stormed off. Stella smiled in Charlie's direction, and he sighed with relief.

After many, many fast paced dances, and a certain male guitarist videotaping the girls dancing to Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger, Wen and Olivia were off at the snack table, Wen trying to make some conversation with Olivia. Every time he would start a sentence, he would freeze up and change the subject, and Olivia would chuckle to herself. Poor Wen was absolutely terrified. He had no idea what to say to her.

Olivia smiled and laid a hand on Wen's shoulder. "Wen?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Stop talking," she laughed. Wen sighed in relief. He knew things would be better if he'd just shut up but he didn't know if she'd think he was trying to ignore her or what. Why did she have to make things so complicated for him? She was just so…Olivia. Words couldn't describe her.

Back at the table, Mo and Scott were forehead to forehead in a deep discussion. Stella and Charlie were sitting there, not knowing what to say to one another. Charlie wanted to tell Stella that she looked beautiful, Stella wanted to tell Charlie how amazing he looked, but the both of them didn't bother to open their mouths.

Mo gave Stella a look, and mouthed to Charlie, "Ask her to dance you nitwit!"

Charlie looked over at Stella, who was blushing profusely. "Do you wanna dance?" A slow song came on, and Mo grinned evilly.

"Um, sure…" Stella mumbled. Charlie stood up smiling, holding out his hand for Stella. She smiled shyly and took it, standing up. Mo shook her head smiling as the two walked off. Scott looked at her sternly.

"You need to stop playing matchmaker. They'll get together if it's meant to be."

Mo slouched, a frown on her face. "But it's so OBVIOUS that they're meant to be! Just look at them! It is so obvious he likes her! And she has to like him, otherwise she never would have said yes to him being her date here tonight!" Scott laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mo? You need to relax. Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you lay off of them for a few days, and they're not together by then, then I'll let you meddle all you want."

Mo smiled. "Deal. So how many days are a few days?" Scott rolled his eyes and kissed Mo on the lips to get her to shut up. He pulled away, and she bit her lip. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

Charlie and Stella walked out to the dance floor, and she put a hand on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist, and the other hand intertwined with hers.

_Some things we don't talk about__  
><em>_Rather do without__  
><em>_And just hold the smile__  
><em>_Falling in and out of love__  
><em>_Ashamed and proud of__  
><em>_Together all the while_

Stella smiled at Charlie. "I'm having a really great time tonight, you know." Charlie just returned the smile, and twirled her around.

"Well that's good; I wouldn't want to be a horrible Snowflake Ball date. Seeing as how you'll probably remember this one over all dances." Stella gave him a confused look. "Scott got a video of you and Liv and Mo dancing earlier and sent it to me." He gave her a cheeky grin.

She hit him in the arm. "If I wasn't having such a good time, I would strangle you until you made Olivia's dress look white."

"Good. And it's my phone wallpaper," he joked. Stella shot him a death glare. "I'm just kidding, have a heart honey." Stella went blood red when he said honey. Did he think that they were a couple? Did he like her? Is that why he asked her to the ball? What was going on? She was feeling lightheaded.

_You can never say never__  
><em>_While we don't know when__  
><em>_But time and time again__  
><em>_Younger now than we were before_

"You look…beautiful tonight. Did Mo and Olivia buy that dress for you?" he breathed. Stella smiled playfully.

"Surprisingly no. They never would have seen it if I hadn't picked it out. And before you make a comment about me actually picking out a dress, let it _go._" Stella mumbled, wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck as he wrapped both hands around her waist.

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Delgado."

_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go_

Stella was enjoying this. Just the feel of her arms around his neck, and the feel of his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him inch by inch. _Was he going to kiss me later on? Ah, forget later on, was he going to kiss me now? Or in the next minute? _She smiled up at him.

"So Charlie, why did you ask me to the Snowflake Ball?"

_Picture, you're the queen of everything__  
><em>_As far as the eye can see__  
><em>_Under your command__  
><em>_I will be your guardian__  
><em>_When all is crumbling__  
><em>_To steady your hand_

He was silent for a moment, as though he was contemplating. "There were…lots of reasons on why I asked you, Stell."

She raised her eyebrow, biting her lip playfully. "I've got the time."

His hands wrapped around her waist tighter. "Well, for one, I had no idea that you would have actually accepted my invitation. Knowing you and your mood at the moment…I thought you would have laughed in my face and then said, 'Very funny Delgado, but seriously, what did you want?'"

She gave him a look. "Charlie…"

He sighed. "And I didn't want to see you go with some idiot like Ray. I'd been wanting to ask you for days, but ever since the whole," Charlie's face twisted. "Name accident, you'd been avoiding me and I didn't know if you hated me or what."

_You can never say never__  
><em>_While we don't know when__  
><em>_Time, time, time again__  
><em>_Younger now than we were before_

"Charlie, how on earth could I hate you? You were just standing up for me."

"You didn't seem to like that too much."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Stells?"

"I'm stupid."

_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go_

"Stella Marie Yamada, you are not stupid."

Stella sighed. "Yes I am. I try and protect myself too much, and when others try to help me…I just turn it down."

"But that's what makes you you Stella. Don't call yourself stupid just because you don't like to let people in."

"You make it out as though that's a bad thing."

"I'm not. I wish I had the filter you had. I let too many people in my heart and then they break it and I'm left wondering why on earth I let them in in the first place."

Stella's voice lowered. "Am I one of those people?"

Charlie looked bewildered. "Stella, you're one of the few people I don't regret letting in," Stella smiled a bit. "You're funny, and you're beautiful, and you're so talented, and even though you try to kill me at times I know that you still care…"

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again__  
><em>_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

Stella was touched that Charlie felt that way about her. "You really think all that about me?"

Charlie smiled. "Not only do I think it, but I believe it."

Stella smirked, part of her old self returning. "Who knew Delgado had a soft romantic side?"

Charlie took her statement as a challenge. "Oh, so I'm making you feel like a princess, am I?" Stella blushed.

"Something close to it."

_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go_

"Yes, I can see it now, Yamada, the princess of rock."

"You know me too well, Delgado."

Charlie's voice softened. "I do, don't I?" Stella just nodded.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Stella?"

_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<em>_  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Don't let me go_

"Just kiss me."

Charlie leaned in to kiss Stella, and to just their luck, a Lady Gaga song came blaring out of the speakers. Stella jumped away a little, blushing. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. Stella, who was beyond embarrassed, was staring at her feet.

"I um…I should go kill Scott for videotaping us."

Charlie smiled a little. "You go do that." As Stella walked off, Charlie walked over to a smiling Wen. "What happened with you, man?" he asked.

Wen's smile never broke as he looked at Charlie. "Olivia and I kissed."

"At least you two got your kiss in."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was this close to kissing Stella and then the song goes and changes and ruins the mood!" Charlie sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Dude. A song does not have to ruin the mood."

"Wen, last time I checked, Lady Gaga's Poker Face isn't exactly ideal first kiss music material!"

"Well that other song was!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. Wen was absolutely hopeless. "Yes, but Stella and I were sort of having a conversation during that song and kissing would have just made everything awkward!"

"Conversation? About what?"

"About me practically admitting my feelings about her!"

"You have feelings for STELLA?" Wen choked on his punch, looking at Charlie with a crazy look on his face.

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah…I've had feelings for her for awhile now…and I think I just sort of told her that I loved her back there."

Wen promptly dropped his punch to the floor. Charlie shook his head. "I think Mo would have been more help than you." Charlie stood up, and walked off running his fingers through his hair.

Wen just stared at Charlie, his hands thrown up in exasperation. "Hurtful!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love how Wen ended this chapter. This is probably one of my favorite lines I've ever made any of them say…ever. And I don't know about you guys, but it practically killed me to not write the kiss in this chapter. But it will come. Have some faith. So put your pitchforks down, okay? Hopefully, you won't see the kiss coming. ;) I don't own Never Say Never by the Fray. Time for your random awkward moment brought to you by Emily. Blake Michael is following me on Tumblr. Even though my blog is a Hayley Kiyoko support page and it's sort of weird, I don't think it would be as awkward as it would have been if he followed my old tumblr...which was "F-Yeah Charlie and Stella". And now…I'm off to start the next chapter. Love, Emzy<strong>


	7. Of Tour Buses and Paparazzi

**So who wanted to kill Emily for making Starlie get this close to kissing but didn't put a kiss in? –raises hand– Maybe, hopefully Starlie will kiss in this chapter, you ask yourself. You'll just have to read and find out. SO PUT YOUR PITCHFORKS DOWN BEFORE I BURN THEM!**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

Mo hovered over a sleeping Stella. Olivia glanced at Mo and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Stella to choose to go to bed at one that morning knowing that the band had to be at the airport at seven. While Stella had been happily snoring away, Mo and Olivia had debated on different ways to wake Stella up.

"I say we threaten to smash one of her guitars."

"Nah, she'd have our heads. And our arms and legs and any other body part. How about we go buy an air horn or something?"

"By the time we'd go out, actually find an air horn for sale, bought it, and got back here, Reznik would be here already. How about we knock her in the head with a baseball bat?"

"We need her awake and breathing when we go to the airport, Mo."

They had been shooting ideas at the other for ten minutes, and eventually they just decided to shake her until she started to wake up. Mo started to violently shake Stella. "STELLA MOVE IT!"

"Mm…Charlie no, I like it where I'm at." Stella mumbled in her sleep. Mo looked at Olivia with her eyebrows raised. Olivia snickered as Stella hugged her pillow tighter.

"STELLA!"

Stella jolted up and promptly fell off the bed. Mo covered her mouth as Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head. Mo was holding back laughs as Stella sat up, glaring. Mo smiled evilly. "Were you having a good dream, Miss _'No Charlie, I like it where I'm at'_?"

Stella went red. "That's private."

"It didn't seem too private when you told me and Olivia. Be glad that the guys aren't here yet. Speaking of which," Mo looked at Stella's alarm clock. "They'll be here any minute with Reznik, so you better get up and get ready."

Stella started grumbling as she walked into her closet and put on a white beach jumper that had a pair of black headphones on it, her favorite ripped boyfriend jeans and her black biker boots. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and put her peacock feather in.

"You look cute Stells."

"Oh put a cork in it Mohini."

"Someone shouldn't have gone to bed at one AM knowing that they'd have to get up five hours later." Mo sang, as she zipped up her suitcase. She was wearing a pink PINK hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Someone shouldn't have pushed me off the bed!" Stella retorted.

Olivia sighed. "You two need to go ahead and stop with all the bickering; otherwise the next five months are going to be hell. I'm gonna give you one minute to yell all the insults you want at the other, and when that minute's over, you two are gonna stop bickering for the next five months, okay?" The two girls nodded.

"Okay…three…two…one…go!"

Stella and Mo started firing off insults at the other at the top of their lungs, Olivia with her hands over her ears. After a minute had been up, Olivia screamed, "TIME!" The two girls immediately quieted. For a moment there was an awkward silence, and Stella and Mo quickly hugged. Olivia smiled.

"You still my best friend?" Mo whispered so only Stella could hear.

"Well of course." Stella mumbled back. The two pulled away, and Stella smoothed out her shirt. "So Liv, enlighten me, when are the guys and Reznik getting here?" The girls heard a car horn go off from outside.

"I take it that they're here." Mo pointed out. The girls nodded, and grabbed their suitcases. Stella was the last one out, dragging a guitar case and two suitcases plus her carry on trying to shut the door. She fumbled for a minute and finally got her door shut.

"Yes, thank you two for all of your help!" Stella yelled at Mo and Olivia who were halfway down the stairs already, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Mo shouted back as she reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning up against her suitcase, smirking. The doorbell rang, and Mo looked at Stella.

Stella, who was struggling to make it down the stairs, screamed, "THE DOOR'S OPEN!" She then resumed the challenge of making it down the stairs. Charlie, Wen, Scott, and Mrs. Reznik all walked in, staring at the Stella. "And again, thanks for the help." Stella stated sarcastically.

Charlie walked over to the staircase and grabbed Stella's two suitcases. Mo and Olivia exchanged looks as Stella went red. Wen mumbled something to Scott that sounded a lot like, "He is so in love with her." Stella kept her eyes focused on her feet as she got to the bottom of the stairs, and shot a quick smile at Charlie before Mo proceeded to elbow the side of Stella's arm raw.

Reznik had a funny little smile on her face, and Stella raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Reznik? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Stella, do you remember what you told me you wanted if you guys ever went on tour?" Stella tilted her head to the side, confused.

"A giant confetti cannon?"

"No."

"A bunch of hot security guards?" Mo and Olivia's eyebrows rose as their eyes lit up, and Wen and Scott started coughing, which sounded a lot like, 'YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.'

"No dear."

"Um…a Chihuahua and a pair of sunglasses so I could look like Paris Hilton?" The band stifled back laughter as Mrs. Reznik rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Was it a-"

Charlie interrupted Stella, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How about you stop guessing and just let her tell you?" Stella smiled up at him, and Mo mouthed an 'aww' in Stella's direction. Stella scowled at Mo as Mo looked around Stella's house. Suddenly a horn went off out front, and the entire band jumped. Mrs. Reznik just smiled.

"Why tell when I could just show?"

The band returned her statement with confused looks. Mrs. Reznik motioned for them to follow her. They all followed Reznik outside warily, and when they saw what was waiting outside, their mouths dropped with the exception of Stella's squeak.

Sitting there, parked on the curb in front of Stella's house was a gigantic tour bus. It was jet black, and on the side was the Lemonade Mouth logo blown up. Stella ran up to the tour bus and began to run her hands across it. She turned around, her hands over the Lemonade Mouth logo, and let out another squeak.

Mrs. Reznik chuckled. "I'm guessing that you love it." Stella was already inside, and the band heard her scream from inside. Mo rolled her eyes and walked inside to see Stella hugged up to a Mel's machine in the back.

Charlie and the others joined them and rolled their eyes. "Stella's already claimed her bunk, we've seen." Stella pointed her finger at all of them.

"Take my bunk and you won't live to see this tour." They all nodded or saluted, or in Mo's case, laughed extremely hard.

Mrs. Reznik clapped her hands. "Well, you guys need to get to the airport, let's get moving?"

Stella pouted. "Can we drive the bus to the airport? I wanna get some use out of my bunk." Mo sighed and started to drag Stella out of the bus.

"Come on, Little Miss Crazy."

They filed off the bus and into the SUV that was waiting behind the bus. Mo, Scott, and Olivia got into the front seat, and Stella, Charlie and Wen crammed themselves into the trunk. Mo was stifling back laughter since Stella and Charlie were in such an awkward position, with Stella's head leaned up against Charlie's arm and his hand brushing her thigh even though he didn't mean to.

The ride there was extremely hilarious, what with Stella dozing off every five seconds, Wen screaming at the driver to keep the radio station, Mo and Scott throwing mints at Wen, Olivia trying to read her book, and Charlie not knowing what in the world to do with the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

After the painful half hour, they reached the airport, Stella yawning like there was no tomorrow. They got out just to be bombarded with hordes of paparazzi. Stella sighed and threw Charlie in front of her. "Here…Charlie…be my bodyguard…" Stella yawned. She was having to be pushed forward she was so exhausted.

They made it into the terminal, Stella still barely moving. The paparazzi had moved in behind them, and Stella was so irked with them that she had grabbed Charlie's sunglasses and put them on. Mo had just shaken her head. _It is SO obvious they like each other! So obvious! They're already acting like they're married or something!_

They finally boarded the plane, Stella in the window seat, Charlie beside her. Mo and Scott were in the row behind them and Olivia and Wen were in the row on the opposite side of the aisle. Stella had already drifted off to sleep, listening to believe it or not, Charlie's iPod. Mo was behind them, scrolling through the Internet on her phone, when her eye came across a breaking news piece. She showed Scott and she clicked on it. It was on an online gossip site, and Mo gasped as she read the article.

_**LEMONADE MOUTH MEMBERS IN AIRPORT- GUITARIST AND DRUMMER DATING?**_

_Lemonade Mouth, one of America's new skyrocketing bands, sets off for their national five month tour today. Our sources spotted the members this morning at the airport to see an unknown sight to man. Stella Yamada, lead guitarist, was seen using Charlie Delgado, drummer as a bodyguard. When the flashes began to bother her eyes, she grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. The two were also reportedly holding hands once inside the gates. It's also said that the two were sitting in the trunk of the SUV, Stella snuggled up to Charlie. So do we have a new power couple in the music industry? Are the two secretly dating? It's been said that Yamada keeps all of her relationships private, and Delgado doesn't usually like PDA. If so, how long have the two been an item? Maybe this tour will open us up to the new couple, dubbed by the paparazzo this morning, 'Starlie'. For more on Lemonade Mouth, see our Rising Stars page._

Mo peeked her head into the crack of the seats, to see Stella snoring away. Charlie was playing games on his phone, oblivious as always. She forwarded the link to Olivia and Wen, but didn't dare send it to the couple. They would kill her. Not to mention Stella would refuse to be near Charlie. _And we can't have that._

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know (: This chapter was sort of boredom combined with everything else. And I'm only going to be posting on weekends now (unless I get very lucky and finish a chapter during the week)…school's back. : And please review! I used to get like seven reviews on a chapter and now I'm barely getting one…if you guys aren't interested in this story then I'll stop but I at least need to know you guys are liking this before I continue! You guys know I usually don't ask for reviews but it's making me sad knowing that no one's taking the time to review. It takes two seconds to say you liked it! :) Hopefully I won't have to post this again. Haha. I don't like posting stuff like this. See yall :) Love, Emzy**


	8. The Music Scene

**Well, here we are! This is the chapter of all chapters if you know what I'm hinting at. This is the REAL extended version. Bahah the scene you see on the DVD is not the real one, it's the edited one so you don't know what happens in the sequel. Just kidding. ;) All of your reviews were so sweet! They made me smile. Should be a fun chapter to write…and not to mention the next couple of chapters as well! I'm excited for them! And I hope you are too :) Otherwise…well…then we'll have ourselves a little problem.**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

Today was the day that they went on The Music Scene. The first of many many interviews and talk shows during the tour. Everyone in a way was excited for the interview, and yet, they were all secretly dreading it in a way. Mo and Scott were dreading the fact that their relationship might have been mentioned on national TV, and seeing as how Mo's dad was planning on watching the show. Olivia was dreading the fact that everyone in America watched that show. Stella was dreading wardrobe. Charlie was dreading the fact that they were all going to have to discuss relationships on the show. And Wen was dreading that Moxie Morris, the woman who hosted The Music Scene, would mention Stella and Charlie and their supposed romance.

Stella and Charlie still had no idea on what was going and what the online gossip sites were saying about them. The rumors were still swirling, and they had even heightened to some level. People were saying that the two had been dating for months now, and one site even said that the two were planning on getting hitched in the near future. It was a little frightening to think about how the two- but mainly Stella- would react to the situation.

They were staying in a very fancy hotel room, with everyone in their own room. Mrs. Reznik had gone to all of the rooms, banging on their doors and yelling, "WAKE UP!" It took Stella longer than anyone to get up, and eventually, a sweatpants wearing Mo had to go down to the front desk, get a copy of Stella's room key, and "broke in" to Stella's room. Stella, who was sitting on her couch, fully dressed, waved as she continued to watch TV.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mo shrieked.

"Watching that Hollywood teen gossip show, what are _you_ doing?"

Mo rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. The television reporter continued talking in that reporter voice all reporters had. "Up next, Lemonade Mouth's new power couple-" Mo hastily grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Stella jumped up.

"What was that for?"

Mo held the remote close to her as her eyes widened. She knew that power couple the reporter lady was talking about was Stella and Charlie. And if Stella found out…well, Stella would have Mo's head on a silver platter. "Um…finger spasm," she lied. She grabbed Stella's arm and proceeded to drag her out of the room. "Come on, we gotta go downstairs for breakfast, everyone's waiting."

The two walked out and into the banquet room, where the rest of the band was eating pancakes. Stella's face lit up as she squealed, "Pancakes!" She dove into the seat next to Olivia, grabbed a plate and a fork and piled at least five pancakes onto her plate. She then jacked the syrup out of Charlie's hands and smothered her pancakes in it. Mo rolled her eyes and sat down beside Stella.

The band finished eating breakfast, and with that, they all went out to their car that was waiting on them. Stella sat in the passenger seat while the rest of the band sat in the back, and she was listening to her iPod. She pressed the shuffle button, and leaned back in the seat with her eyes shut.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
><em>_I do what I want, when I feel like it__  
><em>_All I wanna do is lose control__  
><em>_But you don't really give a shit__  
><em>_Ya go with it, go with it, go with it__  
><em>_'Cause you're fuckin' crazy__  
><em>_Rock n' roll_

_You-ou said "hey__  
><em>_What's your name?"__  
><em>_It took one look and__  
><em>_Now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said "Hey"__  
><em>_And since that day,__  
><em>_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

Stella's eyes widened as the song continued on. What was fate trying to tell her? Did it have to do with-no, no, NO it didn't. It was just a freaky iPod shuffle coincidence. Her iPod was not trying to tell her anything. _But what if it is? __**Oh shut up stupid voice in my head!**_

_And that's why I smile.__  
><em>_It's been a while__  
><em>_Since everyday and everything has felt this right__  
><em>_And now__  
><em>_You turn it all around__  
><em>_And suddenly you're all I need__  
><em>_The reason why,__  
><em>_I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

Stella hastily pressed the next button, anxious to get away from that song.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of__  
><em>_You do everything i wish i did__  
><em>_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know i should tell you how i fell__  
><em>_I wish everyone would disappear__  
><em>_Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me__  
><em>_And I'm too shy to say_

Stella groaned. It was official. Her iPod was trying to tell her something. It was not just coincidence that two of the most appropriate-to-her-situation love songs ever play back to back. Something was up. Did Mo rig this thing? She started hitting it against her thigh but nothing happened. 

_Ooh, I got a crush on you__  
><em>_I hope you feel the way that i do__  
><em>_I get a rush__  
><em>_When I'm with you__  
><em>_Ooh, I've got a crush on you__  
><em>_A crush on you_

Stella gave up and shut off her iPod. Mo peeked over the seat and smiled at Stella. "Everything okay there, Miss Frustration?" Stella jumped slightly and turned around, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine…my iPod's being possessed I think," she shrugged. The car stopped in the back lot of The Music Scene and the band filed out. Stella and Olivia walked beside each other, Olivia beginning to grow pale. Stella was a little flushed from the whole iPod shuffle incident, and a security guard opened the door as the two girls were ushered in.

They were all sent to their dressing rooms, and Stella shrieked as she saw the outfit laying beside a piece of paper with her name on it. The guys, who were in their dressing rooms just rolled their eyes and chuckled. Mo burst in Stella's dressing room, sighing. "What is it?"

Stella pointed to the outfit. "Do they HONESTLY expect me to wear that?"

Mo sighed. "Yes, Stella, they do! And they also expect you to have your hair and makeup done. So get over yourself." Stella let out a squeak as Mo gave her a look. "Get dressed; they want us in hair and makeup in five."

Stella got dressed, grumbling, and reported to hair and makeup where they curled her hair and did her makeup. She was not having any fun, and she was holding back the urge to break the stupid little makeup brush attacking her face. The only part that enlightened Stella was the fact that they were having trouble getting some color on Olivia's deathly pale face.

The band met up thirty minutes on the set of The Music Scene. Moxie Morris, the host, smiled at them. "You guys must be Lemonade Mouth?" They all nodded as Moxie held out her hand, gesturing to the chairs. "We start up the show in about five minutes; you guys can just sit here in these chairs until then. Nice having you all!" Moxie then strode off as the band all sat down in the seats.

The next five minutes drug by pretty slowly. The live audience was now slowly trickling in, talking excitedly about the five teenagers sitting there. When Moxie returned, Olivia was breathing hardly, her face paler than before. Stella was getting a bit antsy and Mo was talking quietly with Scott. Moxie sat down in the chair beside Stella and turned to face the camera. The director shouted in the background, "AND WE'RE LIVE IN FIVE...FOUR...THREE…TWO…"

Moxie smiled at the camera. "Welcome to The Music Scene, I'm Moxie Morris, your host for all things musical, and do we have a treat for you tonight. Here in the studio, we have with us, Lemonade Mouth!" The band smiled and waved at the cheering crowd. "So, just eight months ago, you were all just normal high school students, and now, here you are, at the top of the charts. How did you get here?"

The band all looked at each other, stifling back laughs. None of them knew how to answer that question. "Nobody?" Moxie questioned. Wen tossed his head to the side.

"We're um, saving that for the movie." Everyone in the band and in the crowd laughed.

"Well, I mean, guys, tell me how life has changed for all of you! I mean Charlie, your America's new heartthrob." Stella began to die laughing at this statement, and put her hand to her heart, mimicking the beat of it.

Olivia laid her hand on Charlie's shoulder and crooned, "Charlie! Oh, Charlie. " Wen whistled as Mo and Scott chuckled. Moxie continued to talk over the cooing teenagers.

"I mean, is there anyone special in your life at the moment? The tabloids are going crazy at the moment about you and Stella." The entire set went dead quiet as Stella choked on her own breath.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you just said that the tabloids are saying Charlie and I are _**dating.**_" Stella interrupted; a fake smile on her face. She looked over at Charlie for some back up, and he shrugged.

"Well, yes, that's what the tabloids are saying. Are the rumors true?" Moxie asked the two teenagers.

"No! No…" Stella mumbled, looking at her feet. Moxie didn't seem too convinced with Stella's answer and turned back to Charlie.

"Anyways, so is there anyone special in your life?" she repeated. Charlie tilted his head to the side and shrugged, as he contemplated on that.

"Um, no. No one, no one special." The set was quiet for a moment, as he straightened up and looked straight at Stella. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as he looked directly in her eyes. "Not yet, anyways."

And with that, Charlie leaned in and planted a kiss right on top of a surprised Stella. The entire set began applauding and gasping in shock and doing the little 'ooh!' factor. Moxie's eyes widened, as Mo and Scott exchanged stunned looks. Olivia and Wen began catcalling and whistling. Stella was shocked. Did Charlie just kiss her on NATIONAL TELEVISION? Yes. Yes he did. He pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Well! That was definitely unplanned." Moxie said, still shocked as any of the band members. "So Stella, Charlie, do you two like each other?"

Charlie reached over and grabbed a blushing Stella's hand. "Well, we sort of admitted our feelings for each other two days ago at a school dance but nothing really happened since then…but yeah, I like Stella. I like Stella a lot." The crowd aww-ed as Moxie turned to Stella.

"And what about you Stella? Feeling like the luckiest girl in the world?" Stella let out a little giggle and nodded; her face blood red. Moxie smiled at the new couple.

"And while we're on the topic of someone special, Scott and Mohini, how is your relationship holding up under all this new pressure." Mo leaned forward, mouthing at Moxie.

"Don't say anything, my Baba, don't-" she said, sliding her hand across her throat. She knew her father was watching the TV show and she knew he was at home watching, his mouth dropped open. She could even hear his voice.

"Relationship? Mohini? What relationship?"

Mo closed her eyes, her face blood red. She knew she could expect a phone call as soon as the taping was over. Suddenly, she heard Olivia pipe up.

"No, no, actually it's not Mo, it's me." Mo's head whipped around to face Olivia, as everyone in the audience gasped. _**SCOTT AND OLIVIA? **_Olivia shrugged in Wen's direction, as Mo shot up, her mouth agape. She looked at Scott for some explanation.

Scott held his hands back as though he was saying he was innocent. "I have no idea what she's talking about." Mo and Charlie both just stared at Scott in confusion as Olivia continued talking.

"No! No, I mean, me and Wen, we, we've um, we've been dating-ish," Olivia tried to explain, playing with her hands. She was nervous, anyone could see that. "I guess, haven- I mean, we have, haven't we?" Mo's mouth was slightly open still, but she was smiling widely.

"I mean, we have, haven't we?" Olivia questioned, still very nervous. Wen was just sitting there, in shock. "I mean, or not, it's okay," Olivia slunk back into her seat a bit, her cheeks finally getting some color in them.

Wen looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. "Oh! No, no, yeah," he said, a smile on his face as he looked at Moxie, then back at Olivia. "You know, sh-she's my girl." The crowd went crazy with applause as Olivia let out a little chuckle, smiling like crazy. Wen reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Olivia.

"Looks like love is in bloom for Lemonade Mouth." Stella then went red, looking down at her feet as that was said. _Do I love Charlie? I mean, I like him, but are my feelings that strong just yet? Will they ever be that strong? Heck, was Charlie just covering up for me there?_

"Okay," she said, trying to get the topic off of love. "Here's the deal, Moxie. Life for us, it's different, but uh, it's still the same. I mean the stage is bigger," she said, everyone in the band smiling and nodding. "The crowd is _way _louder, but, every night we get out there, and we know where we belong."

"And where is that?" Moxie asked.

Stella looked at her fellow band mates and nodded as she smiled. "Together, making music we love." She laid a hand on Wen's shoulder and shook him a bit as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Yes," Wen grunted out, ready for Stella to stop shaking him senseless.

"Now, uh, if you don't mind, we'd really love to play our new song." Stella said, smiling at the rest of the band. The crowd cheered and applauded as the band got up to get in their positions.

"Ladies and gentleman, what a treat, here with their new song, High Wire, Lemonade Mouth!" Moxie said, walking off stage as the band stood in their opening spots. Stella stood in the center of the stage and began to play her guitar solo. The crowd cheered a bit, as Mo and Olivia seemed to rock back and forth on the ledges they were standing on.

Wen, who was at his keyboard, began to rap.

_This the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said:_

Olivia then opened her mouth and began to sing as her and Mo jumped off the ledges they were standing on. The two of them began to strut around the stage, rocking out.

_I've been out on the edge__  
><em>_Breathin' a little bit of fresh air__  
><em>_Big dreams, I took a chance__  
><em>_Held out for everything I got here_

_I've been, feeling, this life's__  
><em>_A circus, hanging on without a fear_

Mo then took over for Olivia as she began to sing the chorus as the three girls began to circle around each other and trade places.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

The three girls began to sway and step over as Mo and Olivia sang together, Scott walking in front of them to get beside Mo. Moxie stood to the side, clapping her hands and just genuinely enjoying the song.

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire_

Wen had then ditched his piano and was standing on the ledge as he continued with his rap.

_This the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said:_

When it was finished, Wen jumped down and began to play, Olivia on the ledge beside him.

_Big top, turning around__  
><em>_No clowns, I'm running as I hit the ground_

Wen then grabbed Olivia's hand as she jumped down, and then brought it to his lips as she smiled a bit, and continued to sing.  
><em><br>__Front row, big show, is sold out__  
><em>_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling, this life's__  
><em>_A circus, hanging on without a fear_

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

The whole audience was on their feet, doing the little head movement and sway step that the leading ladies were doing. They were all singing the words now, and some of them were holding posters that read, "LEMONADE MOUTH FOREVER!" or "BE HEARD! BE STRONG! BE PROUD!"

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire_

The girls then retreated to the background as Wen took center stage, taking over with his rap. Stella went beside Charlie and crouched down quickly to plant a kiss on his cheek. None of the cameras got this, but the people in the audience did. She then hastily walked over to Wen and began to play alongside him.

_When it comes to the beat__  
><em>_Seein' that the heads are movin'__  
><em>_Move off your seat__  
><em>_Achievement's what we really doin'__  
><em>_Freedom of speech__  
><em>_I'm in it just to win it__  
><em>_I'm springin' and I can see it:__  
><em>_In the end that you can be it__  
><em>_Cuz it's patience, statements__  
><em>_Famous, greatness__  
><em>_Movin' till you make it through__  
><em>_And maybe you can make it too_

Mo was now playing Wen's piano as she picked back up singing.

_Livin' on a high wire (Alright)__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

Scott and Stella were now standing on the ledge, playing in front of each other as Mo and Olivia bounced around on stage like little firecrackers.

_Na na na-na-na na na (Yeah we living on a high wire)__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na (Top story, top story)_

Stella then jumped off the ledge and walked over to Mo, where the two went back to back and leaned up against each other. Olivia was rocking out, bouncing to the beat.  
><em><br>__Na na, livin' on a high wire, yeah yeah__  
><em>_On top, baby__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na (We lookin', we lookin', we lookin' down now)__  
><em>_Na na, livin' on a high wire_

The crowd went absolutely insane as the teenagers smiled and joined hands at the front of the stage. They all took a bow as Moxie walked back onto the set. "That was Lemonade Mouth! And I thought that I should share this newly updated piece of information to everyone, along with the band." The band all had and arm around someone's neck or waist, and they looked at Moxie in confusion. "As you all know, Lemonade Mouth's cross country tour begins tomorrow night in Manhattan. They'll be back after Christmas to perform Madison Square Garden, which sold out five minutes after tickets went on sale!" The band's mouths all dropped as they screamed, jumping around, hugging each other. Moxie smiled as the audience applauded. "Be sure to catch Lemonade Mouth in a city near you! Up next, we have the premiere of Katy Perry's new music video! We'll be right back." The clear signal sounded, as Moxie turned to face the still extremely teenagers. "I hope you guys will be back on the show when you perform MSD."

Stella smiled. "Totally, we'll be sure to stop by!"

"Well that's awesome. I had better get going, have to go get ready. Thanks so much for coming today. Congratulations by the way!" Moxie smiled as she walked off to get ready for the next part of the show. The band then retreated back to their dressing rooms, jumping and cheering.

Stella went into her dressing room by herself, and changed out of the ridiculous clothes they had put her in. She still had a wide smile on her face. Charlie had kissed her on national television AND they had sold out Madison Square Garden in five freaking minutes! Could life get any better? There was a knock on her door and she whipped around. "Come in!"

Charlie opened the door softly, closing it behind him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with one of his many pairs of Nikes. Stella pulled her hair back in a ponytail, curls still popping everywhere. She was wearing a Victoria Beckham oversized grey sweater dress with an attached scarf and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. She was wearing her pink biker boots and smiled over at Charlie. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey there…listen, can we just talk real quick before the others barge in and ask five million questions?" Stella nodded and sat down on the small couch. Charlie sat beside her and grabbed both her hands. "Listen, I meant what I said earlier. I do like you. A lot, actually. And I really want to give this a try." Charlie said, smiling a little bit.

"I…I like you too, Delgado. And I think-I want to, I mean…we can give us a shot." Stella stammered, blushing. Charlie's heart soared as he reached over and gave Stella a hug. The two were hugging tightly, and suddenly the door busted open. The couple jumped apart to see a smiling Mo.

"Moxie was right. Love IS in bloom for Lemonade Mouth. Now come on, we're heading sightseeing!" Mo squealed. The two rolled their eyes and got up, grabbing their stuff and walked out of the room. They walked alongside a jabbering Mo and her smirking boyfriend Scott and eventually they caught up to Olivia and Wen, who were still holding hands.

Mrs. Reznik shook her head and smiled. "Three couples in this band…lord have mercy on us." And with that, they all walked off the set of The Music Scene in ear-to-ear smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so proud of myself! I wrote this in about four hours, and I didn't stop to take any breaks either! So I'm EXTREMELY proud of myself. :D I hope this was cute enough. AND YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT YOUR STARLIE KISS. AND THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER. Thanks so much to xLemonadeMouthx who helped me with the first song on Stella's iPod idea. It really ties together because at that point, Stella didn't want to admit to herself that she liked Charlie. And notice how I say like and not love…haha. I'm just so mean, huh? Anyways, the songs I used were Smile by Avril Lavigne, Crush by Mandy Moore, and Living on a High Wire by Lemonade Mouth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter's gonna be them sightseeing, and some interesting things should go down. ;) Love, Emzy<strong>


	9. A True Star

**What, you say? Emily's doing just another chapter? I'm bored. So therefore, I thought it'd be pretty fun to write the next chapter seeing as how I want to find out what happens next as much as you guys do. Also…if any of you have seen my lovely trailer for The Good, the Bad and the Band…do you think I should start writing that story on here? If I did…I don't know when I'd write it…but lemme know. And now, I shall shut up and let all of you enjoy chapter nine.**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

The band all made it back to the car that was waiting for them. Three couples all couldn't sit together in the car, so Scott and Mo decided that they'd let the new love birds sit together and they'd just split up for the ride. In the back row were Stella, Charlie, and Scott, and in the front row was Wen, Olivia, and Mo. Stella had her iPod pulled out, and Charlie was scrolling through it as Scott and Wen yelled across the car about where they should go first.

"Statue of Liberty!"

"No, I'm telling you, we'll be hounded there! Let's hit Times Square!"

"We'll be mobbed there!"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Stella roared. Everyone looked at her stunned and the van went silent, as she smiled smugly. "Thank you, that's a lot better. And how about we just go to Times Square? We'll be in New York tomorrow too, and then after Christmas…plenty of time to see the Statue of Liberty or whatever tourist attractions happen to be in New York."

The car then took off, the band all actively talking. Wen and Scott were talking about how much shopping the girls were going to drag them into, Mo and Olivia –well really Mo–were talking about where they should go first in Times Square, and Charlie and Stella discussing what happened to be on Stella's iPod.

"Taylor Swift? You, of all people, have Taylor Swift on your iPod? I thought you were all hardcore and stuff, not…Taylor Swift!" Charlie let out a little chuckle.

"It's just one song…" Stella mumbled; her face red. She looked down at her feet and Charlie tilted her chin up with his finger, causing her to have to look him directly in the eyes. Mo aww-ed from in front of Stella, and Stella kicked the back of the seat.

"I'm just teasing you…but I do want to see what song it is, just to take a peek at what Taylor Swift has sung about in your life." Charlie smiled and pressed play on Stella's iPod.

_She can't see the way your eyes__  
><em>_Light up when you smile__  
><em>_She'll never notice how you stop and stare__  
><em>_Whenever she walks by_

Charlie chuckled as Stella went blood red. "Now why am I getting this weird feeling that this relates to a certain drummer, a certain bass player and a certain guitarist?" Stella shrugged, her face burning.

_And you can't see me wanting you__  
><em>_the way you want her__  
><em>_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you__  
><em>_She don't even know you__  
><em>_She's never going to love you__  
><em>_Like I want to__  
><em>_And You just see right through me__  
><em>_If you only knew me__  
><em>_We could be a beautiful miracle__  
><em>_Unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

Charlie had a smile on his face the size of Texas, and Stella's face was the color of a strawberry. "Now I'm certain that this involves a drummer, a bass player and a guitarist." Stella was just silent as the song continued on. She prayed to God that Mo was not paying them a bit of attention.

_Yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you__  
><em>_That can't help but shine through.__  
><em>_She's never gonna see the light__  
><em>_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about__  
><em>_Is how to make you think of me__  
><em>_And everything that we could be_

Stella's cheeks were still burning, and Charlie put his arm around her. "You must be sick or something…you never blush this much."

"What…I'm embarrassed." Stella mumbled. Charlie rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Then stop being embarrassed. It's not you."

_And I just want to show you__  
><em>_She don't even know you__  
><em>_She's never gonna love you__  
><em>_Like I want to__  
><em>_And you just see right through me__  
><em>_If you only knew me__  
><em>_We could be a beautiful miracle__  
><em>_Unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in a faded light__  
><em>_We're invisible__  
><em>_I just wanna open your eyes__  
><em>_and make you realize__  
><em>_I just want to show you__  
><em>_She don't even know you__  
><em>_Baby let me love you, let me want you._

Since they were all pretty tight packed into the car, it was pretty easy for Charlie to put his mouth right to Stella's ear. He began to quietly sing in her ear, and she went redder if it was even possible at that point. He smiled at her, as she smiled up at him quickly and resumed staring at her feet.

_You just see right through me__  
><em>_But if you only knew me__  
><em>_We could be a beautiful miracle,__  
><em>_Unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes__  
>L<em>_ight up when you smile_

"Well wasn't that cute." Charlie said, laughing a bit. The color was leaving Stella's face, and she shot him a dirty look. "Again, just teasing you. I think it's cute that you had that song on your iPod." Stella elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

"And just for that..." she smiled evilly, and clambered over the seat to whisper something in Wen's ear. Charlie looked at her as though she was crazy. Wen turned around to face her as she sat back.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now do it!" Wen just shrugged and asked the driver a question in hushed tones. The driver nodded and turned on the radio. "All the way up, please, driver dude!" Stella yelled from the backseat. Nicki Minaj's Super Bass was playing and the girls smirked.

"Oh no." Scott said, closing his eyes.

"Oh yes!" Stella shouted. The bass was now rocking the car, and the three girls began to shout rap at the top of their lungs. Charlie started to die laughing, and Scott had his hands over his ears.

Mo laughed. "I think this is more punishment for Scott than it is for Charlie!" Scott groaned and nodded, as Stella turned to Charlie and started singing horribly on purpose in his direction. He was still laughing –and not just a little giggle, a full on, shoulder shaking, from the gut laugh– and eventually he began to beg for mercy.

"Okay okay okay, punishment received, WEN TURN THE RADIO OFF! Stella!" he said, trying to stop laughing. Wen somehow reached over the console and turned the radio off. Scott sighed in relief and took his hands off his ears, and Charlie shot a playful glare at Stella.

"If that happens anymore on this tour, I'm going to go mentally insane," Scott said.

"Then I guess we'll have to start doing this every day!" Mo retorted. She saw Scott's alarmed face and started laughing. "Dude, I'm just kidding…oh look, we're here!"

The car pulled to a stop as everyone got out. Charlie jumped out before Stella and then held out his hand to help her over the seat. "I'm a big girl Delgado. I got this." But she did take his hand, and he smiled as he helped her over. Wen and Olivia were standing outside, holding hands, looking at all of the signs and advertisements flashing around them. Mo, who was channeling her inner tourist, was taking pictures, Scott's arm wrapped around her waist. Charlie and Stella were just standing out there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Mo rolled her eyes.

"You two are hopeless, my dear Stella." Mo sighed, as she took Charlie and Stella's hands and forced them to intertwine. Stella yet again turned red as Mo smiled at her dirty work. "There. Now the paparazzi will have some hard cold proof that you two are dating." Stella's face contorted in a smirk as she cocked her head to the side, staring at Mo.

"Speaking of which, how long did you know about the tabloids saying we were dating?" Stella asked. Mo then turned red herself as she pulled her phone out and pulled up the bookmarked article talking about Stella and Charlie dating. She then handed it to Stella and as Stella read it, her face went white, red, and at one point, they all thought they heard a growl come from her. "I just love those bozos with cameras," Stella scowled, as she gripped Charlie's hand tighter.

"Hey now…" he said, reassuring her. Stella, who was trying to recompose herself, took a deep breath.

"I'm good…I'm okay now. Let's go ha-oh my sweet baby Jesus." Stella said, looking up at a billboard on the other side of the street. Everyone began to ask her what was the matter, but Stella was just silent. She then raised her finger and pointed at the billboard, and everyone turned their heads and gasped.

Across the street was an advertisement for the tour. It was all six of them dancing around, with the words 'LEMONADE MOUTH – DETERMINATE TOUR! STARTING DECEMBER 19, 2011' popping up beside them. Olivia looked like she had tears in her eyes, and Mo had her hands over her heart. Mrs. Reznik was in the background jabbering excitedly.

"Well this is a humongous case of déjà vu." Wen stated. And he was right. A few months ago they had all been walking out of Dante's and admiring a Don't Stop the Revolution banner. And now, they were in Times Square admiring their tour advertisement. _A lot has changed, _Stella thought.

Mrs. Reznik smiled at all of them. "You guys get in a line right here; I want to get your picture with the ad behind it." She pulled out a camera and the band all got in a line and posed for the picture as Mrs. Reznik snapped the picture. "Great picture you guys, I'll post that online tonight. How about we all go to Coldstone for a treat?" she asked, pointing to the ice cream store across the road. The band all cheered excitedly and they crossed the street, laughing and still talking about the humongous ad with their faces on it. Charlie and Stella were no longer holding hands, but Stella was holding onto Charlie's arm and the smile on his face explained just how much he was enjoying that. Wen and Olivia hadn't broken their hand holding yet, and Scott had his arm around Mo.

They made it to Coldstone, with Stella twirling around in circles like a little five year old girl, singing Breakthrough to herself. Mo just rolled her eyes and nudged Charlie. "Good luck Charlie."

They all ordered their ice cream, and they walked out of Coldstone after paying. They were all eating their ice cream, the guys keeping a steady distance from their three actively talking girlfriends, just listening in on their conversation.

"Dude, we should just walk into a crowd of people and start performing!"

"Stella, have you lost your mind?"

"No, Mohini, I haven't."

"I think it'd be pretty fun." Mo and Stella stopped dead in their tracks as Olivia shrugged. Did Olivia just say that she thought walking into a crowd of New Yorkers and performing would be fun? Stella put her hands to Olivia's forehead to check and see if she had a fever.

"She doesn't have a fever…"

"Maybe her ice cream's poisoned."

"Or maybe I just think it would be fun." Olivia said, taking a lick of her ice cream. Stella high fived Olivia, and rounded on Mo.

"See! Even Olivia thinks it's a good idea! We should do it!"

"Okay, well what would we perform?" Mo asked, trying to be reasonable. Stella looked over at Olivia.

"Do you think we could perform that song Olivia finished writing on the plane yesterday?" The boys surrounded the girls along with Reznik as they listened to Stella plan out their street performance. "I'm sure that if we find some street performers we could borrow a guitar or two…and Wen could beat-box, and I know for sure Charlie's got his drumsticks on him, and you two could sing…come on, Mo, it'd be so much fun!" Stella pleaded.

Mo sighed. "I guess…but I'll only do it on one condition." Stella's eyes lit up.

"Anything!"

"Okay, I'll do it if you go and walk out in front of traffic with Charlie and kiss him." Stella's mouth dropped as Olivia snickered. "Go on! I'm waiting." Mo said, pushing Stella and Charlie together. Stella sighed as she and Charlie walked out onto the crosswalk. All of the drivers in their cars were just staring at the two.

"We're so going to be on the Internet after this," Stella whispered. And with that, Charlie dipped her back a ways and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and listened as the entire band cheered and hollered. Some of the cars were honking their horns, and Stella could have sworn that she heard a camera or two go off. Charlie then pulled away and brought her back up to her feet, smiling. "That was nice," Stella noted, breathless.

The two walked back over to where the band was standing. Mo had a smirk on her face the size of Texas. "Alright I'll do it." Stella clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "And I did get that on camera…as soon as we're back to the hotel, I think I'll put this on the Internet."

"Right now, I'm too happy that we're actually doing this to worry about killing you." Stella said. She then looked at Mrs. Reznik. "Know of any places where there are street performers and crowds?" Mrs. Reznik thought about that for a moment, and her face lit up.

"There's a museum not too far from here. I know that people sometimes perform in front of there, and I know that there's a good sized crowd all the time in front of the stairs." Stella smiled.

"Let's go!"

The band then excitedly walked through the crowds of Times Square as Mrs. Reznik guided the band to the museum. The three girls were doing vocal warm-ups, and the guys were just shaking their heads. They couldn't believe that they had been drug into all of this. They finally reached the museum, and to Stella's delight there were a few street performers with guitars. The band decided to send Stella and Scott to talk to the men, seeing as how they were the most convincing. Stella walked up to the older men, a sugary sweet smile on her face. They were playing a song, and Stella bent down and put a five into one of the guitar cases. One of the men smiled up at her.

"How ya doing, sweetheart?" he asked. Stella smiled.

"I'm good, that song you were playing was amazing there."

"Thank you darling."

"No problem. So listen, my friend and I and our band are going to perform here for this little crowd, and I was wondering if we could borrow your guitars for just a few minutes. We're just going to be performing right here, and if it makes you feel any better you can-"

The man chuckled. "Sure thing doll, course you can use these. You gonna be playing on old Susie here?"

Stella nodded. "Yessir, me and my friend Scott," she said, pointing to a smiling Scott. The two men handed Stella and Scott their guitars and the one who was talking to Stella beamed with pride as Scott flagged the band over.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Stella."

"Stella…yeah, Stella means star, did you know that? I can see it in your eyes, you're a true star." Stella blushed and smiled at the man.

"Thank you." The rest of the band walked over to where Stella was; nervous smiles on their faces. "Guys, these are the guys who are letting us borrow their guitars." The band all waved to the men, and they waved back.

"Can't wait to hear you guys play," the man said, resting his hand on Stella's shoulder as he backed up a bit. Stella and Scott stood beside each other, strumming the guitars. Charlie spotted a bullhorn and handed it to Stella, so she could get the crowd's attention. Stella smiled as she grabbed the bullhorn.

"Hello? Can I have everyone's attention?" Stella said into the bullhorn. At least a hundred heads all turned to face the band. "Um, hi, we're Lemonade Mouth, and we wanted to perform for you all today. This is a song our lead singer, Olivia White wrote. We hope you enjoy." Stella then handed the bullhorn back to Charlie, who had pulled two empty plastic bins over, and was sitting on one and preparing to play on the other.

Stella and Scott began to strum as many people pulled out their phones to videotape the performance. Olivia cleared her throat and began to sing along with Mo.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah__  
><em>_lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie__  
><em>_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want__  
><em>_Don't stop__  
><em>_Give me give me give me what you got got__  
><em>_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more__  
><em>_Don't even talk about the consequence__  
><em>_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me__  
><em>_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think__  
><em>_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind__  
><em>_I'll never ever let you leave me__  
><em>_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

More people had surrounded the band, and the men in the background were just nodding their heads and tapping their feet. They thought that the band was pretty amazing. Olivia didn't have the nervous hint in her voice that she always had, and instead had a slight rasp, sexy edge to her voice.

_I feel so untouched__  
><em>_And I want you so much__  
><em>_That I just can't resist you__  
><em>_It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
><em>_I feel so untouched right now__  
><em>_Need you so much somehow__  
><em>_I can't forget you__  
><em>_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched__  
><em>_And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you__  
><em>_Alalalala alalalala__  
><em>_You can take take take take take time time__  
><em>_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life__  
><em>_Give me give me give me all of you you__  
><em>_Don't be scared__  
><em>_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more__  
><em>_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right__  
><em>_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around__  
><em>_To answer all the questions left behind__  
><em>_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today__  
><em>_You've still got me to hold you up up__  
><em>_And I will never let you down (down)_

Stella was singing along with the two other girls, creating a three part harmony. Wen was still beat-boxing to the song, and Charlie was killing it on his plastic bucket of a drum. Scott had his eyes closed and was swaying to the beat as they continued to play.

_I feel so untouched__  
><em>_And I want you so much__  
><em>_That I just can't resist you__  
><em>_It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
><em>_I feel so untouched right now__  
><em>_Need you so much somehow__  
><em>_I can't forget you__  
><em>_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

Stella began to hold longer notes as the two other girls continued singing. Stella was now swaying and rocking back on her feet, just enjoying the song. She had to admit, Olivia wrote pretty amazing songs. And she knew that by the time they all got back to the hotel that night, the video of their performance would be up on YouTube.

_I feel so untouched__  
><em>_And I want you so much__  
><em>_That I just can't resist you__  
><em>_It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
><em>_I feel so untouched right now__  
><em>_Need you so much somehow__  
><em>_I can't forget you__  
><em>_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
>And I need you so much<em>

The crowd applauded and cheered and whistled, and Stella and Scott gave the guitars back to the men. The same man smiled at Stella. "You guys are amazing musicians."

"Thank you so much." Fans were now surrounding them, asking for autographs and pictures, and Stella was still talking to the man as a sort of hesitant group of people stood at a distance from her.

"Are you guys a professional band?" the man asked. Stella shrugged.

"We're not necessarily signed, but we're starting our tour tomorrow."

"Well, Miss Stella, I hope you enjoy touring. It'll be the most exhilarating time of your life, I promise you." Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been on tour before?"

"No, not really…my granddaughter's a singer like your friends, and she went on tour a few months ago. She called me every night and told me how amazing it was. I'm actually in town to see her while she's doing a bit of promotional work. You remind me so much of my granddaughter, Stella."

"If you don't mind my asking, who's your granddaughter?"

"My granddaughter? Ah, well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hit me."

"Taylor Swift. You ever heard of her?" Stella's mouth dropped.

"Yes I've heard of her!" she said excitedly. The man pointed to the guitar that he had been holding.

"This used to be her guitar." Stella felt her legs go weak. Was this a dream? The man chuckled a bit. "I'll quit tying you up, you got a group of fans over there waiting to meet you. Remember Stella, you're a star. It was nice hearing your band play."

Stella smiled and then walked off to where the band was, and started signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. But she couldn't get the thought out of her head. _That man said I'm a true star. Is he right? __**Of course he's right! **__I'm so glad we did this._

That night, as the band took the car back to their hotel, they were all flipping through pictures they had taken, talking excitedly, and listening to the radio. Stella had her head on Charlie's shoulder as she flipped through all of the pictures she had taken that day. She just couldn't get over the fact that she had met that man and had such a surprisingly deep conversation with him. It still warmed her heart. And as they got out of the car that night, talking about what adventure was to come tomorrow, the same words replayed over and over in Stella's head- _I can see it in your eyes. You're a true star._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter…it'll be up sometime next weekend most likely. I have school ya know. : Anyways, I know this chapter was a little Stella/Starlie centric, but it's all gonna tie together and make sense later on! If you look up The Veronicas Untouched Acoustic Rolling Stones Performance on YouTube, then that's the version the band is singing. Just imagine a drum and Wen's beat-boxing in there. (: Anyways, I don't own Untouched by the Veronicas or Invisible by Taylor Swift. And if you caught my overly cliché pun in this chapter, props to you. Plus, the Starlie kiss in the middle of the street was pretty cute too. Mo's just a devious little girl…I think Stella's rubbed off on her! That's it for this chapter I think, so I'll see you guys for chapter ten! It's gonna be a good one! Love, Emzy**


	10. Opening Night

**Hey there. Welcome to chapter ten. I'm very excited for chapter 13. Why is that? Well…well…I can't say. If you're a mind reader, then maybe you'll know what happens in chapter 13. If not, then I guess you'll just have to wait! This is a pretty big chapter…the opening night of the Determinate Tour. Oh buddy. If it's over 5,000 words…I won't be too surprised. So if I keep you here awhile, then GOOD. You need to spend lots of time with this story. xD And this chapter should be pretty interesting. So here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear (why do I even bother calling you dear?) Diary (and why do I call you a diary? I sound more and more like Mo or something when I say it like that),

I bought you forever and ever and ever ago and I intended on using you as a book for song lyrics and guitar chords. Well, that's not its purpose anymore. I'm going to keep sort of a tour diary I guess you could call it. So that way when I'm twenty three and I'm overloaded with shit I don't really care about, I can just pop this sucker out and read about my wonderful journeys as I toured the nation with my best friends.

Today has been the most interesting day of my entire life, and if every day on tour's gonna be like this, then hell, let's start the tour right now. Let me start at the part where things get exciting, seeing as how pigging out on pancakes and being forced to suffer through Barbie Doll Hell wasn't too splendid. Anyways, so we were on The Music Scene (big show. National TV. Catching my drift here?) and the chick who hosts the thing turns to Charlie and asks him if there's anyone special in his life.

Apparently EVERYONE in the band knew about these crazy rumors flying around that me and Charlie were dating (and after doing my research when we got back to the hotel, the sites were saying we had been dating for months and were planning on getting hitched…how OLD do they think we are!) except for me and Charlie. Gee. Go figure, huh. So this Moxie chick asks us if we're dating. And my face is the color of Wen's hair times ten, and Charlie's just like, 'What the hell?' and Mo looks like she just swallowed a brick, and Olivia's still pale from the fact that she's on national television, and Scott's smirking like always, and Wen looks like he's about to die over there. So I respond which makes me look all the more guilty, and Moxie turns to Charlie and asks him if there's anyone special in his life. I'm staring at my feet hoping and praying to God that Charlie says something stupid, like, "No, but I heard that polar bears are going extinct!"

And of course, Charlie does the exact opposite of that! Instead, he looks me square in the eye and says, "No one special. Not yet anyways." STUPID STUPID CHARLIE! And then do you know what he does, Diary? HE PLANTS ONE ON ME. ON NATIONAL FREAKING TELEVISION. Again, I would have smacked him had I been in my right mind. But the fact that Charlie kissed me (me! ME!) on TV sort of excited my inner fan girl at that moment, so I just went with it. Then the boy practically tells the world about the Snowflake Ball (which Wen RUINED, for the record) and says that we're _now _dating. Dear God.

Then we go through the whole Wen and Olivia usual stutter fest, except this time Olivia ends up announcing to the whole of America (and maybe Puerto Rico, again, I don't really watch the show so I don't know much) that her and _Wen _are dating! (Note my cheesy sarcastic tone.) I felt like I was about to laugh so hard I'd hurl. Then when Moxie announces that love is in full bloom for us I felt a little sick to my stomach. I've never really liked the L word…

After the show (or more, our segment) finished, all of us ended up going to Times Square. I convinced Olivia (OLIVIA! OLIVIA! I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THAT!) that all of us should start randomly performing a song in the streets. Mo said that she wouldn't do it unless we met a stupid condition of hers. Now that I think about it, I realize that I should not have taken her up on that offer. But I wanted to do it SO bad, so I agreed. Guess what her little condition was? I had to go out in the middle of traffic (New York City traffic, did she want us to get killed!) and spontaneously make out. I swear, that girl's trying to live out her fairytale romance through Charlie and I. But we did it, and off we were.

Reznik lead us down to some museum where there were a couple of older men performing. Scott and I needed to play guitar for the performance, and so I figured why not shoot for the stars and ask the two dudes to borrow the guitars for a second. Turns out that I'd strike up a conversation with Taylor Swift's grandpa and play on her old guitar. Dear Jesus. Charlie found out my secret obsession (thank the Lord he hasn't found out the others yet) with Taylor Swift music, and so the fact that I met her grandpa seemed extremely freaky. Anyways, we killed the street performance, and we got to meet some fans. And I also found out my name means star. Cool, right?

I'm sitting here in my room right now, and some ridiculous TV show is on. I don't even know why the TV's even on. Oh wait, I know, I want to run up the hotel's electricity bills. That's why. Anyways, it's one AM and we've got to be up and all energized in like eight hours. I should be in bed, but I just can't sleep. I keep replaying today in my head. Over and over and over and over again. It's like a really great movie that I just can't stop watching, no matter how sick and tired I may get of it. And Charlie. Oh Charlie. If he'd escape my mind for maybe just five minutes, I'd be asleep in a heartbeat. Is this what love feels like? Is it when your stomach feels like you've got firecrackers going off in your stomach, and you get so distracted you don't even realize where you are? Is it when you feel like you've been drugged up, and everything's just a downright blur? That it takes so much effort to remember what it was you were remembering? Help a girl out, Diary; I'm new at this love thing! Hell, is it even love?

I'll ask Mo in the morning.

_NO ONE'S POV_

Stella lay back in her bed, and looked over at the digital clock. 1:12. She needed sleep. But it wasn't coming to her! Looking at her phone on the nightstand, she debated on whether she should call Mo and demand that she come over and help her get to sleep. Sing her a lullaby or something with that damn exotic voice of hers. SOMETHING.

She heard a soft knock on the door outside, and she jumped up, not knowing what to do. _What if it's a robber? Or a kidnapper? Or a sexual offender? Or what if it's-__**HAS IT EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND THAT IT JUST MIGHT BE ONE OF THE BAND? **_Stella got up, walking to the door warily. If it was someone she had NO idea who it was, she intended on slamming the door in his or her face, calling the cops and then maybe Charlie. The lights were off in the small kitchen area, and it was so dark in there that Stella couldn't even see her hand if she held it up in front of her face. She was trying to feel her way around the room with her foot, and as she kicked around, her foot slammed into the table leg.

Stella fell to the ground, and held her foot in pain. "Ah shit," she swore loudly. The knocking then became more frantic and Stella sighed. Her foot was throbbing, and she knew if she walked on it she might make whatever damage to it worse. And seeing as how they were performing within the next seventeen hours, she was not ruining her chances of rocking out in Manhattan. So she crawled over to the door, and opened the door, scooting back on her knees as the door opened.

There stood a wide eyed, concerned, _shirtless _Charlie. Stella's eyes had to refocus to the sudden bright light shoved in front of them, but as soon as they readjusted, she felt her jaw drop as she looked at Charlie. For a guy who was so anti-sports, he was extremely fit. EXTREMELY FIT. "Stella, why are you crawling?"

"Never walk in the dark," she moaned, holding onto her throbbing foot. Charlie walked in and turned the light on, shutting the door behind him. Stella looked down at her foot. It was red and she could even _see_ it throbbing. Charlie knelt beside her, and ran his fingers gently over her foot.

"Oh Stella…leave it to you to hurt your foot before we perform." Charlie murmured. Stella was biting her lip.

"Am I gonna be able to perform?"

"Yeah, if you get to bed and get your weight off it."

Stella mock saluted. "Yes Doctor Charlie, though I don't suppose you have a lollipop for me." Charlie smiled as he helped her up, and swept her off her feet bridal style. Stella giggled a little as Charlie carried her back to her room and spilled her out gently onto her bed. "So do tell me, Delgado, why exactly were you knocking at my door at one fifteen?"

"You tell me." Charlie said as he sat on the edge of her bed as Stella undid the bed and curled herself under the comforter. "Couldn't sleep. Now why is a pretty girl who needs her beauty rest up at one am?" he teased as he poked her.

"I can't sleep! I don't know if it's the fact that me and you…um…you know…on TV today, or that we performed in Times Square or that I-um, never mind on that one, or, well, the fact that we're performing in front of thousands of people and everything's running around in my brain and I feel like I'm buzzed or something and I just-" Stella rambled on and on, and Charlie leant down and cut Stella off by kissing her. The two were lip-locked for a moment, and as Charlie pulled away, Stella smiled. "You do know how to tell a girl to shut up."

"You also need to stop talking. You have that big solo and I don't think it'd be too good if your voice cracked and went out. I'm just watching out for you, my dear. And hey, we're all buzzed," Charlie laid a hand on top of Stella's shoulder. "You just might be the most buzzed seeing as how you had three lemonades before we all went to our rooms." He chuckled, and Stella shrugged.

"What can I say?" she said. The two went quiet, just looking at the other for a moment. "So, can I um, can I ask you an honest question seeing as how we're alone and there's going to be no Mo or Wen or anyone else to interrupt us anytime soon?" Charlie just nodded at her, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Do you really like me? Like really, _really_, like me? Did you mean what you said earlier, about you wanting us to give this whole best-friends-turned-boyfriend-girlfriend thing a try?"

Charlie just smiled at her. "Of course I meant it. I really do like you Stella. I mean, really, why do you think I stood up for you that day in the cafeteria? Or when I asked you to the Snowflake Ball? Or when I tried to keep from you catching hypothermia? Or let you use me as a personal pillow at your house?" Stella went red at this. "Yeah, I know about that, I woke up and saw you snuggled up to me. But I didn't want you to move. And why else would I have kissed you earlier? Twice?" he said, lying down beside Stella. She scooted herself up closer to Charlie and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You make a good point, Delgado."

"I guess I do, Stells. Now, do you feel better?" Stella nodded, yawning. "Now go to bed, we've got a long day ahead of us." Stella smiled and looked up at Charlie, her eyes clouded over with sleep.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Stells?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Charlie smiled at her as he gently slipped himself under Stella's comforter, trying not to bump her foot. "Of course I will, Stella." She snuggled herself closer to him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Stella." But she was already fast asleep, a smile lingering on her lips.

**. . .**

"STELLA! STELLA FREAKING YAMADA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Mo screeched as she continued to kick and bang on the door. Olivia stood beside her, yawning. Mo turned to face Olivia, her face blood red. "Hand me the room key." Olivia shrugged, handing Mo the room key. Mo angrily slid the room key in the slot, and busted the door open. Olivia walked in calmly after her, as Mo flew into Stella's bedroom. "I SWEAR STELLA IF YOU DO NOT-"

Mo stopped short as Olivia walked into the room, with a smug smile on her face. "And what did I tell you?" she pointed out. Stella was still sound asleep, her head resting on Charlie's chest. Charlie had his arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and one hand gently tangled in her hair. Mo mouthed an 'aww' as Stella snuggled closer to Charlie.

"As cute as this moment is, we have to break it up," Mo said, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the sleeping couple. When Olivia looked at her in confusion, Mo sighed. "This is for when Stella tries to get all the tour bus to leave the state without me." And with that, Mo stripped the covers off of them and pulled the newly bought air horn out of her back pocket. She then blew it as loud as she could as Olivia covered her ears, and Charlie and Stella jumped apart, Stella falling off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" Stella screamed, as she rubbed her head. Charlie, who had already gotten out of the bed, held out his hand to Stella. She took it, shooting Mo a death glare. She rubbed her temples and snatched the air horn. "Why the _hell _do you have an air horn?"

"Language, Miss Yamada!" Mo said, in a playful nagging tone. Stella scowled.

"Okay! _Why the hell do you have an air horn_? AND HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?"

"Well, I have a room key, but I'm kinda wondering how Charlie got in here." Mo trailed off. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Must I explain my whole life to you?"

"I'm not asking you to tell me your life story, Stella. Just answer the question!"

"Okay, so I couldn't sleep, Charlie couldn't sleep, Delgado over here came over, I tripped and practically broke my foot, we talked, and I asked him to stay in here! Questions, no, good, now I'm getting in the shower." Stella smiled smugly and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Within seconds they heard the shower running, and Mo turned to look at Charlie.

"She tripped?"

Charlie sighed. "Yeah…it looks way better than it did last night…it's not swollen thank God."

"What was she doing, practicing karate?"

"She thought I was a robber or something and was trying to feel her way around the room. And knowing Stella, she full on kicked the table leg."

"She's gonna be able to perform tonight right?" Olivia asked, sitting on the edge of Stella's bed and flipping through the pages of the book she had brought to Stella's room. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, she's fine. And even if she wasn't able to, she'd still go on. You know Stella."

There was an extremely awkward silence between the three teenagers, and as they listened closely, they could hear Stella singing over the running water. "Yeah, you said 'Hey', and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame, yeah! And that's why I smile, it's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now, you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need; the reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile!" Mo and Olivia were trying to hold in their snickers. Charlie just rolled his eyes.

"And for the second time this week, good luck Charles."

"YO STELLA, WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT, YOU DON'T NEED TO THROW ANOTHER ONE IN THE BATHROOM! HURRY IT UP; REZNIK WANTS US DOWNSTAIRS IN TWENTY!" Mo shouted. She then turned to Charlie. "If she's not out of that shower and fully dressed in ten minutes, call me. I have a flare gun I'd love to use." Charlie's eyes widened as Mo chuckled. "I'm just kidding…but if she's not out in ten minutes, call me, and I'll go in and throw ice water on her back." Mo walked out, chuckling evilly, with a sighing Olivia.

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed, a smile on his face. _If Stella is my girlfriend…I'm definitely going to need all of the luck I can get._

**. . . **

"And we're performing here? This is the right stadium, right?" Stella asked, twirling around through the rows and rows of seats on the floor. Her bag on her shoulder, she looked around in awe. Mo and Olivia were just speechless, Olivia a bit too afraid to even talk. "This stadium seats at LEAST five thousand people or more!"

One of the crew members for that show folded his arms and smiled. "You're right, and every single one of those seats are going to be filled tonight." Olivia looked a bit nauseous after those words escaped the crewman's lips. Wen laid a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and she looked up to see him smiling warmly down on her.

"So, Reznik, what's the plan?" Stella asked.

"Well, you guys go to your dressing rooms for about an hour, just chill out, then lunch should get here and you guys will eat, then we'll start rehearsal. Anyone have a problem with pizza for lunch?" Reznik asked around to the crew. Stella smirked.

"As long as I get my lemonade, I don't care if we eat escargot."

Everyone on crew laughed and the band all turned to walk to their dressing rooms. They all went down the hall, laughing and talking. They then turned a corner, to see six doors. Each of them had a band members name on it, with the Lemonade Mouth logo above it. Stella was the first to walk into her dressing room, shutting the door behind her. Everyone else shrugged and went into their own dressing room.

Olivia was sitting in the floor, reading her book, eating a bag of Riesen candies she had smuggled into her bag. Charlie, Wen and Scott were the first to crack and were all sitting in Scott's room, looking up stuff on Scott's laptop. Mo was in her room, watching YouTube videos on her laptop. And Stella? She was in her dressing room, trying to write a song. Mo heard the guitar coming from Stella's room, and knocked gently on the door.

Stella looked up, pen in hand. "Come in…" Mo then opened up the door, and smiled at Stella.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Stella sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I had a streak of inspiration earlier, and I started this song…but I'm having problems finishing it." she said, as Mo sat down beside her.

"Well, maybe I can help you out," Mo noted as she picked up the notebook and read over what Stella had. Stella chewed on the end of the pen, and looked at Mo. "This song's not half bad Stella…it's actually really good. And I think we might be able to finish it…and you just might be able to sing this to Charlie tonight." Stella went red as Mo smirked at her. "I know that's who it's about, so don't deny it."

"You really think we can finish it by tonight?"

"I know we can."

**. . .**

The band stood in a circle, arms around necks and waists with the other crew members as Stella began to talk. "This is it! We've worked so hard for this, and here we are…thanks to the amazing crew, who not only are gonna make this show ten times better, but who know the best places to order pizza from!" Everyone laughed as Stella continued talking. "Thanks to Mrs. Reznik who inspired us to be a band and fight for what we believe in, because without you, we wouldn't be here right now!" Everyone applauded, and after that, they all put their hands in the middle of the circle. "Be heard, be strong, be proud!" they all shouted and everyone began clapping and cheering as they headed for behind the stage.

The closer and closer they got to the stage, they could hear the crowd roaring. A man handed Stella and Scott and Mo their instruments and put the straps on their shoulders as they walked through, and a man threw Charlie his drumsticks. They continued to walk through, until they were under the stage. A stagehand handed Olivia her microphone as she smiled nervously at him, shaking out her hands. Charlie used the back staircase to go sit on his drum stool, and thankfully the lights were off on the stage so no one saw him. Wen used the back entrance to go and stand on one of the platforms with his keyboard, and Scott went to the opposite platform. The three girls got on the three different rising floor areas, Olivia in the center and Stella and Mo on either side of her.

On the mega screens, sparkles rained down in a blur as the opening to Determinate began to play. The crowd went absolutely crazy as Olivia began to sing from under the stage.

_Trying hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messing with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry__  
><em>_You know you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what being friends about_

Suddenly fireworks began to rain down and the spotlights swirled around the stage, no one still able to see the band members. The rising floor platforms the girls were on were slowly beginning to rise, and Olivia continued to sing, the three of them crouched down so no one could see them.

_I, I want to cry__  
><em>_I can't deny__  
><em>_Tonight I wanna up and hide__  
><em>_And get inside__  
><em>_It isn't right__  
><em>_I gotta live in my life__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it_

A loud explosion of colorful smoke blasted on the catwalk as the girls began to rise up from the floor, everyone able to see them. The crowd was jumping, doing the Determinate Slide as they screamed and sang along with Olivia.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

Olivia began to walk down the catwalk with Stella and Mo, who were both jamming their hearts out. They were all having the time of their lives, the colorful glow sticks illuminating out into the audience just lightening their spirits even more.

_Hate to feel this way__  
><em>_And waste a day__  
><em>_I gotta get myself on stage__  
><em>_I shouldn't wait or be afraid__  
><em>_The chips will fall where they may__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I, I know I__  
><em>_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

Mo went beside Scott on his platform, and Olivia and Stella took over Wen's platform. Wen then jumped down from his platform and slid off down the catwalk as he began his insane rap that no one could seem to keep up with.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent__  
><em>_Use it like a veteran__  
><em>_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine__  
><em>_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than__  
><em>_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them__  
><em>_People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline__  
><em>_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!__  
><em>_Cause we're coming to your house (and)__  
><em>_people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths__  
><em>_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel__  
><em>_When they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill__  
><em>_Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground__  
><em>_And just make that sound like_

More smoke blasted up as Mo hit the high note, everyone screaming for her. Wen walked past Olivia as she jumped down past him, brushing her cheek with his lips gently.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate_

Stella jumped off a platform and kicked in mid-air, as a group of people in the front row screamed, "We love you Stella!" There were more camera flashes going off than anything, and Olivia, who was still extremely nervous, was trying to lighten up and ignore the crowd of almost six thousand people.

_Come on and, come on and__  
><em>_Come on and get it going__  
><em>_Come on and, come on and__  
><em>_Come on and get it going__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_On the dance floor__  
><em>_Dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate_

Fireworks exploded out from the sides as Olivia threw her hand up in the air in the signature 'hold it high' position. The crowd screams as Olivia chuckled. "HELLO MANHATTAN!" she said into the microphone, as more cheers erupted. Stella just looked over at Mo, a smile growing on her face.

**. . . **

The set finally finished, after two costume changes and lots and lots of lemonade. Everyone thought that the concert was over, and Stella stepped up. "Before we leave, there's one song I finished writing and I sort of want to play it for everyone. Mo?" Stella turned around, holding onto her guitar. Mo smiled over from where she was standing. Stella grabbed the guitar stool that had been sent up by the crew and sat down. "This song's for someone very special." Mo nudged Charlie as Stella began to play.

_You and me we used to be friends,__  
><em>_Nothing more and nothing less__  
><em>_You and me we used to hang out,__  
><em>_Never ever thinking about_

_More than you and more than me,__  
><em>_A growing love that we didn't see_

The crowd was waving their glow sticks from side to side as Stella continued to sing into the microphone, strumming her guitar. Charlie was blushing red and Mo was beside him nudging the living tar out of his arm. He wanted to hit Mo, but he didn't because he was focusing on two things-Stella, and the fact that she was telling the whole crowd about them.

_Until this kiss,__  
><em>_That was more than this__  
><em>_It was more than us just being friends__  
><em>_This kiss was a magical thing,__  
><em>_My heart did fly and the angels did sing__  
><em>_Oh oh oh..._

_From then on when you looked in my eyes,__  
><em>_It felt like I was being hypnotized__  
><em>_Your cute smile and your perfect hair,__  
><em>_Your beautiful eyes__  
><em>_I can't help but stare cause_

_Its more than you and more than me,__  
><em>_A growing love that we didn't see_

_Until that kiss,__  
><em>_That was more than this__  
><em>_It was more than us just being friends__  
><em>_That kiss was a magical thing,__  
><em>_My heart did fly and the angels did sing__  
><em>_Oh oh oh..._

Mo began to whisper Charlie to go up to her, but he stayed frozen. The audience was waving their hands and glow sticks from side to side as Stella continued to play and sing her heart out. Her baggy grey Rebel Yell shirt moved from side to side, and she tapped her biker boot clad feet against the stool.

_Cause you mean everything to me,__  
><em>_And without you I don't know what I'd be_

_Cause of that kiss,__  
><em>_That was more than this__  
><em>_It was more than us just being friends__  
><em>_That kiss was a magical thing,__  
><em>_My heart did fly and the angels did sing__  
><em>_Oh oh oh..._

_Cause of that kiss_

Stella finished the song, smiling. Charlie beamed at her, clapping his hands the hardest. Stella began to speak into the microphone. "I don't think anyone here has seen The Music Scene taping we did, but, to clear up the rumors-" Stella was then cut off by a pair of lips taking her own. The crowd went ballistic as Charlie pulled away and smiled down at her.

And as they closed with Breakthrough that night, Stella couldn't stop smiling. Even when Mo began singing Stella's most least favorite songs on the way to the airport. _Another crazy day tomorrow…I don't know how it'll be able to top today._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished the chapter…and I just realized how LONG it is. Haha. Anywho, the next chapter will be Wenlivia. (Can you believe it?)And I might also add one of Stella's Diary entries every chapter...would you like that? YES YOU WOULD. I KNOW YOU WOULD. I wanna quickly dedicate this chapter to tomboy2012. Her story, Living on a highwire kept me up until like 2 AM last night because I read it over and over and over and over again. Hehe, school was pretty rough after that! And when she updates, she replies to reviews, and the reply she had to my review was so sweet…I fell all tingly and stuff inside. ANYWAYS. I don't own Determinate or That Kiss by Tiffany Alvord. And with that…I will see all of you Emzinators later. (Yes, I just created a fan name for all of you. xD Goes to show how much free time I have. Or how much I daydream…or get off train of thought. :P ) Love, Emzy<strong>


	11. Plane Rides and Christmas Carols

**Chapter eleven…or as I like to call it, the Wenlivia and Scohini chapter. Teehee. The only non-Wenlivia or non-Scohini part is Stella's Diary…which I do plan on including in every chapter unless, you know, some weird thing happens and I kill off Stella. (Which will never happen. :D) Anyways, back to the story! If you want another chapter, be sure to review! Make me smile, dear Emzinators and Starlinators, Wenlivians, Scohiners, and whatever else you wanna classify yourself as.**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear Diary,

We're on the plane right now, heading off for some state which I don't really feel like looking up on the tour schedule. Partially because there are a good fifty dates on there and they'll make my head spin. And that is the **last **thing I want happening on this plane, seeing as how I already get semi-airsick as it is. (This, Diary, cracked Charlie up. It also earned him a good whack in the head from yours truly.) This plane is by far the coolest plane ever. The itty bitty movie screen on the back of my seat is playing Grownups I think, and I have never in my life seen someone so immersed in a movie, hint hint Charlie.

Tonight's show was absolutely, positively, downright, **mind blowing.** I have never in my life experienced something that overwhelming and exciting. It was a straight up adrenaline rush. And I get to have that same rush for five more months? Uh, _**hell yeah! **_I don't think I'm ever gonna get enough of this. I think I'm still buzzed. Anyways, but tonight I finally finished that song, and I sang it in front of the whole crowd. And stupid Charlie…he kisses me. In front of the whole audience. I still think that the butterflies in my stomach are on steroids, but you know, it's no big deal. (That, Diary, is a _lie_.)

I don't know if Charlie loves me or not. I don't know if **I **love him or not. Are we even in love? Do we even have the potential to be a couple, or are we just destined for 'just best friends' for our whole entire lives? I ask you a lot of questions, Diary, because part of me thinks that you're going to pull a Tom Riddle Diary on me and start writing back. And the other part of me is kind of hoping that once I write them down, I'll be able to think about them and just, I don't know, come up with an answer or solution. I really want to ask Mo or Olivia or one of those advice sites online, or maybe even Charlie, see what he thinks, but do I? No. Because Stella Yamada is too afraid of them laughing at her for having an actual soft side. I have a reputation I have to maintain, Diary! If they ever got their hands on this or found out about my soft side, I'm gonna be forced to watch chick flicks with Mo! **Do you realize how bad that is!**

Anyways, so I just leaned over and asked Mo what city we were headed to next, seeing as how she probably had the entire tour schedule memorized. She said we had two shows in Tennessee, the first being in Memphis and then one in Nashville. I was also told that we were spending Christmas in Nashville. That struck a thought- Christmas was literally right around the corner. I had gotten Mo and Olivia's presents WAY ahead (like the first week of December ahead) and I was pretty sure that I had gotten the guys their presents about two weeks ago. But the fact that it Christmas was so close sort of shocked me. It didn't seem time for Christmas…but it would explain the giant Santa Clauses everywhere. Even though I always celebrated Christmas with my family, it was the knowledge that we would be in a hotel in a different state without our families that sort of hung over me. I was going to be known as 'Charlie's girlfriend' this Christmas. Okay, I need to stop talking about Christmas before I start humming Christmas carols or something like that.

I'm starting to get really sleepy, so I guess I'll just wrap things up here. Tomorrow we're going to be in Tennessee, and frankly, I'm pretty excited. Even though I know I'm not going to fit in with all these Southerners. Oh well. Guess they'll just have to deal with me. And Diary? I already have Christmas carols in my head…it should be a long night.

**. . .**

_NO ONE'S POV_

Stella was knocked out cold, her head on Charlie's shoulder. The volume of her iPod was so loud practically the entire plane could hear Nicki Minaj cussing like there was no tomorrow. He was off on a completely different planet, watching Grownups on the back of the seat in front of him. Mo and Scott were both asleep, their hands loosely entwined. Wen and Olivia were the only ones awake, but just barely. Olivia had her iPod in, reading through her book. Wen was watching an episode of Lost on his phone, but he wasn't too into it. He kept looking over beside him every five minutes to smile at Olivia.

_Just say something to her! Why can't you just talk to her? You two __**are **__dating. But what if that was just a cover up for Mo and Scott? It wasn't! You two kissed at the Ball though! It can't have been a cover up, it just can't. _Wen's mind was on overdrive. He stopped focusing on the TV show and began to flashback to that night.

"_**So are you having fun?" he asked, smiling at the blonde girl standing beside him. She looked up and her eyes were dancing.**_

"_**Of course I'm having fun," she replied, folding her arms and looking around the gymnasium. He wanted to ask her to dance, he really and truly did. What with her in that purple dress, and her hair in a loose bun with curled tendrils framing her face, she looked even more gorgeous than she normally did. But he wasn't a good dancer. In fact, wasn't a good dancer was an understatement. He was a horrid dancer. It had taken him the longest to learn any of the dances for the Halloween Bash. **_

_**A slow song began to play, and Wen took her hand. "Would you like to dance? Though I have to warn you, I'm not the best dancer…" Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning as she tightened her grip on his hand.**_

"_**Don't worry, neither am I."**_

"_**Says the girl who helps Stella choreograph."**_

_**The two walked away from the snack table and to the very edge of the dance floor, not wanting to be stuck under the spotlight. Olivia looked over her shoulder to see Charlie leading Stella out onto the floor and Mo and Scott whispering frantically back at the table. Olivia just shook her head and smiled. "I think Mo wants those two together more than anything," she noted.**_

_**Wen just nodded. "She's living out the fantasy romance she wants through those two."**_

"_**We should fill Scott in."**_

"_**Oh yeah."**_

_**The two were now pressed against each other, Olivia's arms around Wen's neck and his arms lightly around her waist. They weren't really dancing, just swaying from side to side. Wen could smell her perfume plain as day and he so badly wanted to just kiss her. But was he going to? No.**_

_**She looked up at him, a smile lingering on her lips. "Can I ask you a question?"**_

"_**Course, Liv."**_

"_**Do you think I'm ugly?"**_

"_**Wha-no! Of course not, what in the world made you think of that?"**_

_**Olivia was now blushing, like she always did. "I don't know…I guess I just figured you asked me out of sympathy, since I didn't have a date or something." **_

"_**Of course not."**_

_**And then, to his surprise, Olivia got up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. Was this a dream? It had to be. She would never make the first move, but yet, here they were, and she was kissing him. He was surprised Brennigan wasn't on that stupid segway of his, making sure people weren't doing what they were doing- sucking each other's faces off, but then again, he was just as surprised that Olivia had kissed him. She pulled away, biting her lip. "Thanks," she whispered.**_

"_**Any time."**_

He looked over at Olivia, taking out one of her earphones. She looked up at him, and he smiled warmly. "You can go back to your book in a second; I just want to talk to you real quick." She licked her finger and folded the corner of the page she was on and shut the book.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to ask you, are you cool with this whole, you know, us dating thing? Because if you aren't, then I'm okay, but if you are I'm okay with that too, I just want you to be happy, and I didn't really want you to feel like I was forcing this on you, but-"

Olivia rested her tiny and surprisingly cold hand over his. "Wen, calm down, you're sweating bullets. And yes, I'm cool with the whole us dating thing, but I'm not sure you are…you look like you're running a fever." At that she chuckled a bit, and Wen let out a sigh of relief.

"So we are dating?"

"Yes Wen." And with that, she laid her head on his shoulder and resumed reading her book. He smiled and continued watching the episode of Lost he had pulled up, but it was pretty hard after that, seeing as how the girl of his dreams was this close to him.

**. . . **

Mo stirred, to see Scott beside her playing Fruit Ninja on his phone. She rolled her eyes and stretched her arms, purposely hitting Scott in the shoulder. He looked over at her, smiled, and put his phone down. "Is someone demanding attention?" he asked, playfully.

Mo looked in between the seats to see Stella's phone. She smiled evilly. "No, but someone is about to get their phone looked through." She then stood up and gently grabbed Stella's phone, careful not to wake up the two sleeping teenagers. The sun was beginning to come through the windows of the plane, and Mo flounced back in her seat.

She looked at Scott for help when it came to the password, and the two of them locked eyes for a minute before they both said in unison, "Lemonade." Mo then typed in the eight letters and Stella's phone then opened up to the two of them. Mo and Scott exchanged looks.

"What do we want to know?" he asked.

"We want to go through her messages to Charlie. The two of them were texting the whole plane ride," Mo said, with a 'really?' look on her face. Scott just nodded, and Mo chose the messaging icon. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she wanted. The last message sent showed up, and it read, '_**Oh shut up, you know you're my girl**_.' Mo squealed, and Scott jacked the phone from her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"They're together, you've already started on their wedding scrapbook, don't you think you're getting a little obsessive?" Scott whispered. Mo slouched.

"I guess I am…you're right, I need to stop living in Stella's life and start living in mine." Mo said, proudly. Scott smiled at her and brushed her arm with his fingertips.

"Good…because I've missed _my_ Mo." The two leaned in to kiss and were rudely interrupted by a screech from in front of them.

"MOHINI BANJAREE WHERE IN THE WORLD IS MY PHONE!"

Mo chuckled. "Looks like Stella's up."

**. . .**

_PAGE SIX_

**LEMONADE MOUTH – DETERMINATE TOUR STARTS WITH ROMANCE**

_**Lemonade Mouth, America's new breakthrough band, kicked off their Determinate Tour last night in Manhattan, New York. The band, which taped a segment for the national music show, The Music Scene, all announced their current relationship statuses on the show. Mohini, bass, and Scott, guitar, continue their relationship, and to a surprise, Olivia, lead singer, and Wendell, keyboard announced that they were in a relationship. But the biggest surprise of all had to be the conformation of Starlie (Stella Yamada, guitar, and Charlie Delgado, drums). Delgado was asked if he was in a relationship with Stella, and the two quickly shot the rumor down. However, the two ended up sharing a kiss on screen. After the taping, their manager, Ms. Jenny Reznik, posted pictures on the band's blog of the band and their Times Square advertisement (click here to see photo) and another photo was leaked of a couple in the band sharing a passionate kiss in the streets. The band has also posted a video online of a street performance, which has gone viral. So the question is, will these relationships hold up? Or will they crumble under the pressure of going out on stage live every night for the next five months? Stay tuned to find out.**_

_**-Marty S, Editor in Chief**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter was actually pretty short, so sorry about that! But it was a filler chapter as you might call it. The next chapter should be very fun to write. And I made sure the band spent Christmas in Nashville because I LOVE Nashville. :) Anywho, I hope this enlightened your spirits a little. Chapter twelve will be up sooner than you think. ;) And chapter twelve is a LONG chapter. A very very long chapter. So while I write, REVIEW PLEASE. They mean the world to me! And if you review, I might throw a little special something in the next chapters coming up. So review, and remember, keep on determinating. It's the key to life. ;) Love, Emzy<strong>


	12. Crazy in Love

**Welcome to one of the most awkward and weird, yet surprisingly sweet chapters in this story! (Wow, what a way to describe a chapter.) Take a bag of popcorn as you go. xD Anyways, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review, and go check out the official trailer for this story on my YouTube (which may not be up at the moment because I'm experiencing Vegas-being-all-stupid-difficulties)! Real quick…wanna dedicate this chapter to MewxMewxLove! Thanks for all your sweet reviews! Gosh I love holidays. More time for me to write.**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear Diary,

It's a new day. (Oh joy.) And so I figured that I shall enlighten you with the lovely things that have happened in Tennessee while we wait for wardrobe to finish up. So we get off the plane, and we're hounded with hordes and hordes of paparazzi. There were so many flashes I swear I developed epilepsy or something. It was rough. Thank God the next couple of shows weren't such long distance and we get to finally use the bus. I'm pretty excited. It's gonna be a true bonding experience.

After we were bombarded with the paparazzi, Ms. Reznik took us out to breakfast at this little country restaurant called Cracker Barrel. Never in my life have I tasted such amazing food. I even bought souvenirs from the restaurant just to remember how good the food was. I have made it my new goal to go to this restaurant again after we finish with the Nashville show and eat Christmas Eve dinner there or something. Man. Now I'm hungry again. Thank God for to go boxes.

Driving to the arena was so much fun. Never in my life have I seen so many trees and pastures and horses and cows. Of course there were some skyscrapers, so I knew I wasn't in some crazy hallucination, but I think we were all sitting there taking pictures of grass and horses and trees through the windows. I found it pretty hilarious when Charlie got pissed because Scott ate all his leftovers. Diary, let's just say that Scott found himself in the passenger seat one minute and the trunk the next…and poor Mo was begging for Charlie to 'never do that again'. Speaking of Mo, she went through my phone, and ever since that she's dropped the subject of me and Charlie being a, you know, couple. Something happened on that plane. And I wanna know what happened.

Anywho. (Anywho is such a fun word to say.) So we get to the stage, and oh dear god, this one was at least _twice _the size of the one in Manhattan. The tour bus was dropping our stuff off at the hotel, which was supposedly humongous. I'm just hoping and praying that the bozos that work at the hotel don't mess my suitcase up. Those presents were expensive. And I will NOT be too happy if those things break. Speaking of Christmas…it's coming. And I'm so nervous. I don't want Charlie to think I'm a horrible girlfriend with the gift I bought him. I don't even know if he'll like it.

Now for the true highlight of the day- rehearsal. I swear, I laughed so hard that I was in tears. Mo had supposedly gone to her dressing room to get her lucky strap, and Scott was all like, "Well let's just go ahead and rehearse the vocals without her." So Olivia starts singing and it turns out Mo had gone back to the sound booth and put so much auto tune in Olivia's microphone that we didn't even recognize her voice! At first we were like, "Liv, you okay?" and she was like, "Yeah, let's just keep going…" Eventually she got so frustrated and she screamed, "MOHINI!" and the mic was still in auto tune so naturally it sounded hilarious. Maybe Mo isn't that bad. But then again, her dad calls about The Music Scene performance and practically cusses her out over speakerphone…they were scared I was choking or something I was laughing so hard.

Anyways, tonight's show is going to be so much fun. From what Reznik told us (and this is an assumption, I was half asleep and half mesmerized in the number of fields and pastures we were passing by) we were getting to perform the new song Olivia and her new _boyfriend_ Wen wrote a few weeks before Snowflake Ball. I'm in love with it. Great…more usage of the L word. I can say that I'm in love with a song, but I can't tell Charlie I'm in love with him. WAIT. AM I IN LOVE WITH CHARLIE!

I'll figure that out during wardrobe.

_NO ONE'S POV_

It had been a long day for the Lemonade Mouth gang. The tour had only just begun and Stella was just ready to go back to the hotel, take a bubble bath and go to sleep. The fact that she was anxious for Christmas was one thing, but it was also the fact that the…L word continued to mock her.

Stella, Mo and Olivia sat in the three directors chairs in hair and makeup. The girls were sitting there, actively talking. Stella was actually looking a lot calmer in makeup; partially because they had bribed her with another trip to Cracker Barrel. "So tell me, how do you know if you're um, in love with someone…" Stella whispered; her voice so low so only the woman doing her makeup could hear her. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't the only one who heard.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE?" Mo shrieked. She and Olivia's mouths dropped as the other people doing their hair and makeup exchanged shocked looks. Stella went red.

"No! I'm not-I mean, I don't think so, I mean, you're married, how did you know that you were in love with your husband?" Stella asked the makeup woman trying to pay as little attention to Mo and Olivia as possible, all her words joining together she was so nervous. Mo's mouth was still hung wide open as she turned to look at Olivia.

"Did she just say she was in love?"

"NO! I'm just asking, what it feels like to be in love…I mean, you would know!" Stella stammered, still burning red. Mo just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…? So basically, you wanna know what the signs are that you're in love." Mo said, trying to understand what in the devil's name Stella was trying to get across to her. Stella nodded frantically as her face continued to grow redder and redder, the exact opposite of Olivia's. "Um, okay, well do you feel butterflies in your stomach?"

Stella snorted. "Please, forget butterflies. It's like tigers on steroids doing back flips in my stomach. And then every single time someone even mentions his name I feel like I just downed a whole bottle of tequila."

"Only you would know what that feels like, Stell."

Stella shot Mo a glare, and continued on as a lady began curling her hair. "As I was saying…I'm always having trouble going to sleep and staying on track because my mind just wanders off to other things and I never do that! Am I in love? Because I've never really been in love and I have no idea what it feels like and if this is what love is-"

"Stella. SHUT UP!" Mo rolled her eyes. "From what I can see, yeah, you're in love with Charlie. I mean, no sleep, can't stop getting off track, the weird fluttery feeling in your chest, it's all love…" Stella's face was still crimson as she looked at her hands. "Stella, are you…are you scared to be in love?"

"So what if I am?" Stella mumbled.

Olivia finally chose this opportunity to speak. "Stella, Charlie's not a bad guy. He wouldn't play with your heart and just break it. The way he looks at you just lets us know that he's smitten like a little lovesick kitten. Stell, you gotta be willing to just take a risk." Mo just nodded.

"Come on Stella, what's the worst thing that's gonna happen to you if you do fall too hard? You hit the ground? Hello, you have the two best picker uppers right here!"

"If you promise to never say picker uppers again, then maybe I'll believe you."

**. . . **

The night of the Memphis concert was slowly drawing to a close. There was one last song that the band was to perform and the most nervous of them all was Stella. Olivia walked up to the microphone, her ponytail swishing behind her. "Alright Memphis, we got one more song for you tonight! This is a little song we like to call Crazy in Love."

At that moment, Stella could feel her heart rate rise. _Come on Stella, you can do this. It's just one song. Pretend you were just given the song and told to sing it. Fake all of the emotion you normally put in the songs. And after that you can go back to the hotel and just pretend none of it ever happened._ Scott looked over at Stella to start playing, and she mouthed a quick apology to him.

Scott and Stella began to play, head banging as the screens in the background were flashing with hearts. Stella could feel her stomach twisting in knots but she just put on a fake smile and continued playing as more and more camera flashes went off in her direction.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes__  
><em>_I touch on you more and more every time__  
><em>_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go__  
><em>_Call your name two, three times in a row__  
><em>_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain__  
><em>_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame__  
><em>_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand__  
><em>_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

The crowd was clapping as Olivia sang and walked down the catwalk with Wen playing his little keyboard that sat on his shoulder. Many people were now videoing this, but no one seemed to pay attention to the growing paler and paler Stella. If you were up close, Stella looked almost sick. _Okay Mo, I doubt this is love. This is just downright sickness or something._

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)__  
><em>_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

_When I talk to my friends so quietly__  
><em>_"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me__  
><em>_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress__  
><em>_You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress__  
><em>_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew__  
><em>_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you__  
><em>_Yeah, but I still don't understand__  
><em>_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Stella looked around, terrified. She was feeling worse and worse by the minute. Her words seemed to swarm around in her own head. _GET IT TOGETHER YAMADA, YOU ARE A TOUGH, STRONG, DETERMINED BADASS AND YOU ARE NOT LETTING ONE SILLY LITTLE FOUR LETTER WORD BRING YOU DOWN LIKE THIS! _She had to get off that stage. **Now.**

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)__  
><em>_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

Suddenly, not caring who saw her, Stella mouthed at Scott to keep going as she fled the stage. Some of the people who saw looked around concerned, but no one really seemed to notice that Stella was gone until Olivia and Mo went off down the catwalk when all three girls were supposed to be together. Wen immediately took their place as he started his rap, as they began to try and nonchalantly look for Stella. They exchanged frantic looks, but finished the show and retreated back onto the floor platforms and sunk back down to under the stage.

They immediately took off, screaming, "STELLA! STELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" They kicked open doors and scoured through rooms, behind clothes racks, and they even felt compelled to open one of the extremely large cases backstage to see if Stella was there. They were beginning to grow hopeless, when they heard a few muffled and choked sobs coming from Mo's dressing room. Olivia and Mo exchanged looks and Mo took a deep breath. "Go stall the guys, tell them she's alright. I wanna talk to her alone." Olivia just nodded as Mo opened the door gently.

Stella, who was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, looked up at Mo. Mo walked over and sat down beside the red eyed, tearstained faced girl. "Hey." she whispered. Stella wiped her eyes.

"I made a complete idiot out of myself back there, Mo. Do you realize that my reputation is over? I'll bet half the blogs have already posted it- Stella Yamada Flees the Stage While Playing a Love Song. Mo, I wish I could just rewind the past hour of my life…" Mo looked at Stella with worry dancing across her face. Never in her life had she seen Stella this emotionally shipwrecked.

"Stella, no one's gonna be talking about this, not if Ms. Reznik can help it. You know her," Stella chuckled through her tears a bit as Mo rubbed her back. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why'd you run off the stage?"

"I don't know…I'm at war with myself I guess. Part of me says that I'm not in l…l…love with Charlie, and the other part tells me I need to tell him before the anxiety of it eats me alive. And you saw what just happened…I can't put this off anymore with us constantly being surrounded by love and having to sing love songs every night. Mo, what do I do?" Stella looked at Mo with pain on her face. Mo took a deep breath and looked Stella dead in the eye.

"You need to tell Charlie, hon. It's the only way you're gonna be able to get back on stage tomorrow night." Mo stood up. "I'm gonna go get him, and you're gonna just tell him. What you tell him, that's totally up to you. But things aren't gonna get better if you keep avoiding it." As Mo walked to the door, Stella lifted her head.

"Hey Mo?"

Mo's hand hovered over the doorknob as she turned around. "Yeah Stells?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." And with that Mo walked out and bounded down the hallways to find Charlie. As she did, she passed Reznik, who was speaking angrily into her phone.

"No, _you _better listen here buddy, you post one thing about Stella and her little Houdini act tonight and I will make SURE that no one ever reads your tabloid trash ever again, do you hear me?" Mo tried not to laugh, because seeing Reznik as pissed off as she was was slightly hilarious, but she eventually swallowed it and turned the corner to the guys' dressing rooms. The second she neared Charlie's dressing room, she could hear a fight going on.

"LOOK OLIVIA, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT'S MO TALKING TO HER OR THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, I AM GOING TO TALK TO HER!" A voice that sounded a whole lot like Charlie boomed.

"LISTEN HERE, LOVER BOY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" shrieked a girl. _**OLIVIA!**_ No, there was no way Olivia would raise her voice at Charlie of all people. Mo was actually a little afraid to open the door because she thought if she did, a knife would go flying by her head. She took a deep breath and opened the door. A red faced Charlie and a pale Olivia whipped around to see her.

"And there you go! Mo's not talking to her, and now for all we know, Stella could be on a bus to CANADA at this point!" Charlie shouted, holding his hands out at Mo as though advertising her like a car salesman would advertise a car.

Olivia threw her hands up in the air. "CHARLIE! STELLA IS NOT ON A BUS TO CANADA! WE'D KNOW IF STELLA'S ON HER WAY TO CANADA OR NOT!" She then turned around to face Mo. A lot quieter she asked, "Stella's not on her way to Canada is she?"

Mo rolled her eyes. "Of course not…but…" she turned to Charlie. "You. She wants to talk to you and you _alone._ And I'll go ahead and warn you…she's um, she's not exactly Stella at the moment."

"She's not Hannah Montana is she?" Charlie asked, part of his real personality returning from whatever planet it had been on earlier. Mo groaned and pushed Charlie out of the room.

"Go talk!" she sighed, and with that, she slammed the door in his face. She turned to Olivia and gave her a 'what-the-hell-was-that' look on her face. Olivia just shrugged, and sat down in a chair putting her head in her hands.

Charlie walked down the hall at a hurried pace, worried that Stella wouldn't be in her dressing room when he got there. He eventually broke out in a jog, arriving to her dressing room much faster. He gently knocked on the door, and a faint voice whispered, "Come in." He opened the door and saw the exact same thing Mo saw- a girl who looked a lot like Stella, but with red eyes and tears running down her face.

"Stella?"

Stella stood up, walked over to him, and took a deep breath. "Charlie, I've made a complete fool out of myself, and I wish I could just, I don't know, turn back time and just redo the last hour of my life, but I can't, and…you're the reason I ran off stage." Stella's eyes were closed and Charlie just looked down at her. "I don't know if what I'm about to say is going to scare you off or permanently shut you down, but I have to get this off my chest or I swear I'm gonna go insane. Charlie…"

There was a heavy silence between the two, and Stella opened her eyes, looking up at Charlie. "I love you," she whispered. She could feel more tears in her eyes, because her mind was going all worst-case-scenario on her and thinking that he was scared and didn't feel the same way, and that he was just going to dump her. But before she could say anything else, she felt someone take her breath away – literally – and she realized that Charlie was kissing her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Charlie rested his hands on her waist. The two pulled apart, and Stella just looked up at him as he smiled down on her.

"I love you too."

**. . .**

"Dude, why on earth are we at a jewelry store?"

"Because, you and I both know very well that we didn't expect to be in relationships at this point and that we need to step up our game with buying Christmas presents."

Charlie and Wen were standing in the middle of a jewelry store, sticking out like sore thumbs. Charlie had drug a completely clueless Wen out with him before they headed out for rehearsals while the girls and Scott went horseback riding. Now that they had girlfriends, they had to improve the Christmas presents that they had originally gotten the girls.

"So what do we even do?"

"We do back flips."

"We do?"

"Of course not. What kind of jewelry does Olivia wear?"Charlie rolled his eyes. This was going to be hopeless.

"Earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings, I don't know, the whole nine yards." Wen said, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Wen, I meant when she's not performing."

"Oh! She wears bracelets and earrings…but I really hate to just pull the usual earrings move like every other guy would." Charlie was a bit astonished that Wen had that in him, but just shook his head.

"Okay, so get her a bracelet."

Wen smiled at Charlie. "Thanks bro. I'm gonna go ask one of the people that actually work here for some help. Meet back up in fifteen?" Charlie just nodded, and Wen walked off, looking slightly less lost. Charlie just sighed and began looking through the cases for something that he could buy for Stella. Rows and rows of diamonds and pearls and silver and gold, and nothing seemed like something he could actually see his girlfriend wearing.

Then he saw it. It was a silver chain with a tiny heart pendant with three diamonds on the side. He looked up at the lady behind the counter. "Hi, um, can I see that necklace right there?" he asked. The lady smiled at him and got it out of the case.

"Here you go, the diamond heart pendant. Ten karat." Charlie toyed with the pendant in his hands, and looked directly at her.

"Where do I buy this at?"

The lady chuckled. "I'll go ahead and ring it up for you. So, is this for your momma or a girlfriend or what?" The woman's Southern drawl made everything sound more interesting, as she rung up the necklace for him.

"It's for my girlfriend." Charlie replied, handing the woman his debit card.

"She's one special girl then. Say, you look really familiar…you look just like one of the kids in that band, oh shoot, what's it called…oh, that's right, Lemonade Mouth. They played in Memphis last night."

"Yeah, that was us."

The lady's eyes lit up as she put the necklace in a black velvet box. "Really? You guys got some good reviews I hear. And them Memphis critics don't go too light either." Charlie just smiled at her. "Well, boy, whoever this girl is, she's gonna have a very merry Christmas," she noted as she handed him the bag.

"I hope so."

"You stay safe over the holidays, you hear? I hear we might have some snow tomorrow night."

"I will, thanks. You too." Charlie then took his little bag and walked out of the store, the little bell jingling behind him. Wen was leaning up against the wall, and when he saw Charlie, he walked over to him.

"Well, let's see what you bought Stella." Wen said. Charlie took the box out of the bag and opened it. Wen just stared at the necklace. "Dude…Stella's gonna be in freaking tears when she sees that. How on earth did you afford that?"

"Never mind on money, let's see what you got Liv."

Wen pulled a little black velvet box out, and popped it open. There was a diamond bracelet, with a microphone charm in the center. Charlie's eyes widened. "Yeah, Liv's probably gonna freak out. And we know Mo, she's gonna be aww-ing her head off the entire time."

"Let's hope Scott proposes to her or something so we won't look like romantic idiots." Wen said, as they walked back to the car.

**. . .**

The band was sitting in a circle in Mo's dressing room, all of them surrounding Mo's laptop. They had told Reznik that they weren't going to read any reviews, but naturally, when Charlie had mentioned that a stranger on the street (which was really the jewelry woman, but he wasn't telling them that or all hell would break loose) had said they had some pretty good reviews, they had locked the door in Mo's room and pulled up the review.

"Okay, this one's the top result, let's read it." Mo pointed out. She clicked on the link, and suddenly the review loaded.

"Blah blah blah blah, okay, here we go, Lemonade Mouth, the hot new 'it' band is on tour, and their opening night was a success, so we were only expecting the best when they came to Memphis to perform. And we got more than the best. Performing their hit songs that have rocked the country by storm, the band was an absolute delight to see…okay, ooh, here's one that talks about Wen and Olivia, let's read it!" Stella chuckled evilly. "Everyone knows that Scott and Mohini are Lemonade Mouth's most powerful couple, well that's gonna get Mo another phone call from her dear dear daddy, but will Wen and Olivia rise to the occasion and claim that title? During the dynamic performance last night, a song entitled, 'Crazy in Love' was sung, and rumor has it that White and Gifford wrote the song together…okay, so stuff we already know." Stella said, closing out of the page.

"So that stranger wasn't lying when they said we had good reviews," Scott noted, smirking like always. He knew that the guys had gone jewelry shopping for the girls, and he chose not to go with them, partially because he had already bought Mo a pair of diamond earrings weeks in advance.

"Now when Reznik comes in and asks us what we were doing, we're going to lie and say we were watching funny videos of cats." Stella said, pointing her finger at all of them. Everyone stifled back laughter and nodded.

Scott eventually pulled out a bag of grapes and threw them up at the ceiling and tried catching it in his mouth. Everyone began to join in on the fun, what with Mo not even throwing them up in the air and Stella catching Wen's grape on accident. Ms. Reznik walked in, and raised an eyebrow. "You guys are such typical teenagers."

Stella looked up at her and smirked. "Well, we are teenagers. And for the record, we were watching cat videos before this." Everyone began to die laughing and Stella rolled her eyes. "Way to help me out there guys."

"The tour bus is out front, and I think there's something you guys might want on there…" Ms. Reznik said, trailing off. Stella was the first one out the door, the rest of them following after her. They walked (or in Stella's case, sprinted) out of the building and saw the bus out front. Stella walked in the bus, and screeched once she saw what was inside.

The rest of the band exchanged looks and walked inside. Stella had her hands clamped over her mouth and looked like she was about to pass out. She was holding onto a tiny folded note, and from the look on her face, that note meant more than the size of it.

Mo grabbed the note from Stella's hand and began to read what was on it. "_Dear Lemonade Mouth, we would be honored if you would host the 'Ring in the New Year Bash in Los Angeles this December 30…"_ Mo looked at Stella, and the two of them screamed as loud as they possibly could.

The Ring in the New Year Bash was a big Hollywood event, almost as big as any other award show you'd see on TV. Stella looked as though she was about to cry, and Mo was hyperventilating. Wen rolled his out. "Don't kill yourselves over this."

Stella shot him a glare. "I'll make you go to the Bash in your SpongeBob boxers and nothing else. And the Bash is _live_."

Wen didn't say another word to the girls about the Bash after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. That's that chapter! And the trailer is officially on YouTube, go check it out. Next chapter is the great chapter thirteen…so excited! And just to let you all know…homemade fudge makes a GREAT breakfast. Bahah. Well, I'm off to finish thirteen. I don't own Crazy in Love by Beyonce (and wasn't that so sad that Stella was so overridden with the fact that she didn't know if she was in love with Charlie that she ran off stage?) or any of the other songs I might have used in this chapter. Keep on determinatin', loves. Love, Emzy <strong>


	13. Christmas Eve in the Lobby

**Chapter thirteen. I wouldn't be too surprised if I cried during this chapter. It's just too sweet! Anyways, this will be the last time I update for a bit (school) and while I'm working on Chapter Fourteen, please please review! It means the world to me! And with that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear Diary,

Well, I did it. I finally did it. Diary, I finally told Charlie I loved him, and it feels like the world's been lifted off my shoulders. After my darkest moment, which involved my fleeing off stage in Memphis during Crazy in Love because I was so emotionally overridden, it seems like the light has finally found me. Thank God. And thanks to Reznik, the tabloids don't have any right to publish my little run from the stage. I love it when Reznik goes all Mama Bear on those sleazebags.

So, Diary, I have **incredible** news. We, we being Lemonade Mouth, get to host Ring in the New Year Bash. THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST WATCHED TELEVISION EVENTS EVERY SINGLE YEAR, DIARY! I'm so freaking stoked! This, of course, means more dress shopping with the demons, but I don't think I'll mind this time go round, because the whole world will end up seeing me in this dress. As long as the dress isn't pink, I think I'll be okay. But if it's pink, I will strangle Mo, and that's a promise.

Last night's show was amazing. We had such a fun time singing with the Nashvillians as Wen called them. And since we were in Tennessee, we covered The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Not that I put that in the "suggestion box". Course not. Okay, so maybe I did. But no one knows. Except for maybe Charlie, but just because he knows I like her music, doesn't mean he's still not the oblivious guy he was before. He still doesn't know about my other guilty pleasures. And I hope he never ever will. Because I lied about me hating those things. (Yes Diary, I'm so smooth. I cover things up by lying.)

We get to our hotel, and the only word running around in my head was damn. This place was fancy shmancy. It looked like somewhere one of those billionaires lived. And our rooms were humongous. And need I remind you that we're _sharing _rooms this time around. So it's like walking in a tiny little house. All the girls are sharing a room, and I've made it very very clear that if anyone takes my spot on the bed I will ultimately strangle them until they turn blue. They've all seemed to get that rule memorized pretty quickly. Good for them. Anyways, so I immediately grab the room service menu, and Mo just rolls her eyes and states, "Stella, you're gonna have our bills racked up to the sky." I just looked at her and asked, "Do you want cake or pie?"

Today was okay, I guess. Liv and Wen went horseback riding again today, and seeing as how Wen rides horses, we were all pretty confident that Liv would be okay if something bad happened and the horse goes all psycho on her. Mo and Scott went shopping (gee Diary, when will that actually surprise me?) and poor Scott was drug around thousands and thousands of stores and he came back holding at least ten bags that were larger than him. Me and Charlie, well we stayed in the guys' room and watched movies on demand today, seeing as how all the movies on cable were Christmas related. I didn't feel up to watching Frosty the Snowman or The Christmas Carol for the ten thousandth time. Charlie would constantly poke me and ask me if I wanted to watch Titanic or something and I'd throw a pillow at him. You'd think the boy knew his best-friend-turned-girlfriend a little better than that.

Reznik surprised us with another trip to Cracker Barrel for dinner (Oh Diary, you had no idea how excited I was.) and I ate more than I ever thought I could. Mo told me to stop eating or I'd explode, and I just rolled my eyes and threw my straw wrapper at her. And sweet tea…oh my god Diary. This place has just flat out amazing sweet tea. I had at least four refills before the meal came. Again, I ate more than I thought I ever could. And then Wen got his fingers stuck in one of those Chinese Finger Traps and I got the whole attempt to get it off on video. It was priceless.

Right now, we're all sitting in mine, Olivia's and Mo's room, and no one's really paying much attention to me, which is mainly the reason I have you pulled and I'm updating this. Reznik's gonna be here in a few with some fudge that someone made down in the lobby (good ol' Reznik was taking hints from me and pretending to know people to get free stuff) so I better wrap this story up pretty quickly. I'm also a little scared because I think we're all gonna open one present tonight. If anyone opens a present I got them…well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

_NO ONE'S POV_

Reznik knocked on the door, and Stella jumped up to get it. She opened the door, and Reznik was holding a large plate of fudge. "FUDGE'S HERE!" Stella yelled as Ms. Reznik walked in and set the plate of fudge on the coffee table. Stella shut the door and ran over to the plate of fudge, picking up at least five of the little squares. Ms. Reznik just rolled her eyes as the rest of the teenagers swarmed the fudge plate.

"Stella, Scott, go get your guitars." Ms. Reznik said as the teenagers stuffed their faces. Stella just looked at her confusedly. "What? I thought it'd be fun if you all went downstairs to the lobby and had a little jam session by the tree. No one's down in the lobby, so you guys can wear your…Christmas pajamas…" Ms. Reznik raised her eyebrow as she looked at Stella, who was in a pair of red, white and green Christmas tree pajama pants and a white tank top. Stella smiled and continued eating fudge. "If you guys go, there's more fudge downstairs and there's a good three plates left."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Reznik."

"Oh my god, yes, perfect."

"I'm in love with that fudge."

The band then retreated down to the lobby, Mo and Olivia carrying one present with each of the band members' names on it, Stella and Scott carrying their guitars and Charlie and Wen carrying blankets to Stella's request. They didn't actually think that she wanted to spend the night down there? They walked over to the small little area by the crackling fire and the Christmas tree and set up camp. Stella began to strum random chords as they all talked and laughed.

Stella began to start strumming, and Mo looked up at her, a smile growing on her face as she realized what song Stella was playing. She nudged Olivia, who was already humming along.

_Na na na na na_

_Take a look around__  
><em>_Who would have thought we'd all be here?__  
><em>_So let's mess around__  
><em>_Cuz the future is unclear_

_We got nothin' better to do__  
><em>_We're just tryin' to get through__  
><em>_Can you hear me?__  
><em>_Can you hear me?_

Stella was trying not to laugh as Mo got in Scott's lap and began to act out the song for him. Olivia and Wen's hands were millimeters from each others, and Mo shoved their hands together as she giggled. _Note to self, never let Mo have anything with sugar in it after 10 p.m. unless it's an absolute emergency. Otherwise, go ahead and plan own funeral. _Charlie slid over closer to Stella and shot her a warm smile.

_Let the music groove you__  
><em>_Let the melody move you__  
><em>_Feel the beat and just let go__  
><em>_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you__  
><em>_Anywhere it wants to__  
><em>_When we're stuck and can't get free,__  
><em>_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_It's all, we got, we're gonna use it__  
><em>_Come on, come on, turn up the music_

_Yeah_

Mo joined in singing, poking Scott's arm. Poor Scott looked as though he was about to die. Wen pulled Olivia into his lap and Mo stopped singing momentarily to whistle. The concierge was paying absolutely nothing to the singing band.

_All we have is now__  
><em>_Let's make the most of this__  
><em>_Come on break it out__  
><em>_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand__  
><em>_But we'll make 'em if we can__  
><em>_Do you hear me?__  
><em>_Are you with me?_

_Let the music groove you__  
><em>_Let the melody move you__  
><em>_Feel the beat and just let go__  
><em>_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you__  
><em>_Anywhere it wants to__  
><em>_When we're stuck and can't get free,__  
><em>_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_It's all, we go, we're gonna use it__  
><em>_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_Yeah_

They were taking a good long time with the song, laughing and bringing up funny moments while Stella and Scott strummed. Mo, who had calmed down a bit, was sitting curled underneath a blanket, not singing but pointing out funny things, from the first time they had ever sung that song all the way to when they had tried going guitar shopping with Stella-which, for the record, was pretty impossible according to Mo. 

_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_It's all, we go, we're gonna use it__  
><em>_Come on, come on, turn up the music (Turn up the music)__  
><em>_Ooh_

_Let the music groove you (groove you)__  
><em>_Let the melody move you (oh)__  
><em>_Feel the beat and just let go (just let go)__  
><em>_Get the rhythm into your soul (to your soul)_

_Let the music take you (take you)__  
><em>_Anywhere it wants to__  
><em>_When we're stuck and can't get free,__  
><em>_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_It's all, we go, we're gonna use it__  
><em>_Feel the beat and just let go__  
><em>_Get the rhythm into your soul__  
><em>_Let the music take you__  
><em>_Anywhere it wants to__  
><em>_Come on, come on, turn up the music__  
><em>_Yeah_

They all cheered and clapped as Stella and Scott rested their guitars on the edge of the couch. Mo and Stella pushed the coffee table to the side and they all sat in the floor, Stella, Charlie and Mo leaning up against the couch, and the others perpendicular to them, leaning against the coffee table. "Shall we start with tradition, and open our one present now?" Scott said, turning around to get all the presents off the table. Olivia clapped her hands and Mo smiled. "Who wants to go first?"

"How about we let Wen go first?" Mo chuckled. Scott shrugged, and handed Wen a box. "Ooh, he's gotta open mine!" Mo rolled her eyes. "You better love it Wen, or I'm gonna cry." She fake sniffled as everyone laughed. Stella, who was under a blanket, rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Wen ripped open the box, and pulled out a sweater. He looked over at Mo, a serious look on his face. "God Mo, I hate this so much." Everyone laughed as Mo put her hand over her heart and faked a sob.

"Wendell, you just constantly continue to hurt my feelings! I mean first, you hate on that sweater that I spent my money on you, and then the fact that you're not dating me, I mean god, Wen, you're just so handsome it hurts! I could even sing about it." Everyone was laughing extremely hard as Mo pretended to wipe her eyes.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I love it."

"Good. You're welcome." Mo reached over and gave Wen a quick hug. "Who's next?" No one answered, so Mo grabbed the present that had her name on it. "Oh god, this one's from Stella…a baby tiger's not gonna jump out and attack me, is it?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "No, but if you keep it up, I'll take the present and stuff a baby tiger in there." Charlie smiled at Stella and pulled her closer to him as Mo opened the present.

"Oh my god, Stella, I love you!" Mo said as her eyes lit up. There was the strap that she had wanted so badly, and underneath the strap was the pair of boots Mo had been eyeing in the mall the one time that Stella had gone to the mall with Mo since they had all seen a movie beforehand. Mo leaned over and gave Stella a hug. Stella flipped her hair and smirked.

"I know, ain't gotta tell me twice."

"Here you go, Little Miss Cocky, open your present." Mo tossed Stella her present and Stella read the name tag.

"Great. I got Scott's present," Stella said with fake disgust. Scott scoffed as Stella chuckled and opened the box. "Perfume?" She pulled it out and sprayed it all over Charlie, who coughed. She then sniffed Charlie's shirt and her eyes lit up. "This smells so good!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and now I smell like your perfume. Thanks Scott."

Scott smiled. "You're welcome bro."

Charlie then reached into the middle of the unopened presents and handed Scott his. "Oh crap, I got Wen's present…you sure there's something in here?" Scott said as he began to shake the present. Wen rolled his eyes and put his hands on Olivia's stomach.

"Yes, now just open the present."

Scott opened his present, which was a hat that Scott had tried on with the guys one day. Scott smiled and thanked Wen, then threw Charlie his present. "It's from Liv." Stella ripped the bow that was on the front off and stuck it on Charlie's forehead.

"Aww, look at the pretty princess!" Stella cooed.

"Yes, thank you honey." Charlie then opened his present and smiled at Olivia. "New drumsticks, thanks Liv. And dang, you got them customized? Sweet!"

Mo shook her head. "You'll have 'em broke in under a week."

"Since when did you become my mother?"

"Since when did you become my wife?"

"Hey now," Stella interrupted. Mo smiled evilly.

"That's right, I forgot that Stella's your wife. And Scott's mine." Scott looked a bit offended, and Stella had her head tucked into Charlie's shoulder as Mo continued poking jokes at Stella. "Oh Stella, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she sang as Stella pushed her.

"Shut up Mo, last time I checked you weren't a preacher!"

"Yeah, but my dad's something close to one."

Wen cleared his throat. "Okay, Olivia's gotta open her present before we trail off subject." He leaned forward and handed her the present. She smiled at him and delicately opened the present, which was from Charlie.

"Aw, Charlie, you shouldn't have!" she cried as she pulled out a bottle of perfume, body wash and shower gel. "Let me guess, Bath and Body Works?" Charlie just nodded as Olivia opened the perfume and took a sniff. "This smells great." She held it out for Wen to smell, and he just smiled at her.

"Alright, let's play a little game!" Mo clapped her hands as they all shoved the paper trash onto the coffee table. "Let's play never have I. What should we do for that?"

"Well, I would suggest we strip down, but we are in a hotel lobby…" Stella trailed off. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Leave it to Stella to suggest that they strip.

"No one's down here and it's not like that concierge is paying us a bit of attention. Let's strip, but not _strip._" Everyone sighed and nodded in agreement as Mo continued. "So if you've done it, take off something and if you haven't done it…you have to take a dare from someone. Sound good?"

"Let's play!"

Stella cleared her throat and crossed her legs Indian style, sitting up straight. "Alright…never have I ever eaten meat in the past four months." Everyone else rolled their eyes as Stella smiled smugly.

Mo sighed as she took off her hoodie. "You just want to take a dare so bad, don't you Stella." Stella shrugged and then nodded. Wen, Scott, and Charlie took off their socks, and Olivia took off her bracelets. "Okay Stella…I dare you to call up Ray and ask him out. Make it sound like you're madly in love with him."

Charlie looked as though he had just swallowed a hot coal. Stella patted his shoulder and grabbed Mo's phone from her. She dialed star-six-seven and then Ray's number and put the phone to her ear. They all waited with silence, and they watched as Stella batted her eyes, which gave them the hint that he had picked up.

"Mm, hello?"

"Heeeeey Ray." Stella said in an extremely preppy accent, almost like a cheerleader. Everyone watched as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"Who is this?"

"Well who do you think it is?"

"Um, I don't know, Patty? Jules?"

Stella laughed in a very high pitched laugh, and carried on in the same cutesy cheerleader voice. "No silly, it's Stella!"

"Stella Yamada?"

"Well do you know another Stella?"

"No…I guess not…what do you want Stella?"

"Well, I want you of course! I mean, you're a jock, so that obviously means you're hot, and you're a lead singer, which makes you even more delicious, and when I come back we should so totally hook up!" The gang was trying to stifle back laughter as Stella just sat there, twirling her hair like a girly girl.

"Um, okay, sounds great. What time do you wanna meet up?"

Stella snorted. "Hah, gimme a break. We can meet up after I die! Unlike half the blind idiots at our school, I'd prefer to date a guy who doesn't look like the backside of an orangutan! Bye bye, Ray Ray." And with that, she hung up the phone and joined in with everyone's laughter. She kissed Charlie's cheek as everyone calmed down.

"Alright, never have I kissed a girl," Mo said, clearing her throat. The boys groaned. Wen took off his shirt, Scott took off his tank top, and Charlie took off his other sock. Mo rolled her eyes, and spotted as Stella tried to discreetly take off her bracelet. "STELLA YAMADA!" she screeched.

Stella closed her eyes and put her bracelet to the side. "It was a dare in the seventh grade, just let it go." Mo shrugged and just looked at Olivia.

"Okay, since you're the only one besides me who hasn't kissed a girl, and I can't exactly dare myself to do something, I dare you to kiss Wen." Olivia shrugged, but then Mo pulled out her phone. "On camera. Thirty seconds. And action!" Mo cried.

Olivia sighed and leaned in, kissing Wen. His hands snuck around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mo continued to video the whole ordeal as Scott just rolled his eyes. "You are awful," he whispered playfully in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Finally, the thirty seconds was up, and Mo saved the video as Olivia pulled away from Wen, her face the color of a cranberry.

The game continued on and on until they finally grew off topic and just started talking about everything under the sun. Eventually they all drifted off to sleep, Mo in Scott's lap in the loveseat, Olivia and Wen lying down in the floor, and Stella and Charlie snuggled up to each other on the couch. And as the night turned into the early morning, snow began to fall to the sounds of church bells in the distance.

**. . .**

_PAGE SIX_

_**A VERY LEMONADE CHRISTMAS**_

_Band Lemonade Mouth, who are currently on their Determinate Tour, stopped for the holidays in Nashville, Tennessee. So what has the band been up to while they've been waiting for their tour to resume after the holidays? The girls and Scott Pickett, guitar, were spotted horseback riding one morning, while it was rumored that Charlie, drums, and Wen, keyboard, were spotted at a jewelry store (perhaps getting something for their girlfriends?). The band has also been sighted multiple times at Cracker Barrel while in Tennessee. The band will resume their tour January 2 in Anaheim, California, but not before hosting Ring in the New Year Bash in Los Angeles on December 31. Will we see more pictures from the Lemonade Mouth gang this holiday? We heard it's snowed in Nashville…we're all in for a very lemonade Christmas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope everyone enjoyed! I don't own Turn Up the Music by Lemonade Mouth. Keep on determinatin', until next time! Love, Emzy<strong>


	14. Christmas with the Band

**This is the **_**actual**_** Christmas chapter. Bahah, but I know everyone loved how I made Stella stick the bow off Charlie's present to his forehead. I do that myself. You'll find that I incorporate a lot of my own holiday traditions, and heck, even my own life into these guys. This will be one of the only chapters that has either no Stella's Diary or Stella's Diary at the end. Chapter fifteen is going to be such a fun chapter to write. I'm FREAKING happy to write it. And then all future chapters are going to get interesting after that…but the main reason I'm stoked for fifteen is because that's when you discover…well, I'm not exactly going to tell you, so just be on the lookout. That's all I'm gonna say.**

* * *

><p><em>NO ONE'S POV<em>

"Merry Christmas!" The band's eyes flew open as they all stretched and stirred from where they were. Ms. Reznik was holding a mug of hot cocoa, and a platter with six mugs rested on the coffee table. All of their presents were underneath the tree, and Stella grabbed her blanket and curled up tighter in it as she stood up and walked over to the window.

She pressed her nose to the window and watched as her breath fogged up the window. Outside was a thick blanket of white snow, and the flurry was still continuing on, with more and more snowflakes dancing down. It had been awhile since she'd seen snow, but this had to be the most magical. She'd never experienced a 'white Christmas' before. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind, resting on her stomach. She tilted her head back and looked up to see Charlie. "Mm, isn't it beautiful out there?"

"Too bad we're gonna go out back and mess it all up." Charlie smirked, as he kissed the nape of Stella's neck. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. She smiled up at him as the two just stood there, watching the snow fall down. No one was in the lobby, and Ms. Reznik had turned the television on to see the Christmas parade beginning. "I can't believe we're all up at seven thirty at our own will," he commented. Stella just nodded.

"Hey! Love birds! Get over here, we're opening presents," Mo barked as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. Stella and Charlie laughed and they went back over to where the band was. They sat back down on the couch, Stella still tightly wrapped up in her blanket. Mo and Wen were up at the tree, passing out everyone's presents. Olivia got hers from Wen, and smiled as she shook the tiny box.

"What's in this one?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face. Wen just shrugged nonchalantly as he continued passing out presents. Finally everyone had all their presents that were addressed to them, and everyone sat down as they ripped into their presents. Olivia tore into the tiny box, and gasped a little as she saw the black velvet. "Wen…"

"Go on, open it." he urged gently, nudging her arm. Olivia just raised her eyebrows as she opened the box and felt her breath hitch in her throat. There was the silver bracelet, with the microphone. Olivia took it out of the box, and the two girls saw, admiring it from afar.

"Who knew Wen could be so romantic?" Stella smirked. Olivia slid the bracelet on her wrist, tears pricking her eyes. She looked up over at Wen, sighing contentedly.

"I love it." she said quietly. She then flung her arms around his neck, trying hard not to cry. He rubbed her back and when they pulled away, they shot each other smiles. "Now I feel awful because my present to you is never going to amount to this."

Stella was sitting on the couch, opening up her present from Charlie. "Charlie what's in here?" she asked. But he just continued to smile at her as she gave him a look. "I'm serious Charlie; tell me what's in here!" He continued to stay quiet as she saw the black velvet box that was almost similar to the one Olivia had. "Charlie…" Stella said, her eyes growing wide. With shaking fingers, she popped open the box to see the heart pendant. "Oh my god." Her faint whisper was barely heard as a tear ran down her face. She looked up at him with a smile on her face as she wiped her eyes.

He then lifted the pendant out of the box and put it around her neck. It took him a few times, but he finally got it hooked around her neck. She then toyed with the pendant in her hand, and looked back at him. "Thank…thank you…" she said, her voice barely audible. He just smiled and pulled her into a hug, and she sniffled. "I feel like such a Mo right now," she chuckled. Mo heard this and shot Stella a look.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair as Mo grabbed her present from him. "Mo, um, can you come with me for a quick second?" Stella and Olivia exchanged looks, their eyebrows raised. Mo just stood up, a curious smile on her face. Scott took her hand, and they went off to the other end of the lobby. It was very obvious that Stella and Olivia were forcing everyone to stay still and quiet so they could hear what was going on, but Ms. Reznik had just rolled her eyes and continued watching the parade.

"What did you need Scott?" Mo asked, still wrapped in her blanket. Scott pulled a tiny box out of his pajama pocket, and for a moment Mo could feel her heart stop. _He wouldn't. He can't. No. This isn't happening to me. Now I know how Stella felt when Charlie first kissed her…_ Scott popped the box open, and a thick diamond band, with the words 'Forever and Always' on the inside lay in the folds of the velvet. "Oh Scott…"

"It's just my promise to you," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "This is my other half of my present to you…though I suppose it would have been better if I'd given the first half before this…" Scott trailed off as Mo flung her arms around Scott's neck.

"This is beautiful…and now I wanna see this other gift," she giggled as she began to rip off the paper of the other little box. She saw the earrings and just smiled. "I have the best boyfriend on the face of the planet," she said, gently kissing his cheek. Stella and Olivia were watching the whole thing from the couch, trying to push the other out of the way to see what was going on.

The two walked back over and when Stella and Olivia saw the ring, they immediately screamed. Ms. Reznik rolled her eyes and muttered something about how Stella was hanging too much around the girls. The band then began to dig into their other presents, jabbering on and on about the girls' new jewelry.

Stella ended up getting a handful of girly clothes from Mo, and underneath them was a new Nickelback CD. Stella had rolled her eyes and hugged Mo, claiming that those clothes would have about as much use as her lip gloss. She had gotten a new beanie and a bunch of colorful feathers from Olivia, and a bag of guitar picks and a t-shirt that said, "YOU WISH YOU COULD BE ME…BUT YOU CAN'T." from Wen.

Olivia had gotten clothes from Mo – it seemed as though Mo had gotten everyone clothes – a dog tag necklace from Stella that had a rhinestone lemon on it, and she'd gotten a pair of cowboy boots, similar to the ones that she'd misplaced months earlier at a television station from Scott. Everyone had stared at Scott in astonishment. "What, just because I'm a dude doesn't mean I don't know how to buy shoes for girls! Remember who I'm in a relationship with?" Everyone had then shrugged at that.

Mo had gotten clothes, clothes and more clothes. And if it wasn't clothes, it was perfume. And if it wasn't perfume, it was Wen's out-on-the-limb attempt to give her nail polish. They had all chuckled as Mo read off the ridiculous color names on the bottles. "I think I'll wear this Neon Tangelo to the Bash," she joked. Stella rolled her eyes and replied, "There's not a dress on the face of the planet that's that color…tangelo…"

The boys had all gotten pretty much the same thing- hats, jackets, or in Stella's case, she bought them all dog tags. There was something with that girl and her weird habits. They'd all eventually begun watching the parade with Reznik, sipping their hot cocoa, occasionally looking over at the window, watching as more and more snow fell.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are going to want to go play in the snow…" Ms. Reznik trailed off, as the teenagers jumped up excitedly. "Go on, it's Christmas. We're not doing anything today except going out for dinner tonight." Everyone smiled as they took off for their rooms to put on something slightly warmer than their pajamas.

They met back up, all of them wearing the biggest smiles on their faces. It didn't snow too often, and when it did, it usually never stuck. So the fact that there were at least seven inches and counting of snow on the ground excited all of them. The girls had all taken off their jewelry, and the guys knew that they had taken the right path when it came to buying jewelry seeing as how they treasured it enough to take it off when they were just going outside. Exchanging smiles, Wen pushed the door open and a winter wonderland unfolded in front of them.

For a moment they all stood at a standstill. They didn't want to ruin the beautiful scene in front of them, it was too mesmerizing. All the trees, cars, the bus, the buildings, the ground, _everything _was covered in white. Everything was silent for a moment, and in a quick second, all of the teenagers sprinted outside.

The girls were spinning around, twirling in circles in the snow, singing and letting the snow fall all over them. Stella then fell to her knees and began making snow angels. Everyone who stepped up near Stella and her snow angel, she would scream at them to back the hell away from her angel. Eventually Charlie had to pick her up and carry her away from the snow angel in order for them to get her to participate in something other than lying in the snow.

They decided to make a snowman, which was a failed mission. Clearly Wen didn't know how to ball up snow, and Stella wouldn't settle for anything but a carrot for the nose, which they didn't have, so they ended up squashing the snowman and using it as a platform to jump down and belly slide down the hill. The wetness of the snow and ice began to get a little annoying, so they decided to actually sled.

The giant hill in the back was covered in snow, and the only problem was the fact they didn't have a sled. So it was make do time. They had sent Wen in to smuggle a comforter off the beds and bring it outside so they'd have something to sled on. Being the smart people they were, they sent Stella to test it out first, seeing as how she was practically impossible to break. She'd gone down screaming bloody murder, and when she landed in a bank of snow at the bottom, she rolled over and cheered, "I'M DOING THAT AGAIN!"

After about an hour of sledding, an intense girls versus boys snowball war (in which the girls won), and a lovely rendition of Winter Wonderland by an extremely hyper Stella, the soaking wet teenagers all traipsed back in the hotel, their faces flushed from the cold as they jabbered away. They had noticed that all of their blankets and presents had been moved upstairs to their rooms most likely. Trying to adjust to the heat, they hiked into the elevator, arriving to their floor. They'd all gone and changed and then met back up in the girls' room.

They were all in the bedroom, sitting or laying down on the giant king bed. The giant radio was turned on, playing Christmas carols as Stella ripped open a box of Caramel Delight cookies that she had somehow kept in her bag the whole time. "Anybody want one?" she asked, passing the box around.

"Leave it to you to bring Caramel Delights, Stella," Mo rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cookie out of the box. Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You came on, and Stella smiled to herself as she fiddled with her heart necklace.

"Can you believe it snowed?" she said. "This Christmas has definitely beaten all others." Everyone nodded as Stella continued to pop cookie after cookie in her mouth, her head in Charlie's lap. There was an awkward silence as the radio filled the room. Wen turned to face Olivia, who was sitting very close to him.

"Would you like to dance?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed, turning red as he led her off the bed and into a corner of the room. Resting her head on his shoulder, they swayed back and forth just barely. Mo and Scott eventually went into another corner of the room, slow dancing also. Stella and Charlie just lay on the bed, her head on his chest with his arms around her.

After the two other couples finished dancing, Mo and Scott walked out hand in hand back to the boys' room. Wen and Olivia left to probably go downstairs and cuddle by the fire, since they were that kind of couple. Stella had muted the radio and snuggled up beside Charlie, turning the lights out in the room. "Did you have a good Christmas?" Charlie asked her as she turned on the TV.

"I had a wonderful Christmas."

"Are you cold?" he chuckled as Stella inched closer and closer to him, wiggling around trying to get comfortable. She looked up at him and nodded. "Ever heard of turning up the heat in the room?"

"Yeah…but I figured you'd like this better."

"You got that right." Stella yawned as Charlie kissed her forehead. The two of them eventually drifted off to sleep, along with the two other couples, Mo and Scott in the guys' room and Wen and Olivia crashed on the couch in the lobby. Ms. Reznik, who had smiled at the romance blooming between all three couples, retreated back into her room with her mug of steaming coffee. As the afternoon drifted into the night, the band continued to sleep, just enjoying their time together. That Christmas for the band was definitely one to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that chapter! I know I got a little lazy but I have a massive headache and I just can't seem to wrap up this chapter in the right way. Hopefully I'll have fifteen up soon and it'll be a lot better. Thanks for all of your amazing support! You guys are the reason I love to write. (: And just so everyone knows, this story will take some interesting turns! I'll update later, so just stay on the lookout. Keep on determinatin' loves! Love, Emzy<strong>


	15. Introducing Stella and Her Bitch

**Welcome, aloha, bonjour, hey, whatever language you speak, HI. This would be the lovely chapter fifteen :D And I am so happy to be finally able to write this. In this chapter, you're going to discover some of the stuff you didn't know about Stella! And at the very end (meaning the second author's note) I'm going to enlighten you with some facts about yours truly ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear Diary,

I have officially had the best Christmas **EVER.** For starters, Charlie bought me the sweetest present ever- Diary, he bought me a freaking diamond heart necklace. The thing had to cost him a fortune. It was just so pretty! I for real cried. Literal tears came out of my eyes. It was just that touching. And then Wen gives Liv this really cute silver bracelet with a microphone charm, and Scott! Scott gave Mo a promise ring! If you didn't know any better, you'd have thought he proposed minus getting the whole getting down on one knee thing (yes me and Liv watched the whole thing, you should know that by now!). And we KNOW the paparazzi are going to take it the wrong way. I just know it. It's my sixth sense.

We then went outside in the snow (Diary…snow is VERY cold.) and tried making a snowman, which was an epic fail. That turned into sledding, and somehow Wen managed to steal a comforter from one of the rooms and we went down the hill out back on it. It got soaking wet (and if the managers found/find out, they'll probably blame us right away, which I don't blame them for) and eventually, we all just got so tired we went back in. And then slept until the next day. Aren't we just so active on tour break?

Today's supposedly going to be one of those lazy days. The roads aren't exactly the clearest yet, but Reznik ended up renting an extra room so all the "couples" could have their alone time, except for the fact that we have wardrobe coming to the ballroom so we can get fitted for our Bash performance. None of us, and I repeat, NONE of us have emerged from our rooms. Mo and Scott are either watching The Home Network (which of course, Mo would force him into doing), and Wen and Olivia were probably writing song after song after song. Me and Charlie? Hah. We SLEPT. In fact, we just got up. Charlie's in the shower right now, which is why I'm just quickly scribbling some stuff down in here. Diary…it's a miracle no one's yet seen this thing. I'd probably die if they found out the great fearless Stella Yamada had a _diary_.

_NO ONE'S POV_

Stella closed her diary and shoved it under the hotel mattress as she walked into the tiny kitchen area. She opened the fridge and looked around for some grapes. Pushing past the lemonades and everything else in the fridge, her hands laid over the box of strawberries. _Mo._ _Mo left these in here. She's addicted to the things._ She looked around; the shower had finally stopped but Charlie hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. Her eyes lay back on the box of strawberries. She just had to have one; they were sitting there just calling her name. _Stella…Stella…_

And with that, she gave into temptation. She quickly grabbed the box and popped the container open. Grabbing the biggest one in the box, she popped the whole sucker in her mouth. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as she finished off that strawberry and then proceeded to eat three more. Suddenly, a chuckle from behind her erupted and she whipped around, her eyes wide. Charlie was standing there, a smug look on his face. "Don't do that Charlie!" she said, her mouth still full of strawberry.

"I thought you hated strawberries with a passion."

"You, my friend, thought wrong."

"You _told _us you hated them."

"I told you guys a lot of things. What's your problem is that you believed them."

"Anything else that you lied about to us that's really true?"

"Um, I love strawberries, I-wait a minute; did you just call me a liar?" Stella said, her eyes firing up. Charlie should have backed down then while he was ahead, but of course, he went right on.

"No, but you did lie to me about this. And apparently a lot of other things too," Charlie said coldly. Stella stared back at him, rage in her eyes.

"I didn't _lie. _Instead, I covered things up so you guys would be afraid of me, therefore respecting me!"

"You think that we wouldn't respect you if you weren't all motorcycle gang on us?"

"Well last time I checked, no one was busting their butts to listen and respect Olivia when she's in one of her little quiet stages!"

Charlie wanted to be mad at Stella, he really did. But he just looked at the pissed off, enraged half-Asian guitarist in front of him and took a deep breath. A really, really deep breath. "Alright, I guess you do make a point. But you didn't answer my question. Anything else that you didn't tell us about you?"

"There's lots of stuff."

"Lots of stuff…that helps me so much. Especially since we have to head to wardrobe for the Bash in like ten minutes." Charlie rolled his eyes as Stella popped another strawberry in her mouth.

"Well, I mean, there's a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me. Like, I like Taylor Swift music, I used to play drums and piano, I hate the color yellow, I still have the teddy bear my dad bought me at the fair in Rhode Island when I was seven, even though you guys think I like cars I don't, I used to have hair down to my butt, my-" Stella rambled on and on, and finally her eyes lit up. "I have a better idea," she said, sprinting off to her room. Popping the locks off her guitar case, she grabbed her guitar and sat down on the couch. "Come over here." Stella patted the place next to her, and Charlie walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's this about?" Charlie sighed.

"We only have ten minutes, so I'm going to tell you as much as you could possibly know about me in under four."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?"

Stella then began to strum her guitar, and Charlie just smiled. "I'm going to sing to you, Delgado, what else?" She then continued to strum, and began to sing.

_I, I'm good at wasting time__  
><em>_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

Charlie chuckled and nudged her as she stopped singing, trying to think of something else to sing about herself. He then started talking, trying to help her out._  
><em>_  
><em>_And you're not asking__  
><em>_But, I'm trying to grow a mustache_

Stella giggled at Charlie's confession. "God, please don't!" she laughed. She then continued playing, occasionally strumming mindlessly trying to think of other things to tell about herself.

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please__  
><em>_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla__  
><em>_Otherwise it smells like feet to me__  
><em>_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail__  
><em>_And I love it when you say my name_

Charlie smiled at that and began tapping his foot on the ground as Stella looked up at him, her cheeks tinted red. She'd pause occasionally to try and think of something else to sing. Making up lyrics on the spot didn't seem to be very easy to her.

_If you wanna know__  
><em>_Here it goes__  
><em>_Gonna tell you__  
><em>_There's a part of me that shows if we're close__  
><em>_Gonna let you see everything__  
><em>_But remember that you asked for it__  
><em>_I try to do my best to impress__  
><em>_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
><em>_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart__  
><em>_Well , you asked for it__  
><em>_For your perusing , at times confusing , slightly amusing__  
><em>_Introducing me_

_Do do, do do do do do__  
><em>_Do do , do do do do do__  
><em>_La da da da__  
><em>_La da da da da da da da, da_

Charlie was finding the whole song pretty hilarious, what with his girlfriend and her strawberry stained lips trying to find the right words to sing, and when she couldn't she'd just fill it in with mindless words. She then looked at the clock, and began to pick up the tempo of the song._  
><em>_  
><em>_I never trust a dog to watch my food__  
><em>_And I like to use to the word "dude"__  
><em>_As a noun , or an adverb , or an adjective__  
><em>_And I've , I've never really been into cars__  
><em>_I like really cool guitars and superheroes__  
><em>_And checks with lots of zeros on them__  
><em>_I love the sound of violins__  
><em>_And making someone smile_

_If you wanna know__  
><em>_Here it goes__  
><em>_Gonna tell you__  
><em>_There's a part of me that shows if we're close__  
><em>_Gonna let you see everything__  
><em>_But remember that you asked for it__  
><em>_I try to do my best to impress__  
><em>_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
><em>_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart__  
><em>_Well , you asked for it__  
><em>_For your perusing , at times confusing , possibly amusing__  
><em>_Introducing me_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to__  
><em>_So be careful when you ask next time_

Stella was now playing the song pretty rapidly, and Charlie now had a smile on his face the size of Texas and growing. Their time was running pretty thin and so Stella was having to play the song at lightning speed.

_So if you wanna know__  
><em>_Here it goes__  
><em>_Gonna tell you__  
><em>_There's a part of me that shows if we're close__  
><em>_Gonna let you see everything__  
><em>_But remember that you asked for it__  
><em>_I try to do my best to impress__  
><em>_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
><em>_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart__  
><em>_Well , you asked for it__  
><em>_For your perusing , at times confusing , hopefully amusing__  
><em>_Introducing me_

_Do do, do do do do do__  
><em>_Do do, do do do do do__  
><em>_Do do do do_

"And that, Delgado, is all you need to know about me." Stella said, taking a deep breath. "Now if you don't mind handing me another one of those strawberries…" Charlie just rolled her eyes and handed her another strawberry.

**. . .**

Wardrobe for the Bash performance was nothing like Stella, or for that case, any of the others, expected. They went down to the ballroom, which had poster boards over the windows to keep anyone from looking in. Inside, clothing racks were assorted all over the room. Tables sat there beside them with shoes and accessories galore. Pieces of paper labeled the clothing racks with everyone's name on it. After they were ushered into the room, everyone looked around. Mo squealed, and Stella looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

After a raw hour of nothing but measurements and assumptions, each of the girls were handed an outfit and sent off behind one of the three changing screens. The boys weren't exactly complicated to find what looked good on them- all it took was holding it up to them to decide whether or not they should wear it. A couple minutes, and the girls stepped out from behind the screens.

Olivia was wearing an embellished metallic tweed Mathew Williamson dress, with a pair of silver heels. She had a couple of silver bangles running up and down each arm, and her silver bracelet with the microphone charm on it sticking out on her left arm. She also donned an amethyst stone outlined with gold necklace and the matching pair of earrings.

Mo was wearing a black corset, with a blue and purple layered tutu like skirt. She had a gold pair of oyster duster earrings, and on her feet were a pair of black platform ankle boots. Knowing her, she'd be the only one to go out on a limb with her performance outfit.

And then there was Stella. Stella was wearing a pair of black tie-dye skinny jeans and a blue sparrow top. On her feet was a pair of black Christian Louboutin ankle boots, and those boots had such a heel on them that she now towered over the other girls. She was wearing her infamous peacock feather, and she had on a gold multi-row mixed chain necklace.

"Look at our little girls going bad!" Scott had chuckled. Stella had scowled in his direction.

"I've always been bad, and if you don't believe me, I will jab these heels in your eyes, and I guarantee it won't be anything too comfortable either."

"Oh don't worry; I'll take your word for it."

Mo had been staring at Stella with a confused look on her face. It was as though there was something off about her. "Stella, are you wearing lipstick?" she asked.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Please, I hardly wear lipstick in photoshoots, why would I start wearing it now for the heck of it?"

"Well, your lips are just red…" Mo trailed off. She then got closer to Stella, who backed away as though Mo was trying to kiss her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mo backed up, an eyebrow raised. "Have you been eating strawberries?" she asked, her face giving away that she was totally confused. Charlie then began chuckling as Stella shot a quick glance at Charlie.

Stella mouthed at Charlie, "You're a bitch."

Charlie just smirked and mouthed back, "Guess that makes me your bitch, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that would be chapter fifteen! I hope that satisfies you for now. And since Stella revealed seven facts not in song, I'll tell you seven things about me. I can't stand nail files, I play piano and guitar, if I'm not at school I live in camis and Soffe shorts, I really do hate strawberries (something about them just makes me sick), my mom hates my handwriting and threatens to buy me a handwriting book a lot, I have purple walls, AND I can't wear the little stud earrings for some weird reason. And those are random facts about me. I don't own Introducing Me by Nick Jonas. And I believe that's the end of that chapter! Keep on determinatin'. Love, Emzy<strong>


	16. Ringin' in the New Year with Drama

**Welcome to chapter…uh…sixteen! Haha leave it to me to forget which chapter we're on. xD Anyways, so a lot of you have probably read the prologue to The Good, The Bad, and the Band! Haha I just sort of wanted to try and kill two birds with one stone…we'll just see how this works. This story is, however, my main priority. It's a pretty long story. I'll probably finish TGTBATB before this story's over. (But seeing as how TGTBATB isn't that long of a story in the first place…) ANYWAYS! I will shut up, and just carry on with the story. :)**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY<em>

Dear Diary,

Flying cross country is hell.

I mean seriously. This plane is just making me so nauseated that it's not even funny at this point. Stella Yamada doesn't get airsick, but today she does. After the plane's gone through turbulence _twice _(you would have thought that it would only occur once if that much…nope, just to our luck, it happens twice), I don't care if I'm Chuck Norris or Olivia, I'm going to get sick. Speaking of which, Olivia hasn't looked sick one bit. I'm currently envying her at the moment.

We're on our way to LA for the Bash, which I'm pretty pumped for. The Bash is this humongous party basically, with a bunch of live performances, premieres of music videos, and lots of little fun things in between to get psyched for the New Year. And we get to host it all. I'm a bit frightened because of the celebrities that are going to be there, and the fact that the hosts endure some crazy activity every year. Like one year, Miley Cyrus had to stand inside a giant crystal ball the entire time when she hosted. Or one year, when they rang in the New Year and poured an entire tub of (what I think was) Pepsi over Zac Efron's head. And my personal favorite? When they sent Shia Lebouf and Megan Fox on a pirate themed scavenger hunt around Mystic Mountain.

Anyways, I'm sitting here trying to calm down, you know, take deep breaths and stuff. I also have a death grip on Charlie's hand which is probably so strong that if he flinches and jerks his hand just the slightest bit it'll probably fall off. He looks pretty distraught also. And I know why too (just a perk of being his girlfriend).

You see Diary, Charlie has this little fan club filled with his biggest fan girls who call themselves Charlie's Angels. Frankly, I want to strangle each and every one of Charlie's Angels. They all _despise _me. Just because I'm their precious Charlie's girlfriend. They make me **sick**. And apparently a group of them, including the ringleader of the whole union, happen to be attending the Bash. I swore to Charlie that I'm taking a bat to the club and that if they come near me it's on like Donkey Kong. He just smiled and gave permission.

I also intend on killing Mo. Because I have just discovered that the red carpet dress I have tomorrow is PINK. Pale, girly, PINK. And not to mention that they're CURLING MY HAIR! Do I look like a Barbie doll, Diary? NO! I don't want to go looking like an absolute Mo!

This plane ride is still hell. When we get off this plane, I'm going to go close my eyes and try not to throw up. I swear…if I live through this…well, I'll hope and pray to God that I do live. Because this is the third time we're going through turbulence.

_NO ONE'S POV_

It was the night of the Ring in the New Year Bash, and the band of Lemonade Mouth was riding in the limousine to the location of this years' bash. They'd chosen the teen club UNDER21 for the location, and the band had to walk the red carpet and do the introduction with Ryan Seacrest before they could go in the building. Wen looked over at Olivia and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Hey…don't fret. You're gonna be okay," he murmured as he took notice of her paling face.

"Thanks," she said, smiling a bit, trying to reassure him in some way that she wasn't worried about the red carpet or the performance.

They finally arrived at the beginning of the red carpet. The second the car door opened, flashes flooded into the car from outside. Stella, being the ringleader, stepped out first and began cheering and waving to the paparazzi and screaming fans. She was still pissed off at Mo for buying her a pink dress to wear on the red carpet. Charlie then chose to get out of the car next, in hopes of catching up with his girlfriend. Mo stepped out next, Scott on her arm like an accessory. And finally Wen and Olivia got out together, Wen taking Olivia's hand and helping her out of the car. It was pandemonium, fans all screaming for their autographs, paparazzi shouting at them from every direction, and frankly, they all loved it.

At the end of the red carpet, Ryan Seacrest was waiting for them, smiling. "Hey guys, Lemonade Mouth, right?" Stella just nodded, a smile growing on her face. It was clearly obvious that she was starstruck. "Awesome. They're going to get your microphones set up and they should be back in a minute to start the opening." Ryan then turned around to one of the assistants. "No, Shia called and said he was on his way," he insisted, and began rapidly talking.

"SHIA LEBOUF?" Stella screeched. Charlie did a mental face palm. Stella grabbed Mo's arm and began jumping up and down in her incredibly high heels. "Shia Lebouf oh my god!" Mo just looked at Charlie for an explanation.

"She's obsessed." Charlie stated, rolling his eyes. Ryan then came back, handing each of them a microphone.

"Here you guys go, here's a mic, everyone got a mic? Alright, so the intro is pretty simple. That guy over there's got your cue cards, just read them, smile, and after we're clear, you guys go on in. Easy enough?" Everyone nodded as one of the crew man nodded and gave Ryan the thumbs up.

"IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…"

"Hello party people! Welcome to the ninth annual Ring in the New Year's Bash! I'm your host, Ryan Seacrest, and with me right now is not only one of the biggest bands in America, but they've taken the time to cohost tonight's event; LEMONADE MOUTH!" Ryan smiled and turned to face the six teenagers as they waved to the camera. "So guys, tell me, are you excited to host?"

Stella smiled. "Totally…but I think I'm more excited to get in there and party like it's my birthday!" Charlie then laid a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Stella, it's _not_ your birthday."

"A girl can pretend, can't she?"

Mo then began talking. "We've got performances tonight from Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, The Black Eyed Peas, and lots more artists, including us!"

Scott put his arm around Mo and smirked. "Not to mention Stella might be chasing after Shia Lebouf screaming, 'Oh Shia! Oh Shia, I just _love_ you!'"

Stella scowled as Scott mimicked her. "Stick to the cue cards Pickett!" Everyone laughed as Charlie, who looked a little jealous, wrapped his arm around Stella. Olivia, who was the closest to Ryan, smiled and began talking.

"We've got premieres, music videos, and everything under the sun happening tonight, and starting at eleven we'll be broadcasting live from UNDER21 here in Los Angeles nonstop until midnight! So stick around!" Olivia said, and the band plus Ryan began clapping and cheering as the cameraman gave the clear symbol.

"That was awesome you guys! So, in fifteen minutes, we're gonna need Olivia and Wen to do the first commercial break and introduce Usher's new music video, and we'll go from there! Go have fun you all," Ryan said, as he turned and began rapidly talking to an assistant.

The band all looked at each other, and in their eyes was the same expression- what now? "Let's go party!" Stella exclaimed. For a moment, they were all quiet, and then they all began cheering and walked into the doors of UNDER21.

**. . .**

_CHARLIE'S POV_

Tonight was going great.

So far, we'd had about three commercial breaks in which we all had to do something. Olivia and Wen had introduced Usher's new music video (which was pretty amazing), Stella and Mo had played a game of 'Guess that Song' with Kaley Cuoco which had been hilarious, and Scott and I had answered as many fan questions as we could in under three minutes. It was really fun so far. Ryan was hosting the next commercial break with Mo, where they were going to prank call one of her fans.

Other than that, we'd partied hard. Stella, Mo, and Olivia had danced song after song after song. I had barely had a chance to ask her for just one slow dance. And if Stella wasn't dancing, she was on a scavenger hunt for Shia Lebouf. Ever since Ryan had told the assistant about Shia, Stella had acted like a little kid who had just found out Mickey Mouse was nearby. She had to find him. And I was almost at the point where I wanted to find Shia, introduce him to Stella, and get it over with.

I was also freaking out. According to Scott and Wen, they had seen the ringleader of Charlie's Angels, my crazy fan girl almost-cult. And she was looking for me. Stella, who had been pretty pissed, had actually brought a baseball bat and was keeping it backstage with her guitar just in case. I didn't blame her, my fan girls could be pretty…oh, what's the word…psycho. So I'd given her permission to beat anyone up who threatened her as long as the police didn't find out. I don't think it'd be too good if Stella got arrested.

_STELLA'S POV_

I was stalking around the dance floor, looking for the tramp that happened to be the president of Charlie's Angels. Scott had told me that he and Wen had seen her, and I could feel my temper rise a good bit. So now I was looking for her, and trying to access the baseball bat I had brought in case this event happened. Pushing through hordes of people, I was seeing red.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into someone, and I whirled around. "Why don't you-" I began, and then I found that I couldn't speak. My voice was gone. Because standing in front of me was the one, the only, the guy I'd had a crush on ever seventh grade. Shia smiled at me, and I felt my knees go weak.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Was it just me or did he _sound _even sexier in person?

"No, no it's um, it's my fault," I stammered. It was official; I was starstruck. How did I know? Because I never stammered, never apologized, and my knees never went weak. I was a mess.

Shia's eyes lit up as he smiled at me. "Wait a minute…you're Stella Yamada. From that band that's hosting with Ryan tonight." I still couldn't find any words to say, so I just nodded, blushing. Thank God there was practically no light where we were. "Aren't you guys performing in like, twenty minutes?"

Oh.

Shit.

I KNEW I had forgotten something. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry, but I um, I've got to go get changed." I said quickly.

"It's totally okay. It was nice talking to you…maybe we can meet up after your performance and just chill for a bit?"

"That'd be awesome!" I said, practically running off. "BYE SHIA!" I shouted as I began to full on sprint in the damned heels Mo and Olivia had put me in to the backstage door. I will admit, I was looking partially for the stupid Charlie's Angels girl, but I didn't see her at all, so I just flung the door open and dashed off into the dressing room.

Mo, who was in a makeup chair, looked over at me with a 'where-the-hell-have-you-been' look on her face. "Sorry, sorry I'm late, I was talking to-you'll never believe me though-_Shia_." I said, smiling as I began to unbuckle the heels.

"The Shia Lebouf? As in the Shia Lebouf you've had a crush on since the seventh grade?" Olivia asked, as she brushed through her hair. I nodded excitedly. "Well, you better make sure the paparazzi haven't found out…you know what they can do." I do know. And it's not too good either.

_NO ONE'S POV_

"We're back, and I'm all alone! There's a very good reason for that though. Now, performing their new song Roll the Dice, please welcome Lemonade Mouth!" Ryan cheered, as the audience in the club began screaming. The lights on the stage began moving around in circles as the band began to play.

Stella and Mo began to chant as they lead the crowd in clapping.

_Yeah, come on and flip the coin__  
><em>_Here now it is your choice, that's right__  
><em>_Gotta roll the dice_

The lights dropped for a moment as Olivia began to sing, and then they flashed back on as the band began to jam out.

_H-H-H-high risk__  
><em>_You're getting high stakes__  
><em>_And now it's up to you__  
><em>_How much you wanna spend__  
><em>_Nothing sudden and nothing is for sure__  
><em>_But life is too short to play it safe, my friend_

_Don't hesitate, if you know it's right__  
><em>_I-it's worth the fight (Ooh oh ooh oh)__  
><em>_D-d-don't stop, kick it up a notch__  
><em>_And when the music drops__  
><em>_It's your time to shine_

Stella and Mo jumped in the air as Olivia began to strut around the stage, whipping her hair from side to side. The crowd was jumping as spotlights began to fly around the room, the bass rocking the room.

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

Mo then began to sing, as Olivia began to bend over and sign autographs in the stage. Stella smiled over at Charlie, who then began to play with more soul than he had before. Stella then turned back around and saw Shia dancing in the crowd, enjoying himself. He waved at Stella, and she shot him a smile.

_Gamble, you're a gambler__  
><em>_And if you see that__  
><em>_You will have no fear__  
><em>_Go all in, get to know your cards__  
><em>_Play it strong and hard__  
><em>_Let them know were here_

_Don't hesitate, if you know it's right__  
><em>_I-it's worth the fight (Ooh oh ooh oh)__  
><em>_D-d-don't stop, kick it up a notch__  
><em>_And when the music drops__  
><em>_It's your time to shine_

The screens behind them were showing footage of their concerts and backstage. Everyone in the club was jumping, their hands in the air as they tried to sing along with Olivia, who had taken back the mic.

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

Stella then grabbed the mic and began singing as everyone stopped playing except for Charlie and Wen, who started off quiet and then began to grow louder. Everyone was cheering and screaming for Stella since they knew that she never sang often.

_Right here and now__  
><em>_It's going down__  
><em>_Don't let this moment pass you__  
><em>_Can't let it fold__  
><em>_You gotta roll_

Stella hit the high note as she jumped off the stage with Olivia, and the crowd cheered as they began to walk around the very front of the club, smiling and signing autographs for fans. Mo was on stage with the boys, back to back with Scott as they played.

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

_Roll the dice (Come on)__  
><em>_Take a chance with life__  
><em>_Just roll the dice__  
><em>_This will be your time__  
><em>_So roll the dice__  
><em>_And nothing's gonna stop you now__  
><em>_No, no, woah-oh_

Stella and Olivia got back up on stage and began to do the hand motions to the little chant as the three girls chanted, along with the rest of the crowd.

_Yeah, come on and flip the coin__  
><em>_Here now it is your choice, that's right__  
><em>_Gotta roll the dice_

The crowd went insane as the band all took a bow, and began waving to their fans. Suddenly, things seemed to slow down as their worst nightmare occurred.

A fan had pushed past the security guards and run on stage. She laid her eyes on her target, which to Stella's luck, was Charlie. It was the president of his little fan cult as she called it. Mo gripped Stella's arm as Stella's eyes narrowed and a growl came from her throat. The fan girl squealed and ran right to Charlie. Stella looked furious and then the worst of the worst happened. The girl leaned forward and kissed Charlie right on the lips. Charlie, who was both shocked and disgusted tried to pull away, but instead it looked as though he was kissing her back. Stella just watched in shock as the girl made out with Charlie and let out a squeak as he didn't try to do anything about it. Mo just looked at Stella, who had tears in her eyes. The kiss continued on as the crowd just watched on in horror. The girl pulled away finally, a smug smile on her face as she grabbed Charlie's hand and forced their fingers to intertwine. Charlie, who looked more than disgusted and angry, watched helplessly as Stella ran off the stage. The girl who was holding Charlie's hand gave a tiny wave as Stella ran, and finally more music began, just making the mood even worse.

_PAGE SIX_

_**DOES A NEW YEAR MEAN NEW DRAMA?**_

_The New Year certainly rang in with an interesting twist for the members of Lemonade Mouth. For Stella Yamada, guitar, and Charlie Delgado, drums, things turned out pretty devastating. After their performance of their new song, Roll the Dice, a fan girl jumped on the stage and kissed Delgado full on the mouth. Delgado, who didn't seem to do anything about it, and held hands with the girl after the intimate kiss, sent Yamada running and wasn't seen again after that. Yamada had also been sighted in deep conversation with Shia Lebouf, who was and still is Yamada's biggest celebrity crush, earlier that evening. Did that trigger the reason on why Delgado kissed back? As for Scott Pickett, guitar, and Mohini Banjaree, things seem to be getting very serious. Banjaree was spotted wearing a ring that looked similar to one of an engagement ring on her left hand on the red carpet and throughout the night. Are wedding bells in the air? The only couple that doesn't seem to be experiencing issues is Wendell Gifford, keyboard, and Olivia White, lead singer. Will it stay this way? And will the other couples fix their issues before it tears the band apart?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Drama. Don't kill me! –hides behind my couch in order to dodge your pitchforks- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stella met her man Shia…Charlie got kissed by the president of his fan club…(by the way, don't you think Charlie's Angels is such an appropriate name for his groupies? I DO!) Man I put a lot of stuff in this chapter! xD I don't own Roll the Dice (it's off the Shake it Up soundtrack so I don't really know the artist). And random fact…so I was wondering the other day why anons never reviewed and I was like you know, okay…and so I go to my login page later and I find out that anons had been blocked the whole time and I was like WOW EMILY YOU'RE SO SMART! Haha funny moment for you there. Keep determinatin'. It's a way of life. Love, Emzy<strong>


	17. Breakup is Hard, Revenge is Harder

**Welcome to chapter seventeen! Sorry this is a bit late; I had to finish a giant project for school. And I had some event on Saturday that was from like ten to three. But next weekend I have nothing to do, therefore I'll try my hardest to update a bit more frequently. I update The Good, the Bad, and the Band during the week because the chapters aren't very long for that story and Our Spotlight is usually updated on the weekends. So with that…enjoy chapter seventeen. And don't kill me.**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S DIARY, JANUARY 1<em>

I don't even have the heart to write in you today.

_STELLA'S DIARY, JANUARY 5_

So after finally mustering up the courage to pick up a pencil (and my head, I've been lying in my bed on the tour bus for the past four days with my head in a pillow sobbing when we're not doing press junkets or performing), I decided to explain what's happened to me.

At the Bash, the fan girl who leads Charlie's Angels jumps past the security guards (which I'm still trying to figure out how in the world this happened; the guys watching the stage were the size of rhinos) and plants one on Charlie. What really upset me is that he _**kisses the bitch back**_! I didn't hang around after that-I ditched the party, caught a cab and headed back to the hotel. After that night, Charlie has followed me around like a lost puppy. He's claimed he doesn't like her, that he didn't kiss her back. DIARY, MY EYES DON'T LIE!

I don't plan on talking to Charlie for the rest of my _life_. Need I say any more, Diary? Don't think I need to.

_NO ONE'S POV_

"Stella, you have to get up and quit crying your eyes out." Mo sighed, pushing back the curtain to Stella's bunk on the bus.

"No I don't," Stella moaned; her voice hoarse from sobbing all day and muffled from the fact she was talking into a pillow. Mo rolled her eyes and pulled the giant blanket that was over the petite girl back.

"Stella, _get up_." Mo grabbed Stella's arm and began tugging on it. Stella moaned and began grumbling cuss words as Mo continued to tug on her arm. To no avail, Mo finally gave up. "Alright, you leave me no choice," she said. She then began to tickle Stella. Stella squirmed and squealed.

"MO STO-OP!" Stella screamed. She rolled over and Mo jumped back.

"Stella is that you?"

"Gee thanks Mohini. I'm definitely feeling the love." Stella scowled. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail that was falling out, her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy and red. She sniffled and sat up.

"Come on Stella, get up."

"No! Why should I?"

"Because you have your life ahead of you…so what, Charlie-"

"_Charlie!_" Stella wailed, and flopped back into the bunk. Mo sighed and grabbed Stella's arm, pulling her back up.

"Forget I even said his name. Stella, you have got to get over this! You're Stella effing Yamada! You don't take shit from anyone! You don't let a little heartbreak throw you completely off track! You get up off your ass and do something!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll get up." Stella said. She stood up for a moment, smiled smugly, and then flopped back down in her bunk. Mo scowled and grabbed Stella's leg.

"Get _UP!_" she screeched. Stella then promptly fell out of her bunk onto the floor.

"SHIT MO!"

"Sorry Stells!"

"Thank God we have to travel to Florida, otherwise I probably wouldn't be able perform due to a concussion!" Stella snarled. Mo rolled her eyes, and drug Stella back to the back of the bus. Everyone else was in the front of the bus watching TV or surfing the web, but no one was in the back. Mo shut the door to the back and faced Stella.

"Alright, Stella, time to use that guitar of yours. Get over this! Sing about it." Mo said; exasperation in her voice.

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about Mohini," Stella sighed, rubbing her bloodshot eyes, grabbing a can of Mel's. Mo picked up the guitar that was propped up beside her and strummed a chord. Stella covered her ears and made a face.

"I mean, pull out one of your Paramore CD's, teach me and Liv one of the songs, and then you can sing it to Charlie on Monday night. I found out that you get rid of your problems through music." Mo said, with a proud smile on her face. Stella raised an eyebrow as Mo handed her her guitar.

"Please tell me you don't still have that horoscope app on your phone."

"Of course not!" Mo said in an extremely high pitched voice. She then pulled out her phone and began pressing buttons and typing in something. Eventually, she put her phone back in her pocket and smiled. Stella groaned as she picked up one of the many scattered about guitar picks and began to strum. "Ooh, what song is this?" Mo sat down beside Stella eagerly.

"Eh, it's just a Paramore song about something…something that I think I should sing about on stage." Stella said, looking up and shooting Mo a smile. Mo clapped happily and picked up her bass and another stray pick.

"Now teach me how to play this song, Stella!"

_WITH CHARLIE_

Charlie sat there, going through his phone. There were angry comments posted all over the Lemonade Mouth website-apparently one paparazzi sleazebag had gotten a couple of pictures of the kiss between Charlie and the girl who ran his fan club, Natalie and a few pictures of Stella and Shia talking, laughing, and having a good time. That had obviously been before the performance, because after Natalie had kissed him, Stella had made a run for it.

Natalie had clung to him like a pair of drapes for the rest of the night, telling Charlie that he didn't need Stella. It had taken him almost an hour and a half to shake her off, and when he'd finally broken free of Natalie's devil grip, he'd began to race off through the club, searching for his girlfriend. Mo had finally broken the news to him that she'd headed back to the hotel an hour ago.

He was currently sitting there, looking at pictures and reading through text messages. _Picture of him and Stella at the dance. Picture of him and Stella at Christmas, her with his head on his shoulder smiling innocently and tight-lipped. Picture of him and Stella in the limo going to the Bash. Picture of them before they did their commercial break together at the Bash. _Charlie immediately shut his phone off, not wanting to look back into those memories. They sat there and mocked him. He couldn't take any more of the taunting and hurt those pictures were providing him with.

Olivia looked over at him with a small smile on her face. "Hey, you okay?"

Charlie didn't know how to answer that question. There weren't any words to answer that question. So he just plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded slightly. But in truth, he wasn't okay. He'd lost one of the most important things in his life.

**. . .**

The band stood backstage, waiting on their opening act to finish up. There was an extremely awkward silence between Stella and Charlie. She stood there fiddling with her guitar, going out of her way to ignore Charlie. The stagehands surrounded them, readjusting microphones and doing last minute makeup checks.

"Stella-"

"I don't wanna hear it Charles."

"But Stella, you saw her jump stage, you know I'd never seen the girl in my entire life, you know I didn't kiss her back!"

"Ah, correction, you did."

"No I didn't! Why the hell would I kiss a total stranger back?"

"I said I didn't want to hear it Charlie!"

"Stella, if you would just listen-"

"CHARLIE! I SAID I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE!"

"Stella!"

"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Things went quiet, as Mo and Olivia watched in dead silence, not even daring to breathe. Stella was at her all time pissed off level; they figured either she was legitimately nerved with Charlie or she was on her period. _Yep, she's definitely nerved._

"Lemonade Mouth to center positions!"

Stella scowled. Tonight was the night for revenge to take place, and she was going to make sure that her message was received.

**. . .**

"Alright, how's everyone doing tonight?" Stella said into the microphone, cheers erupting in response. She smirked, running her hands through her hair. "So as most of you know, I hardly ever sing at concerts! Well that's about to change tonight my friends. I really need to just get some things off of my chest, so if you know this song, please feel free to sing along! And Mo and Olivia were taught this song yesterday…excuse them if they mess up. Frequently." The audience chuckled as Mo and Olivia began to play, Mo on bass and Olivia on acoustic guitar.

Stella then broke out in intense playing along with Mo, and the audience went crazy. The boys just watched from the side, exchanging glances. Where was Stella going with this? She walked off down the runway and began to sing.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating__  
><em>_It won't hurt this much__  
><em>_And never will I have to answer__  
><em>_Again to anyone_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go__  
><em>_But I can't find the words to tell you__  
><em>_I don't want to be alone__  
><em>_But now I feel like I don't know you_

Charlie's, Wen's and Scott's mouths dropped open. It was clearly obvious that Stella was singing this song to Charlie. Stella was center stage, flipping her hair, wearing a permanent smirk on her face. Mo and Olivia looked over at Charlie, who looked as though he had died. The crowd was singing along with Stella.

_One day you'll get sick of__  
><em>_saying that everything's alright__  
><em>_And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending__  
><em>_Just like I am tonight_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go__  
><em>_But I can't find the words to tell you__  
><em>_I don't want to be alone__  
><em>_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_Let this go, let this go_

Stella looked out into the sea of fans and shouted into the microphone, "This is for a very _special _person! Next time you'll learn not to cheat on me!" The crowd screamed in response. Charlie looked down, staring at his hands. Olivia looked over in Charlie's direction and mouthed an apology in his way.

_But I'll never let this go__  
><em>_But I can't find the words to tell you__  
><em>_I don't want to be alone__  
><em>_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go__  
><em>_But I can't find the words to tell you__  
><em>_That now I feel like I don't know you_

Stella smiled at the crowd as she slung her guitar back over her shoulder and walked back out onto the main stage, giving Mo and Olivia side hugs. She shot a glare at Charlie as he walked back out on stage and took his position by the drums. If looks could have killed, Charlie would've been six feet under at that point.

They finished the show that night, and Charlie was sitting in his dressing room. "Yes…no, I just really need to sort out my priorities I guess…she practically ruined me on stage tonight, and I feel awful…she won't give me the time of day, that's the thing! No, no I totally know…but…whatever…can you still talk with me later? Now, are you sure? Yes, it's fine with me…alright, so let me pull up my video chat and we can start this discussion right. Thanks again." Charlie hung up the phone and pulled out his laptop, clicking on video chat. "Alright, now where were we? Ah yes, the night of the Bash."

_**IS STARLIE REALLY OVER?**_

_Everyone thought that Lemonade Mouth power couple, Stella Yamada, guitar, and Charlie Delgado, drums, would last for a long time. However, we were proven wrong last night in one of their three Florida concerts when Yamada took over the stage and covered Paramore's Never Let this Go, a message to Delgado, after he kissed the president of his fan club at their Z100 Radio Ring in the New Year Bash performance. Many of Yamada's fans were asked after last night's concert how they were feeling about the whole song dilemma. Says one fan, 'I really think Charlie deserved it, I mean, you can't expect Stella of all people to just sit around and mope about it, she's gonna get up and do something, use her voice like she always does.' So will we see a white flag wave from either side of the warfront any time soon? According to what we've seen so far, the war has just begun._

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE! I was just really busy last weekend! So I'm making it up to you by adding plenty of YouTube videos and FanFics! I really do hope you guys forgive me! I'm just starting to get busy, but have no fear; I will always try and find time to update! Please be sure to review and go check out my new story! Love, Emzy<strong>


	18. Not Just You

**Here we are, next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this…and some stuff in this chapter may surprise you. The tables are turning my friends, they're turning a lot! We'll just see how it goes ;)**

* * *

><p><em>MO'S SONGBOOK<em>

I'm not writing a song this time, I'm writing what a sane person would call a diary entry. I just really have to get these things down to figure out what the hell is happening and how on earth this dilemma is gonna resolve itself.

Stella and Charlie are at literal war. I mean seriously, it's only a matter of time before Stella pulls out a pistol and starts shooting. She even had me and Liv help her sing a song on stage directed to Charlie-mind you; I was the one who dropped the hint that she sing something to get her mind off things. But it seemed pretty brutal, if the blogs hadn't been going crazy before, they were now.

So here's what happened- at the Bash, this girl jumped past security after our performance and full on kisses Charlie. He was trying to pull away, but from Stella's angle (I guess!) it looked like he was kissing her back. Stella ditched the party and after that she was a train wreck, staying in her bed for three days straight. Charlie was no better; all he did was sit there and become more mopey and depressed with each minute. Finally, I told Stella to get her lazy ass out of the bed and use her voice. So what does she do? Sings revenge to Charlie. Things were no longer awkward; things were so tense you couldn't even cut the tension the knife with a machete.

I swear, things are so awful with us. I'm ready for the two of them to make up and make out already. But we're nowhere near that point. I swore to Scott awhile back I wouldn't meddle with their relationship (this was back at the Snowflake Ball, mind you) but I'm really starting to think I need to meddle. Otherwise this band's gonna fall apart.

. . .

Stella sat in the back of the bus on her laptop, browsing the gossip sites. They had finished all their Florida performances, and then tomorrow they were getting a tiny break and were getting to go to Disney World. Stella wasn't too thrilled. Disney was supposed to be the happiest place on Earth, and she doubted that something happy would come out of that day. Sighing, she clicked on another gossip site and was stunned to see the main feature on the home page. **EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH CHARLIE DEGLADO – **_**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED. **_Stella began to frantically click on the link, hitting her computer to speed up the process. The page finally loaded, and she began to skim the interview, her heart hammering.

_Everyone in America watched as Stella Yamada fled the UNDER21 stage at the Ringing in the New Year Bash in tears as her then boyfriend, Charlie Delgado was kissed by a total stranger. Many of Stella's fans were and still are absolutely infuriated by Charlie's actions, along with Stella herself, but that may all change as soon as you finish reading this exclusive one on one interview with none other than Charlie himself._

_**So tell us, what exactly happened the night of the Bash?**_

_Charlie: Well you see, we had just finished performing our new song, when a fan girl jumped past security and kissed me. I'd never met the girl before in my life, and so I tried to pull away from her but the girl was pretty strong and didn't want to go anywhere anytime soon. I guess from Stella's angle it looked as though I kissed the girl back._

_**Speaking of Stella, she was also spotted talking to Shia Lebouf prior to your performance.**_

_Charlie: She was, wasn't she? [laughs] Stella's always loved Shia Lebouf, and I guess when people found out that she liked Shia and was spotted talking to him, they figured I'd gotten my revenge by kissing the stranger girl back. That's not true. I hadn't found out that Stella had met Shia until after Stella left the party._

_**And Stella seemed to get her own revenge by performing a song that was a message directed to you at the first of your three Florida concerts.**_

_Charlie: Yeah, she did. I really don't think she would've done what she'd done if she realized that what had happened was a misunderstanding, but Stella's hard headed and wouldn't listen to what I had to say. She's determined, which is one of the many things I really love about her._

_**So you love her?**_

_Charlie: Of course. _

_**Is there anything you want to say to Stella?**_

_Charlie: Yes, but she'd never listen. If she was? Well first thing I'd say to her is that I'm really sorry that I hurt her that bad, even if I didn't do anything. Seeing as how she's been lately, she'd probably just roll her eyes or storm off and ignore me, but I really really love her and I hate knowing that she's so torn up over this. She…she's my world._

Stella shut her laptop, tears welling up in her eyes. _So she'd been wrong all along. Charlie had been telling the truth when he said he hadn't kissed that girl and she'd gone and snapped in his face. _She felt horrible. Her stomach was twisted into knots and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "MO!" she whisper shouted. "MO!"

Mo walked in and sighed. "What's up Stella?" she asked. Stella turned the laptop around as Mo raised an eyebrow and sat down beside Stella, taking the laptop. "What is this?"

"It's an interview that Charlie gave, explaining everything…read the very last question and his answer." Stella mumbled, trying to fight back tears. Mo began to read the section and glanced over at Stella, who was hugging her legs, her head resting on her knees.

"Wow Stella…that's heartfelt. He told that to the entire world practically." Mo said, shutting the laptop. Stella moaned in response. "Stella what are you going to do?"

"God, I don't know!" They felt the bus lurch to a stop, and Stella just looked to Mo for an explanation.

"Wen was hungry, so the driver decided to stop at the nearest restaurant. Come on, you're coming with." Mo said, grabbing Stella's arm. Stella grumbled as Mo stood her up. "Wait, one second." Mo began to brush through Stella's hair with her fingers as Stella flinched away. "Hold…hey, hold still!"

"What are you doing? Wait Mo…please tell me you didn't meddle!"

"I didn't meddle!" Mo said, in her high pitched voice. Stella raised an eyebrow. "I swear I didn't! But I did find something he'd been writing, so I sort of convinced him to-well, that's beside the point. But I didn't meddle, swear!"

"Alright, whatever Mo." Stella grumbled. They walked out of the bus and into the tiny little building, which was practically empty. They sat down at a tiny table in front of was a stage, with a guitar sitting on the stage. "Mohini Banjaree you're the biggest liar I've ever come across. This is not a restaurant and we are not here to eat! You so meddled."

Mo was just smiling like crazy. "Alright, I did meddle a bit, I told Charlie how you always wanted a guy to sing to you, and all I had to do was drag you out here; the rest was all Charlie's doing."

"Wha-CHARLIE?" Stella screeched. Charlie walked out from behind the little curtain and waved cautiously at Stella. Stella's mouth dropped as Charlie picked up the guitar and sat down on the stool.

"Stella, I know you're still probably extremely mad at me, but I really need for you to hear me out. Just…please." Charlie said, looking Stella deep in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up just nodding in understanding.

_Darling,__  
><em>_I know your heart's seen better times__  
><em>_I know our songs had better rhymes__  
><em>_Before today__  
><em>_No_

_Darling,__  
><em>_I guess I made the wrong mistakes__  
><em>_I understand if you need your space__  
><em>_Please take your time_

_Before you go away__  
><em>_So far away__  
><em>_You need to realize_

_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_You know it hurts me too__  
><em>_Watching you leave__  
><em>_With tears on your sleeve__  
><em>_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_That's hurting__  
><em>_It's me too_

Charlie continued to play as Stella felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was an idiot! A total and complete idiot! How could she even _think _that Charlie would cheat on her? He continued to play as Mo just smiled warmly at her boyfriend, Olivia and Wen, who were leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I wasn't there to catch the fall__  
><em>_I didn't hear you when you called__  
><em>_All of those nights__  
><em>_Please don't forget the good days with me__  
><em>_I can make back the heart aching grief__  
><em>_When it gets dark and it's hard to see__  
><em>_I'll turn on the lights_

_Before you go away__  
><em>_So far away__  
><em>_I really need you to know_

_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_You know it hurts me too__  
><em>_Watching you leave__  
><em>_With tears on your sleeve__  
><em>_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_That's hurting__  
><em>_It's me too_

_I'm not giving up__  
><em>_You don't have to leave__  
><em>_I am willing to beg till I break my knees__  
><em>_I believe in us__  
><em>_Don't give up on me__  
><em>_Girl, I know that you're hurting__  
><em>_And I'm sorry for the pain__  
><em>_I promise that I'll change__  
><em>_Forgive me__  
><em>_Forgive me_

Charlie looked at Stella with pleading eyes as he continued to play as Stella began to frantically try to wipe away all the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. Mo stood up and went back to where Olivia, Wen and Scott were and smiled as Scott wrapped his arm around her.

_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_You know it hurts me too__  
><em>_Watching you leave__  
><em>_With tears on your sleeve__  
><em>_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry__  
><em>_(Not exactly dry baby)_

_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_You know it hurts me too__  
><em>_We had it all__  
><em>_How could we fall__  
><em>_Baby, I thought we would never die__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_That's hurting__  
><em>_It's me too_

_Not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you_

_Not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you_

_Not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you__  
><em>_Baby, it's not just you_

Charlie stood up and sat the guitar back down on the stand. "Stella, I know you're probably _never _going to forgive me, but I-"

Charlie never got the chance to finish his sentence because at that point Stella had jumped up onto the stage and full on kissed him on the mouth, tears still running down her face. The four other teenagers in the back began to cheer and clap. Ms. Reznik, who was standing in the doorway, smiled happily and took a picture of the two. Stella, who was in Charlie's arms at that point, pulled away and looked up at him. "Now if it's me jumping stage and kissing you, I don't mind one bit." She laughed shakily and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So what does this mean?" Charlie asked quietly.

"It means that I was a complete idiot, I should have listened to you when you said you didn't kiss her back, I was stupid and too hard headed and I feel so bad about all of this and god, you should hate me and if you did I wouldn't blame you an-"

"Stella!" Charlie laughed. She looked up at him again, and he smiled down on her. "Stop talking, okay?" he murmured and softly kissed her again.

"GET A ROOM!" Mo yelled from the back, and the couple pulled away to look at her, Stella scowling.

"So help me Mohini, I'll use your room! And don't think you're off the hook, I still have to get back at you for lying and meddling." Mo snorted. "Watch your back, Banjaree."

Olivia just looked over at Wen and rested her head on his shoulder. "I think we've had enough drama in this one week to last us a life time," she mumbled, watching Stella chase after Mo.

Wen just nodded. "You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter eighteen! Next chapter will be up eventually, and I swear, it's actually going to be entertaining. ;) I don't own Not Just You, and please please PLEASE review! It means the world to me :D And here's a little secret- the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters usually. Anyways, until next time, just keep on determinatin' and doing whatever you guys normally do while waiting on me to update (i.e. building sandcastles, reading this story over and over again, tap dancing in the middle of the road, etc)! Love, Emzy<strong>


	19. Happiest Place on Earth

**Well hello there! Chapter 19! :O Wow. 19 chapters. That's a lot of chapters. This is the Disney chapter! WARNING- There's a pretty intense cuteness level in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on all my stories! They mean the world :) So anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>STELLA'S POV<em>

So how about I'm walking on cloud effing nine? I don't think life's gonna get any better…well, this whole Disney thing might, but I'm sort of dreading being drug around by the lovely character named Mohini in search for the Disney characters and whatnot. Not to mention I'll have the whole 'it's-a-smart-world-after-all" song stuck in my head all day. But it's whatever. I wrote a song earlier…don't know, it's just something I guess.

_Nobody listens to me__  
><em>_Don't hear a single thing I've said,__  
><em>_Say anything to soothe me,__  
><em>_Anything to get you from my head__  
><em>_Don't know how I really feel__  
><em>_To fake the days and make it like I don't care__  
><em>_Don't know how much it hurts__  
><em>_to turn around like u were never there__  
><em>_Like somehow you could be the break__  
><em>_And I could walk away from the promises we made__  
><em>_And swore we'd never break_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me__  
><em>_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again__  
><em>_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went__  
><em>_I kept the moments that we were in__  
><em>_And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend__  
><em>_And now I got you__  
><em>_I thought I lost you_

_I felt so empty out there__  
><em>_And there were days I had my doubts__  
><em>_But I knew I found you somewhere__  
><em>_'cause I knew I couldn't live without__  
><em>_You in my life for one more day__  
><em>_I swore I never break the promises we made_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me__  
><em>_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again__  
><em>_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went__  
><em>_I kept the moments that we were in__  
><em>_And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend__  
><em>_And now I got you__  
><em>_I thought I lost you_

_I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till__  
><em>_I searched the world from sea to sea__  
><em>_I made a wish upon a star__  
><em>_I turned around and there you were_

_Now here we are_

_Here we are__  
><em>_I thought I lost you_

Again, I don't really know, just something I had to get off my chest, I guess you could say.

And did I mention that we get to perform tonight also?

Double bonus.

_NO ONE'S POV_

"Stella…" grumbled Mo as she began to shake the unconscious Stella. Stella, who was balled up underneath her blanket, was sleeping away happily. Olivia was standing beside Mo with a super soaker water gun, and looked at Mo. "Spray her," Mo waved as she pulled back Stella's blanket, yawning.

Olivia shrugged and started to spray Stella with the water gun. They'd loaded it with freezing water, so Stella jumped up; hit her head on the bunk, screamed and flopped back on the bed. "Good, now you're up."

"MO!" Stella screeched as she got out of bed, holding her head. "I have this very strong, burning urge to reach out and wring your neck right now," she looked over at Olivia. "Do you mind if I murder her in front of you?"

At that moment, the guys walked in, looking at the scene before them- Olivia with a water gun, Stella looking pissed as hell holding her head, and Mo with a smirk on her face the size of California and growing. They exchanged glances and Scott finally found the courage to speak. "Do we want to know what's going on?"

Stella scowled. "Well I was asleep, and the next thing I know Mo's hired Olivia to spray me with a super soaker and then I get yet another concussion for the second time this week, thank you Mo!"

"We just got at the hotel and we're heading down to the parks in about an hour. And we can't exactly take you while you're sleeping, otherwise it'll look as though we're carrying your dead body." Mo shrugged. "Come on Stella, we have to go beautify you!"

"Really Mo?" Stella asked, with an eyebrow raised. Mo just nodded as Olivia dropped the water gun and accompanied Mo in dragging Stella off the bus. Stella, who was none too pleased, was grumbling colorful phrases in Mo's direction and things soon grew quiet as they got farther and farther away from the bus. The guys just looked at each other.

"Girls."

**. . .**

"Stella, put this on."

"What part of I'm a big girl and I know how to dress myself do you apparently not get?"

"The I know how to dress myself part."

"I look fine with this on."

"Alright, whatever you say."

Stella stood in front of the mirror, trying to admire her looks. She was wearing a grey and white striped tank top, a pair of extremely short jean shorts, and her pair of black Chuck Taylors. Her hair was down and straightened, and she was wearing the necklace Charlie had given her. Mo walked up behind Stella, put her hands on Stella's stomach and hugged her. Stella gave Mo a look through the mirror. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You do realize it's not a hundred degrees outside, right?" Mo mumbled. She was wearing a Lemonade Mouth t-shirt with a pair of jean capris, and a pair of Stella's Chuck Taylors. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it swished right in Stella's face as Mo walked around to prop herself up on the vanity. Stella shrugged.

"I'll be alright. It's at least eighty out there right now, and we'll be changing before our performance tonight." Olivia stated as she joined the girls in the bathroom. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing a floral top along with a pair of khaki colored shorts, a pair of Sperry shoes on her feet.

"You look cute Liv," Mo noted as she unplugged the straightener on the vanity. Olivia just smiled in response. "I say we take a picture." Mo hopped down and picked up a camera as the three girls bunched tightly together, all posing as Mo took the picture, the lens facing the mirror. The flash went off and the girls pulled away, looking at the picture.

"Don't we look sexy?"

"As sexy as no makeup and messy hair can get, Mo."

There was a knock on their door, and Stella grabbed her phone as she opened the door. Ms. Reznik smiled as she walked in. "You girls ready to go?" They all nodded as she observed all of them. "Alright then, the guys are waiting down in the lobby for us and the cab, let's go."

They got into the elevator anxiously, discussing what rides and attractions they wanted to see first, if the paparazzi would show up and bombard them, whether or not Mo should wear her ring during the performance since it had started a riot after pictures from the Bash leaked, and so on. The doors opened, and the guys, who were sitting on a couch flipping through brochures, looked up. Wen stood up and met Olivia half-way, a smile on his face. He leant over and kissed her cheek, causing her face to turn pink. "Don't you look pretty?" he whispered, brushing a tendril of blonde hair out of her eyes. Stella, who was holding Charlie's hand, made retching noises behind them.

"Yuck, romance."

Mo snorted. "Shut up Stella, you and Charlie boy over here are no better." Stella stuck her tongue out playfully at Mo as Mo just laughed. Ms. Reznik clapped her hands as a car horn went off outside.

"And there's the cab!"

The six teenagers bounced outside as the Florida air brushed past them. They all hopped in the cab, tightly packed as Reznik handed the cab driver a ten and three ones. "Disney, please." The driver smiled toothily as he swerved back into the road. Stella, who'd sat by the window, had her nose pressed against the glass staring at all the sights on the side of the road.

"Ohmigod, world's largest McDonalds!" she squealed. "We're so going there tonight!" Charlie, who was sitting next to her, just laughed quietly in her ear. She turned around, a smile on her face. "I mean it; we'll go even if we have to sneak out."

"I don't think that'll work too well, we can't sneak off a plane."

"That's right, we're gonna be on a plane to Charlotte…"

"And now she remembers." Charlie chuckled as he kissed Stella's shoulder. Mo just looked over at the happy couple and leaned back into Scott.

"I'm glad they made up; they're so happy together," she whispered, smiling.

Scott just nodded. "He really does love her…and she must love him too, she wouldn't let just any other guy that close to her without chopping their head off."

"Yup…oh look, we're turning into Disney!" she noted, excitedly. Stella had her phone out, snapping pictures of the giant archway. "Stella, you do realize that the only thing after this for awhile is signs, trees, and more signs?"

"Do I care?"

"Touché," Mo stated, rolling her eyes as they continued on down through the entrance. "Magic Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, take a right!" she shouted as the five others gave her a look. "What? We're packed like sardines in this car, I can't feel my legs!" They all just nodded in half agreement as they continued on.

Finally reaching the lot, the cab pulled to a halt. "Thanks!" they all shouted as they stepped out. "Look, here comes the tram!" Stella exclaimed as she began jumping up and down like a three year old. Mo pressed down on her shoulders.

"Chill out, Stell."

"I feel like I'm five again!" she sighed dreamily as they all got on the tram. Mo turned to look at Charlie, who was sitting with his arm around Stella.

"For the ten billionth time, _good luck Charlie_."

Everyone laughed as the tram continued on, heading for the monorails. They loaded off the tram and onto a monorail, Stella taking pictures as the monorails sped past the parks. "Oh my god, Olivia look! It's the castle!" The two girls began to talk excitedly as the monorail continued to go on through the park. They finally made it to the entrance, and they all walked in, looking around.

Wen reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked on through the park. People would occasionally turn their heads and give them stares, obviously recognizing them, but they didn't have the nerve to come up to them. They made their way up to the castle, where Ms. Reznik had them pose for a picture.

After the picture, the six of them all ran off to Splash Mountain. The line, which was fairly long, gave the teenagers an excuse to sign autographs by some of the rare gutsy fans who approached them. They finally boarded the ride, and Wen looked over at Olivia. "You gonna be okay?" he asked?

"I'm a big girl Wen, I'm fine."

The ride passed quickly, and the six members of Lemonade Mouth emerged from the ride soaked. They all laughed as Stella walked over to Ms. Reznik, demanding a hug. "Space Mountain!" cheered Mo, as they bounded off to the other end of the park.

After their ride on Space Mountain, they all made a deal to split up and then meet back up at the castle for lunch, a bit of shopping, and then they'd leave and head over to prepare for their performance. Stella and Charlie took off for the Tomorrow-land racetrack, where she vowed she'd kick his ass all the way into next month. Mo and Scott headed off to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, with Mo screaming in Scott's ear the entire time. Wen and Olivia went over to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party, and Wen smiled as Olivia laughed as they spun around and around in the teacups. Life was pretty good.

**. . .**

"No, and then this lazy ass over here just totally wanders off!" Stella exclaimed, her mouth full of salad as she began retelling the story of how she lost Charlie in line to meet Mickey Mouse. Charlie pretended to pout as the others laughed.

"Wow Charlie, it figures that you'd get lost…" Mo said, taking a lick of Scott's popsicle. "So Reznik, what time are we performing?"

"At eight, over at Universal Citywalk…I was thinking you guys could sing that new song Stella wrote." Stella went red at this, and Mo looked as though she had swallowed something and that it had gone down the wrong way.

"Stella. Wrote a song."

"Yeah, she did, and I will say, it's pretty good." Stella was growing redder and redder by the second. "Oh Stella stop blushing you know it's a good song!"

"No, it's really not."

"Yes, it really is. Now come on you guys, we better get some shopping done if you guys want to make it to your own performance in time. I don't think the fans would be too thrilled if you guys missed."

**. . .**

"PLEASE WELCOME LEMONADE MOUTH!" The band walked out onto the Citywalk stage as the audience roared. They all waved as they walked over to their positions, and Stella took the microphone with a smile on her face.

"Hey everybody, how are you all doing? We got a new song for you tonight, so sing along once you think you know the words!" Stella said as Wen began to play the piano. Her eyes were closed as she began to sing.

_Wake up  
>Here I go<br>Cram it all down my throat  
>Stomach's so full that I wish I could choke<br>7 AM, my head's  
>Already in a spin<br>As soon as I'm out that door  
>Bam<br>It hits me like a tone of those red bricks  
>Can't dig myself out of this<br>Highest ditch  
>I swear sometimes<br>I can't tell  
>Which way is up<br>Which way is down  
>It's all up in my face<br>Need to push it away  
>Somebody push it away<br>So all that I can hear_

_Is a simple song  
>Sing along now<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<em>

_Mid day  
>Sun beatin' down on the concrete<br>Burning up my feet  
>Too many cars on the street<br>The noise  
>The red<br>The green  
>Makes me wanna scream<br>It's 5 o'clock  
>Now it's bumper on bumper on bumper<br>Horn's honkin'  
>Nobody's looking but everybody's talking<br>Just another day  
>On this highway<br>I swear sometimes  
>I can't tell<br>Which way is up  
>Which way is down<br>It's all up in my face  
>Need to push it away<br>Somebody push it away  
>Cause all I wanna hear<em>

_Is a simple song  
>Sing along now<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<em>

_Hey  
>Sing along now<br>(la la la la la la la la la)  
>Sing along<br>(la la la la la la la la la)_

_What I'd give  
>To turn it off<br>And make it stop  
>Make it stop<br>You gotta make it stop!  
>So all that I can hear<em>

_Is a simple song  
>Sing along now<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la<em>

As the band continued playing, and eventually meeting their fans and signing autographs, something unsettling was happening. The person grabbed the key and forced it into the door, kicking the door wide open. They walked quietly into the room, and saw a black and purple notebook sitting on the nightstand. Picking it up and flipping through it, they chuckled. "Perfect." They stuffed the diary into their bag, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh. Oh. Not. Good. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please be sure to review! And go check out the new videos on YouTube I uploaded. ;) And review whatever else I might have posted between now and the time you're reading. It'd be nice. I don't own I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta or Simple Song by Miley Cyrus. Keep determinatin' and remember, don't flip out and try to kill me with a hammer. I'd cry. And this story would never continue on. Love, Emzy<strong>


	20. Pretty Outside, Ugly Inside

**So hello! Welcome to chapter 20! Sorry for not many updates these days, I'm just busy and I can't help it. :/ Anyways, so I think I left you guys on a pretty good little cliffhanger huh? I think it's time you see what happened afterwards! :D**

* * *

><p>Stella walked back into the hotel room, flopping back on her bed with a smile on her face. Reaching over to write about her day in her diary, she laid her hand down on the spot where her diary was supposed to be. But it wasn't there. She began to feel around hastily, and then jumped up.<p>

Searching in her suitcase, closet, under pillows, everywhere, and her diary never turned up. "Oh god…oh god…" She sighed, putting her hands on her head. This was bad. Very, very bad.

Mo then walked in with a horrified look on her face. "Stella, what the hell is going on?" Stella's face went pale as Mo handed her the laptop. Stella began to read the article on the blog that was pulled up.

_STELLA YAMADA NEW SONG LEAKED_

_**On Friday, January 7**__**th**__**, Lemonade Mouth's guitarist Stella Yamada, leaked a new song through an unknown source. Whether the song is meant for Stella alone in what appears to be a solo career or a future Lemonade Mouth single, it's obviously about her and Charlie Delgado's relationship mending, which is described as Stella as 'walking on cloud effing nine.'**_

_**Nobody listens to me  
>Don't hear a single thing I've said,<br>Say anything to soothe me,  
>Anything to get you from my head<br>Don't know how I really feel  
>To fake the days and make it like I don't care<br>Don't know how much it hurts  
>to turn around like u were never there<br>Like somehow you could be the break  
>And I could walk away from the promises we made<br>And swore we'd never break**_

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
>I thought I'd never see your sweet face again<br>I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
>I kept the moments that we were in<br>And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
>And now I got you<br>I thought I lost you**_

_**I felt so empty out there  
>And there were days I had my doubts<br>But I knew I found you somewhere  
>'cause I knew I couldn't live without<br>You in my life for one more day  
>I swore I never break the promises we made<strong>_

_**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
>I thought I'd never see your sweet face again<br>I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
>I kept the moments that we were in<br>And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
>And now I got you<br>I thought I lost you**_

_**I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till  
>I searched the world from sea to sea<br>I made a wish upon a star  
>I turned around and there you were<strong>_

_**Now here we are**_

_**Here we are  
>I thought I lost you<strong>_

"What the fu..."

"There's more." Mo said, clicking on yet another tab. Another sleazebag paparazzo website appeared, and the number of hits on the article read four million and counting. The title of the article was _EXCLUSIVE LEMONADE MOUTH TOUR BEHIND THE SCENES!_

_**Lead guitarist Stella Yamada leaked from an unknown source some of the fun things that her and her band, Lemonade Mouth, experience while touring the country. States Yamada through the unknown source, "**__**Now for the true highlight of the day- rehearsal. I swear, I laughed so hard that I was in tears. Mo had supposedly gone to her dressing room to get her lucky strap, and Scott was all like, 'Well let's just go ahead and rehearse the vocals without her.' So Olivia starts singing and it turns out Mo had gone back to the sound booth and put so much auto tune in Olivia's microphone that we didn't even recognize her voice! At first we were like, 'Liv, you okay?' and she was like, 'Yeah, let's just keep going…' Eventually she got so frustrated and she screamed, 'MOHINI!' and the mic was still in auto tune so naturally it sounded hilarious. Maybe Mo isn't that bad. But then again, her dad calls about The Music Scene performance and practically cusses her out over speakerphone…they were scared I was choking or something I was laughing so hard." Does this mean that Banjaree, bass, and Yamada have had or are having problems? Or is it just their natural sisterly instinct to get irritated with the other? The unknown source states that there are more Lemonade Mouth updates and exclusives to come, through none other than Yamada herself.**_

Stella was appalled. Absolutely, positively HORRIFIED. This was bad, bad, bad news. Not only had someone gotten hands on her diary, but they were leaking it to the entire world. There were THINGS in that diary that were meant for her eyes only, and now they were going to be shared with the entire damn world! She slammed the laptop shut, propping her elbows up on the closed computer and shutting her eyes. She rested her hands over her face, and Mo just stared at Stella in horror. "Well!" she stated. Stella looked up in confusion. "When were you going to tell us you were leaking exclusives to the tabloids?"

"I didn't leak those stories," Stella groaned.

"Then who did? Because this unknown source is using you as their face!"

Stella took a deep breath and ran all her words together in one long sentence in just one breath. "I'm keeping a diary of some sort so when we get older I'll have this thing to look back on and someone got in here and stole it and now they're leaking everything I've written in there and oh god this is BAD!" Stella wailed, a tear rolling down her face.

Mo just stared at the crying girl in front of her. "Wait, did you just say that you, Stella Marie Yamada, have a _**diary**_?"

"That's not the main problem right now Mohini! Right now, some…_**jackass **_has their hands on my diary, which has EVERYTHING that we've gone through on tour in it! Not to mention all of my feelings! Do you realize that they're gonna take my words and twist them into something completely false, and we're all gonna be on the one way road to hell!" Stella choked out.

"Well let's just slow down for a second, okay? Take a deep breath Stella." Mo coaxed gently as she sat down beside Stella, reopening the laptop. "Is this stuff word for word what you wrote in your diary?" Mo asked, pointing to the article.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wrote, no alterations, nothing! And I've never said anything about this to anyone except this book, so there's even more proof that someone's jacked my diary!"

"Alright, now who do we know that is out to get you and would want to ruin you, the band, whoever, and would actually use this book against us?" Stella rolled her eyes.

"There are lots of people, Mo. Ray, that bitch that tried to hook up with Charlie at the Bash, Jules, Patty, wait oh my god…Charlie said that his fan club president lived in Florida!" Stella shrieked, jumping up. "I'll bet you a million dollars she found out Charlie was staying here with us, got the key to my room and stole it!"

"Oh my god, I'll bet you she did!" Mo cried. Stella sat back down, opening the laptop. She began to frantically type, pulling up the Charlie's Angels fan site. She held her hand out, gesturing at the computer screen. The first couple of posts were all about the new Stella "leaks", some that hadn't even been on the tabloid sites.

"There you have it!" she cried. "That right there is all the proof we need! She stole my diary!" Stella jumped up, pacing. "Oh just wait until I get my hands on her, she won't know what hit her when I shove my foot up so far up her ass her mother will be able to taste it!"

"Alright Stella, before you go, um, doing that, let's slow down."

"Slow down? Mohini if we slow down she'll leak my entire diary! We have to act _now_."

"Stella, first thing you need to do is take a deep breath." Stella frowned and took a deep breath for Mo's sake. "Alright, now look, the chick's email is right here. Use Charlie's email and say he wants to do a meet and greet with her or something, then we go to her and get the diary off of her. Simple."

"That's actually not a bad idea…except…"

"Except what?"

"Do I look like the genius that knows Charlie's email?"

"Kinda, you are his girlfriend."

Mo rolled her eyes and grabbed the laptop. She then pulled up the email login, and typed in Charlie's email. "And now for the password, hmm, I don't know, let's try _ilovestella_." She typed in ilovestella, and before they knew it they were in Charlie's email. Mo gestured at the computer, a smug look on her face. "And that my dear Stella is how you hack your boyfriend's ANYTHING."

"Alright alright, now give me that email because we are getting my diary back." Stella said as she began to type furiously.

Mo smiled deviously. "Still think it's cute you have a diary."

"MO!"

**. . .**

"STELLA!"

Stella moaned. "I knew there was something I forgot to tell him." Mo rolled her eyes. They were sitting on the tour bus, loading all of their suitcases back on the bus since they were getting on a plane that night, then the next morning they'd be back on the bus.

"Well you better tell him now and get this show on the road, because we're boarding the plane at five tonight." Mo said, pulling her hair back. Stella just nodded and walked back to the front of the bus, where Charlie was sitting, in shock in front of his laptop.

"Stella, why the hell do I have an email from Natalie Taylor saying, and I quote, 'Oh my god, really? I'll see you then!' and more importantly, why is there an email sent _to _her stating that I'm meeting her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, well you see, she stole my um, something of mine, and the only way to get it back is if you meet her." Stella stated nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"Why is this thing of yours so important?"

"Because if we don't get it back, we're all gonna be going through hell!" Stella snapped. She then sighed, trying to calm down. "Look, I just need you to do this for me, okay? Me and Mo are gonna tag along even though she doesn't know, and we're gonna intervene and get back what's mine…and maybe whack her in the head with that baseball bat I never did get to use."

Charlie stood up beside her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go along with it since it seems really important to you."

Stella sighed in relief. "Thank you…really…you have no idea how much this mean to-" She was then cut off by Charlie, who had pressed his lips onto hers. Wen and Scott walked onto the bus, saw the couple, and turned around, walking right back off the bus. They pulled apart, Stella's face the color of a cherry. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

"Course it was."

Twenty minutes Charlie, Mo, and Stella were all in a car on the way to a tiny little café where they'd agreed to meet Natalie. Stella was strangely silent the entire time as Mo and Charlie talked away about the upcoming shows they would be doing.

_STELLA'S POV_

The second I see that man-stealing, diary-jacking, bitch, it would take everything I had not to lunge for her throat and just kill her. She wouldn't even know what had hit her if I did. How dare she try to steal my boyfriend and then steal my diary and try to make my life a living hell! Ooh, the second I see her I swear Charlie and Mo are gonna have to hold me back, because she's not leaving this little restaurant with nothing less than a black eye.

We walk into the restaurant, Mo and I hanging back at the front of the restaurant while Charlie goes on to sit down with Natalie. This is the first time I've ever actually gotten a good look at her. Can't believe I'm saying this but she's drop dead gorgeous. A model. Like even prettier than Mo and Olivia. _Gorgeous._ She's got blonde hair about down to her shoulders, she's got piercing blue eyes, and not to mention the girl's a stick. Right now she's got on this pink sweatshirt that's extremely baggy on her, showing off two thick tank top straps, and she's got on a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of brown Uggs. Again, she's gorgeous. Every guy in here has their eyes on her.

I can't exactly make out what her and Charlie are talking about, but I have a very good feeling it's about me. The look on her face says it all. And I really can't help but think why Charlie just didn't stay with her. The girl's an angel or something. And from what I saw on her website (besides all the bitchy leaks about me) people seem to adore her. I don't see why Charlie didn't just ditch me and stay with her. She's perfect for him. I shook my head. Nope, nope, not letting these things get in my head, not now anyways.

This is about the moment when I stomp over to Natalie and Charlie, a smug smile on my face. Natalie looked astonished. I waved, pulling up a chair beside her. Mo did the same on the opposite side. I scowled at Natalie, holding my hand out. "Fork over the book, blondie."

Natalie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yamada." The second she said my name, she sneered.

"Oh I think you do. Explain why there are unknown leaks on your little site about me."

"Stella those are all over the internet."

"Some of them aren't. Some of them are on your site and your site only. Now I'm gonna give you two options. Either hand over the book and no one gets hurt, or I'll get physical, and that's a promise."

"What if I said I didn't have the book on me?" Natalie retaliated, stirring her water with a black straw. The same color as her heart.

"So you admit to having it!" I slammed my hands down on the table. Natalie jumped a bit, and I held my hand out. "Give me the book."

"Why should I?" she sneered. For someone who was so pretty on the outside was extremely ugly on the inside. "I think some of the things in this book should be leaked. Show the world who the _real_ Stella Yamada is, don't you think that's fair? I'll bet Charlie doesn't even know about this."

"None of them knew," I growled. "None of them were supposed to."

"Well I'll bet they know now! How about we have a little read aloud session?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. Mo and Charlie just looked at each other, and my eyes were wide as I shook my head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"But I would." Natalie shrugged. She reached into her bag and pulled out a black and purple notebook. I gasped as she opened it and began flipping through pages. My face was burning. How dare the bitch, going through my diary and preparing to read it? She smiled smugly as she came upon an entry. "I think I'll read this one, it looks like it should be interesting. And oh, you're talking about me! This should be good." She cleared her throat and began reading. "_So after finally mustering up the courage to pick up a pencil (and my head, I've been lying in my bed on the tour bus for the past four days with my head in a pillow sobbing when we're not doing press junkets or performing), I decided to explain what's happened to me. At the Bash, the fan girl who leads Charlie's Angels jumps past the security guards (which I'm still trying to figure out how in the world this happened; the guys watching the stage were the size of rhinos) and plants one on Charlie. What really upset me is that he__**kisses the bitch back**__! I didn't hang around after that-I ditched the party, caught a cab and headed back to the hotel."_

That was the last straw. I grabbed my diary out of her hands and stood up. She gave me an evil look. "Thanks for giving back what's rightfully mine." I said smugly. And with that I walked out of the restaurant, clutching the book for dear life.

Mo and Charlie were walking after me, but I picked up my pace and ran around the corner, collapsing against some random brick wall in sobs. I could hear Mo saying she'd go and find the car driver, and about thirty seconds later, none other than Charlie Delgado came around the corner.

"Stella, are you okay?" he asked, walking up to me. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"No I'm not, just…just go on, I'll be fine, just…just..."

"Stella, why didn't you tell any of us you had a diary? Mo and Olivia have them; you don't need to be ashamed of it."

"I'm not! It's just…I didn't want you guys knowing about it because I'm vulnerable when I'm sitting there writing down my feelings and secrets in a book that everyone can pick up and read through!"

Charlie brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Stella, look at me. You can hide from everyone else in the band, do what you want, but please don't ever think I'm ever gonna judge you."

"That's sweet Charlie, but look at me for a minute! Why be with me when you can have gorgeous Natalie back there?"

"Stella, sure she may be gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside she's not. And that's why I despise her. She'll never have a heart, like you do."

"Okay, so? You have millions of other girls flocking around you that are beautiful inside and out! They're fifty thousand times better for you! Why not go for one of them?"

Charlie stepped closer to me, his voice low and husky. "Because they're not you." And with that, he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss we'd ever had, there wasn't any more of that playing on the safe side to it. I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall, a leg around Charlie, immersed in nothing but each other.

Mo, who was in the car, rode by with the window down. She yelled out, "GET A ROOM!"

Pulling away, I looked at Charlie, who was still inches away from my face. "You said she had a diary?" he nodded, breathing heavily. "We're reading that sucker."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope everyone liked this chapter! Again, really sorry for not updating my stories too often. School is a killer. : But I'm not giving up on any of my stories :D Quick question, who saw the promo for the Wizards episode where Bridgit (Juliet) returns? I can't wait! Anywho, this story is going to keep going, and I don't know how far away the end is, but it will come when you least expect it ;) Please review! It would mean the world! Be you :) Love, Emzy**


	21. Late Night Plane Antics

**Hello my loves! Welcome to chapter 21! I hope everyone who came to my Ustream had fun :D This is a pretty good Wenlivia chapter, ala Scohini with a hint of Starlie. xD And just saying, but I really really appreciate everyone's support! You guys are so amazing. Now, I think I'll shut up and get back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Stella sat in Charlie's lap, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. He chuckled as she dug out her diary and a pen. "Shut your face Delgado, you're just jealous that this diary gets to know more than you do," she yawned. Charlie wrapped his hands around her stomach as she leant back. "You know, I'll bet us as a couple probably have the most ridiculous PDA levels."<p>

"I wouldn't put it past us dear." Charlie pulled out his iPod and handed Stella an earphone as she turned to a fresh page into her diary. She put the earphone in her ear, just to hear Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney. Stella rolled her eyes.

"You have an obsession with this song Charles."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Miss Yamada."

_STELLA'S DIARY_

Dear Diary,

I really and truly need to hide you better. Because you have gotten me in so much trouble that it's absolutely unbelievable. Not to mention now the whole band knows I have a diary. And now that they know you exist, I get teased to no extent about it. I tackled Scott on the bus for bringing it up and needless to say, he knows a lot better now. You're gonna have to be hidden in an extremely well way from now on or those bozos are gonna go through you.

We're going back to New York in a couple of days, and I'm so excited for it! Because not only does it mean going back on the Music Scene (thank you Reznik for scheduling that interview where I will promptly be embarrassed as hell from all the relationship questions thrown at me) but it means Madison Square Garden! Or in other words, _the biggest performance of our lives_.

We're currently on a [PRIVATE] plane to Charlotte, and I'm struggling to stay awake. What with all we've done this week I think that I've had enough for a lifeti

_NO ONE'S POV_

Olivia sat in her plane seat, trying to write a song. But it seemed as though the words weren't flowing like they should have. Nothing was. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She hummed quietly over the lines that she already had. "Everybody tells me to let it go; I think they're crazy, they just don't know; I wish that they saw things the way that I do; I'm not that different, I'm just like you…what comes next though?"

Wen looked over to his left, and raised an eyebrow. He leaned over onto the arm on her seat, and kissed her shoulder. "Whatcha writing, Liv?" She blushed as she looked up at him.

"I'm trying to write a song but I don't know, the words just aren't coming to me," she muttered, pushing her hair to the side. She handed him her songbook, and he read over the lyrics that she had already written.

"It's good Liv, it's definitely got potential."

"Thanks…I feel like the rest of the song is something that I have on my tongue but I can't spit it out, you know?" she said, taking her songbook back and biting on the eraser of the pencil she had. Wen just nodded. "That's it, I got it!"

"Got what?" Wen asked, raising an eyebrow. Olivia smiled, looking at Wen and she began to sing through what had just come to her.

"I still have my shelter, when the rain starts to fall; sometimes I get mad, over nothing at all; but I can't let it break me, gotta give it my all! That's it!" she smiled, jotting it down in her notebook as Wen applauded, laughing.

"I love it…I especially think Stella needs to sing that part. The whole getting mad thing sounds like her." Olivia gave him a look and nudged him as she continued chewing on the edge of the eraser. "Well do you have a chorus yet?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, so far I have nothing on that."

Wen began thinking. "How about…sometimes up, sometimes down, livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground; I'm not perfect, nobody is, I gotta break out of this box you tryin' to keep me in?" Olivia began to hastily jot it down. "I take it that you're gonna use that as the chorus," he chuckled.

"You bet your piano keys I am."

Wen ruffled her hair as she tried to duck away from him, her giggling. "You so got that from the rebel Yamada herself." Olivia continued giggling as he reached over, trying to tickle her.

"Wen! Wen I gotta finish the song!" she laughed. He stopped tickling her and she tried to recompose herself, grabbing her pencil and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can tickle me later." Wen pretended to silently cheer as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Twenty laughter and lyric filled minutes, Olivia and Wen had finished the song. Wen had gotten his keyboard guitar down and Olivia had secretly grabbed Stella's acoustic. They had Wen's iPhone out and had it keeping the beat. "Alright, you ready?" Wen asked. Olivia nodded as he began to play.

_Everybody tells me to let it go__  
><em>_I think they're crazy, they just don't know__  
><em>_I wish that they saw things the way that I do__  
><em>_I'm not that different, I'm just like you_

"And then Stella would sing this next part…" Olivia said in the tiny break as she continued to strum on.

_I still have my shelter, when__  
><em>_The rain starts to fall__  
><em>_Sometimes I get mad, over nothing at all__  
><em>_But I can't let it break me,__  
><em>_Gotta give it my all__  
><em>_If I stand for nothin' then I'll fall_

_Sometimes up, sometimes down__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_I'm not perfect, nobody is__  
><em>_I gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin' to keep me in__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin to keep me in_

"I take it Mo sings the next part?" Wen asked as he continued playing as Olivia turned the page in her notebook. Olivia nodded. "Then you pick back up, huh?" Olivia picked her guitar back up and resumed strumming.

_I'm my own burden gotta carry the weight__  
><em>_Can't point the finger for my mistakes__  
><em>_I won't let no one tell me who I should be__  
><em>_'Cuz at night I answer, to only me_

_I still have my shelter, when__  
><em>_The rain starts to fall__  
><em>_Sometimes I get mad, over nothing at all__  
><em>_But I can't let it break me,__  
><em>_Gotta give it my all__  
><em>_If I stand for nothin' then I'll fall_

_Sometimes up, sometimes down__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_I'm not perfect, nobody is__  
><em>_I gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin' to keep me in__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin to keep me in_

_If I wait around and let somebody how to live__  
><em>_I'll be invisible__  
><em>_Won't let you hold me back,__  
><em>_Won't let you keep me boxed in__  
><em>_Even though..._

_I'm sometimes up, I'm sometimes down__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_I'm not perfect, nobody is__  
><em>_I gotta break out of this box you__  
><em>_tryin to keep me in_

_Sometimes up, sometimes down (Ooh)__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_I'm not perfect, nobody is (Whoa, Whoa)__  
><em>_I gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin' to keep me in__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground__  
><em>_Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa__  
><em>_Gotta break out of this box__  
><em>_You tryin to keep me in__  
><em>

They finished the song, and they both smiled as they put their instruments away. "That was amazing, Liv." Wen said as he sat back down. Olivia blushed.

"You helped me write it though," she mumbled, staring at her feet. Wen tilted up her chin and gently brought his lips to hers. For a moment they stayed lip locked, and Wen gently pulled away. She laid back in her seat, drifting off to sleep, her hand still gently intertwined with Wen's. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and then drifted off to sleep himself.

**. . .**

Mo sighed as she continued to scroll through the tabloid sites on her phone. She didn't know why she always did this, but she had to make sure there weren't any stupid rumors flying around, otherwise they'd be in trouble. She was the one who had seen the whole Stella diary leak, and if it wouldn't have been for her, Stella would have been potentially ruined.

Then her eyes came across something quite interesting- and horrifying. _SCOTT AND MOHINI- ENGAGED_! She then began hitting Scott's shoulder. "Scott. Scott. Scott. SCOTT WAKE UP!" she hissed. Scott stirred and looked over at her.

"What's up Mo?"

"Why are the blogs saying we're engaged?" she said. Scott then shot up, looking at the article.

"Mohini of Lemonade Mouth has been seen with what looks like an engagement ring on her finger for some time now, and the only person known who would give her this ring is her boyfriend Scott Pickett. So are the two engaged? If they were, we wouldn't be shocked."

"Damn tabloids!" Mo shrieked. Scott placed a hand over her mouth.

"If you wake up Stella, you know she'll chop your head off. Now look, next time we have an interview or something, just clear it up. It's simple babe."

"But what if it blows up and people think I'm lying?"

Scott shook his head and smiled at her. "Take this one step at a time, okay? And if they do, I'll be the one to make sure they know you're not lying, okay?" Mo just nodded. Scott then kissed her cheek as she smiled. "Now go to sleep, you know we have an extremely long day tomorrow."

"Yes mommy."

Scott rolled his eyes as Mo snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep. And as the plane continued racing through the sky, the band was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, you guessed it, just a filler chapter. But I have no inspiration. : I don't own Break out this Box. I really don't. Obviously ;) Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please review! 80 reviews maybe? Please? It'll make me happy! Be you. Love, Emzy**


	22. A Surprise Guest

**Well hello my loves! Here's just another chapter in this story! I've posted another chapter of The Good, the Bad and the Band, and you best believe I'm starting an oneshot! Also, there's a new story in the works… ;) But, we'll work our way there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stella sighed as they boarded off the plane. It was going to be another busy day for the band; she and Mo were going to a radio station for an interview, Wen and Olivia were going to the arena for a meet and greet with the winner of some contest, and Charlie and Scott had a magazine interview. She wasn't too excited, seeing as how the two of them would be bombarded with relationship questions. Her on the diary situation, and Mo with the whole promise ring coming across as an engagement ring from Scott.<p>

Stella had a tight grip on Charlie's hand, terrified of what was going to happen. "I'm scared," she whispered so only he was able to hear. He squeezed her hand gently and looked down on her.

"I'm gonna be tuned in along with Scott, don't fret hon. Everything's going to be alright, I promise. Besides, I thought Stella Yamada was fearless." Charlie chuckled, ruffling Stella's hair. She frowned.

"Don't mess with the hair Charles." Charlie mock saluted as he kissed the top of her head. She went red as Mo passed her, brushing her shoulder.

"Stella Yamada having a soft side…never imagined that," Mo smirked. Stella scowled at her and pointed at her own left hand, and Mo shut up quickly.

They all boarded in their car, Wen and Olivia extremely quiet. Olivia was a bit nervous for the meet and greet; she loved all of the fans but she wasn't the biggest people person around. Wen was rubbing the top of her hand gently, trying to comfort her. The car sped down the roads until it reached the radio station where Stella and Mo were doing their interview. Stella and Mo hopped out, huddled together for body warmth, and Charlie and Scott followed, stating that they were going to just walk to the magazine headquarters since it wasn't too far. But everyone knew they wanted an excuse to be with their girlfriends.

Wen and Olivia arrived at the stadium, being ushered in by husky bodyguards due to the good fifty screaming fans trying to get a glimpse of them. Walking in, Olivia grabbed Wen's hand. They walked into one of the larger backstage rooms, where the meet and greet area had been set up. The two took a seat and Olivia hastily grabbed the glass of water that was sitting near her. Wen raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you okay Liv?"

She nodded; her face paling. "Yeah, I'm totally okay. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because you know Madison Square Garden's coming up in three days."

Olivia's face was contorted for a moment; she clearly knew that was the issue. She swallowed and plastered a false smile on her face. "I know, and I'm ready for it…"

"You know, you can tell me if you're nervous."

At that moment the fan who had won the contest walked in the room, ushered by the bodyguard. For a split second, Wen thought Olivia had reentered the room. The girl could have been Olivia's twin, except for the hair. She smiled warmly at the two of them, as she put her hands behind her back, obviously starstruck.

Wen took that opportunity to being talking. "Hey, I'm Wen and this is Olivia."

The girl smiled and held her hand out. "Macy." Wen and Olivia both shook it as they signed the poster the girl had brought in.

"You know, you and Olivia really do resemble one another," the bodyguard pointed out. Macy blushed as Olivia fiddled with her fingers. Wen, who could feel the awkwardness, clapped his hands. The bodyguard pointed at Macy. "This little girl was singing earlier while she was waiting for you two. Why don't you sing for them?"

Macy's face burned as Wen and Olivia exchanged glances. They knew that they were short an opening act since the band opening for them was unable to make the Charlotte performance, and if this girl was as good as the bodyguard made out, they were saved. "I don't think that's a good idea…" Macy mumbled.

"No, really, we want to hear you sing," Olivia finally piped up.

"Um, what do you want me to sing?" Macy said. She was obviously a bit uncomfortable with the idea, and Olivia could sense it.

"Ever heard of the song Give Love a Try?" Wen said, pointing at the two of them. "Liv, you and Macy could easily sing that."

Olivia glanced at Macy. "You wanna give it a go?" Macy nodded. She took a deep breath and began to sing, Olivia harmonizing with her every other line.

_You might think that I'm a fool__  
><em>_For falling over you__  
><em>_So tell me what I can do to prove to you__  
><em>_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time__  
><em>_'Cause you know that I'm on your side__  
><em>_Give love a try, one more time_

Wen's mouth dropped, while Olivia just smiled. The girl was amazing. And she was going to be their lifesaver. The couple exchanged glances. "Say Macy, are you busy tonight?"

**. . .**

"This is your radio station, Kiss 95.1, and I am here with none other than Stella Yamada and Mohini Banjaree from Lemonade Mouth! How are you ladies?"

"We're good, just doing a lot of traveling."

"And being the extreme rockstars we are, we're living on caffeine! Last time I got a good sleep was over Christmas!"

"Oh Stella, shut up, we practically have to drag you out of bed!"

"You two ladies are hilarious. Have you ever considered doing a web show? A lot of celebrities do those, and they get a lot of good feedback."

"I think it'd be fun, especially with this character beside me, but we're just too busy. Touring drains you."

"Besides, I'm too cool for the Internet."

"Stella you are so cocky!"

"Yes, yes I am Mohini! Do you have a problem with it?"

"So Mohini, the rumors are flying that you and your beau Mr. Scott Pickett are engaged! And I see you're rocking a rock on your finger. Want to explain?"

"Nope, not engaged. Try a promise ring. And even if I was engaged, I wouldn't be wearing this because I don't feel like being eaten alive by my lovingly…protective Baba."

"And if they were engaged, you would have seen me in a very angry mood because she would have forced me in a dress for the wedding."

"True…I hope you like the color pink because when I do get married, you'll be wearing nothing but!"

"You're insane!"

"And Stella, how about those Internet leaks?"

"They were all from me, yes, but someone stole my…um…laptop and hacked into my personal files and then leaked them all over the Internet. I'm not going solo, that's for sure. These lemon heads would fail without me."

"Oh, Stella, you…"

"You love me, I know."

"You two are just…"

"Amazing?"

"Gorgeous?"

"The most incredible human beings you'll ever meet in your life?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Well I love you too Larry!"

"Love you too Yamada!"

"Mwah!"

"So tell us about the relationships!"

"Well as you know Mo and Scott are still lovebirds…"

"And Stella and Charlie are the world's worst couple when it comes to PDA."

"So they kiss around the clock?"

"Something like that."

"And like you and Scotty boy are any better!"

"Alright, if you want tickets to see Lemonade Mouth tonight and backstage passes, we've got five tickets left! We'll be right back!"

**. . .**

"So this is the girl that's opening for us?"

Macy waved at the four other teenagers as one of the wardrobe women curled her hair. Scott smiled at her warmly, Mo waved, Stella nodded, and Charlie just stared. Macy and Olivia were deep in conversation as Wen rested his hands on Macy's shoulders.

"Yep! She's absolutely fantastic!" Olivia gushed, turning to the band.

"I take it they've gotten close." Stella noted as she leaned up against Wen's shoulder.

Wen nodded. "They've spent all day together singing and talking."

Mo folded her arms, smiling at Macy. "Well, let's hear her sing." Macy looked at Olivia, and Olivia smiled warmly at her.

"Sing that song you sang for me earlier."

Macy looked at the band through the mirror, her face starting to go red as she began to sing.

_You treat this like a game,  
>But it's my heart<em>_  
><em>_And it's breaking all because of you.__  
><em>_The hour glass is running out,  
>And you're still trying to fill it up.<em>_  
><em>_But I've lost hope  
>You should too<em>_  
><em>_But the situation we're repeating,  
>Over rated is what you made it<br>I'm all done and now  
>I'm all out of time.<em>

The four other teenagers' mouths dropped as Olivia applauded proudly. Scott turned to Wen. "Not only does she look like Olivia, but she sounds like her too."

Suddenly the door flew open, and a blonde teenager waved from the doorway. Macy squealed, jumping out of the chair and ran over to the boy. She kissed him full on the mouth as he spun her around. Stella's mouth dropped open and Charlie had to restrict his arms around her to keep her from charging. Wen and Olivia gasped, and Mo and Scott exchanged glances. Macy drug the blonde in the room, closing the door behind them. She smiled as he put his arm around her. His eyes narrowed, then widened once he saw the band. His grip around Macy became visibly tighter as he just raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ray Beech."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! You gotta love it ;) Who all saw Lemonade Mouth on So Random tonight? I was satisfied with the episode except for one big thing- Hayley wasn't even in a sketch. She should have been in the Talking to Girls sketch and been in the opening sketch. But, what's done is done, and the episode was amazing overall! Macy is based on one of my best friends in the entire world, Macie! Haha oh the irony. xD Anyways, this story is 16 reviews away from hitting 100 reviews! OH MY GOD. :O You guys are awesome! I really wanna reach over 100 before the story ends! Can we make that happen? I don't own Give Love a Try by the Jonas Brothers or What Can I Say by Shealeigh. Also, be sure to check out my new Scohini video on YouTube, and the fourth chapter of The Good, The Bad, and the Band. Be you! Love, Emzy<strong>


	23. Note to God

**Here would be chapter twenty three! We just had so many shockers last chapter… (; Haha! Anyways, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I will love you for life.**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly the door flew open, and a blonde teenager waved from the doorway. Macy squealed, jumping out of the chair and ran over to the boy. She kissed him full on the mouth as he spun her around. Stella's mouth dropped open and Charlie had to restrict his arms around her to keep her from charging. Wen and Olivia gasped, and Mo and Scott exchanged glances. Macy drug the blonde in the room, closing the door behind them. She smiled as he put his arm around her. His eyes narrowed, then widened once he saw the band. His grip around Macy became visibly tighter as he just raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.<em>

"_Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ray Beech."_

"Ray!" Stella screeched. This was a shock to everyone- their opening act was dating their number one enemy. This Macy chick, she seemed like a sweetheart, but what killed them was the fact that a bitch, the bitchiest of all bitches was her arm accessory.

Macy smiled and tugged on Ray's arm. "Yup, Raymond Beech in the flesh!" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Raymond?"

"Well that's his name!" Macy was giggling like a schoolgirl, and to the band's surprise Ray had a matching smile on his face. She then turned up to Ray. "I'm singing that song we wrote together tonight!"

"You are? You're gonna bring the house down babe."

Stella pasted a fake smile to her face and drug Olivia to a corner far from the two gushing teenagers. "She's Ray's girlfriend, what the hell?"

Olivia held her hands up in innocence. "I had no idea that was her boyfriend. She said she had one, but I didn't bother asking his name, what he looked like, anything about him, or if he was our mortal enemy!" she hissed, careful that Macy wouldn't hear.

"How could we not have seen this coming?"

"I knew he was gonna show up, I just knew it, it was only a matter of time before he popped up somewhere during this tour!"

The two turned around, flashed smiles and walked back over towards Ray and Macy. The two of them were sitting down, and Ray was whispering in her ear as she smiled. Stella folded her arms as her and Olivia stood back watching the scene before them. "Will you sing the first verse with me?" she whispered. He nodded, and the two of them quietly began singing.

_If I wrote a note to God__  
><em>_I would speak what's in my soul__  
><em>_I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,__  
><em>_For love to overflow__  
><em>  
>Macy smiled and whispered a quiet thanks to Ray as he wrapped his arms around her. Stella gave one of her rare smiles as Olivia sat down beside the couple. "That's beautiful May," she whispered. Giving a friendly glance at Ray, she continued talking. "You two wrote that?"<p>

Macy nodded as Stella sat down near her. "Yeah, Ray and I wrote that after…well…my brother left."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. Macy stood up to head off to wardrobe, kissing Ray's cheek. Ray turned to the two girls, and sighed. "Her brother got deployed and she was pretty torn up over it at the time," he explained. Stella and Olivia exchanged glances. There was something he was leaving out. "Her brother was her best friend, reason she started singing."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Soccer camp. When you have days off, well, you obviously end up meeting some of the locals, and when I met her…something clicked you know?" Stella nodded, staring at the ground. "I'm really sorry if you guys think I'm intruding, but I've been here visiting her and her family so when I heard she was performing I came and I didn't know-"

"Ray, we're not mad, it's alright. Just…don't blow anything up, alright?" Stella said with a smile on her face. She and Olivia stood up, smoothing out their outfits. "She's about to go on, you want to come with us to watch her perform her first song?"

Ray nodded eagerly as they all headed out to the auditorium, sneaking out to their tiny little wing in the crowd. There were dozens of screaming fans and suddenly the lights went out as Macy took her cue on the stage. Suddenly smoke blew all around the stage as Macy, in her skinny jeans, gray Rebel Yell t-shirt, black Stilettos and her hair in a ponytail appeared at the piano.

_If I wrote a note to God__  
><em>_I would speak what's in my soul__  
><em>_I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,__  
><em>_For love to overflow__  
><em>_If I wrote a note to God__  
><em>_I'd pour my heart out on each page__  
><em>_I'd ask for war to end__  
><em>_For peace to mend this world__  
><em>_I'd say, I'd say, I'd say_

_Give us the strength to make it through__  
><em>_Help us find love cause love is overdue__  
><em>_And it seems like__so much is goin' wrong__  
><em>_On this road we're on_

Everyone in the audience jumped up, roaring with applause. Macy took the microphone from the piano and walked center stage, starting down the runway. Olivia had both of her hands lifted to the sky, Mo was in tears, even though Stella denied it she was on the verge of crying and Ray was singing along, beaming.

_If I wrote a note to God__  
><em>_I would say what's on my mind__  
><em>_I'd ask for wisdom to let compassion rule this world__  
><em>_Until these times__  
><em>_If I wrote a note to God__  
><em>_I'd say please help us find our way__  
><em>_End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts__  
><em>_And I'd say, I'd say, I'd say_

_Give us the strength to make it through__  
><em>_Help us find love cause love is overdue__  
><em>_And it looks like we haven't got a clue__  
><em>_Need some help from you__  
><em>_Grant us the faith to carry on__  
><em>_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone__  
><em>_Cause it seems like so much is goin' wrong__  
><em>_On this road we're on_

_No, no no no__  
><em>_We can't do this on our own__  
><em>_So_

Macy's eyes were closed as one hand was lifted up. The audience was eating the girl up. Ray looked as though he had tears in his eyes as Macy continued singing.

_Give us the strength to make it through__  
><em>_Help us find love cause love is overdue__  
><em>_And it looks like we haven't got a clue__  
><em>_Need some help from you__  
><em>_Grant us the faith to carry on__  
><em>_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone__  
><em>_Cause it seems like so much is goin' wrong__  
><em>_On this road we're on_

In a shaky but still extremely powerful voice, Macy finished the song in one line, tears flowing down her own face.

_If I wrote a note to God_

She smiled as the crowd went absolutely ballistic. She waved, bending down slightly to high five a few hands. A very upbeat beat began as Ray pulled a picture out of his pocket, showing it to Olivia. "This is her brother. He died last month in action."

Olivia could feel her heart split in two. Macy was already serenading the crowd with another song of hers, a smile on her face. Ray just nodded, sliding the picture back in his pocket. Olivia was stunned. The girl she had met a few hours earlier seemed like a totally different person from the girl on stage. The girl on stage had lost a brother and was singing her heart out, and the girl she had met at the meet and greet was just another fan who could sing. Olivia understood now why they were such a big inspiration to her. Stella, who was wiping her eyes, motioned for Olivia to follow back so they could get ready for their performance. Olivia nodded, but before she went anywhere, she hugged Ray.

She pulled away after a moment, smiling at him. "I know you're proud of her. Enjoy the concert, okay?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded as Olivia disappeared along with Stella and Mo.

**. . .**

"Well, we certainly made that girl's dream come true. People are eating her up," Stella noted, from her position in Charlie's lap. They were backstage at their concert in Pennsylvania, and they were watching the video of Macy singing from the previous night. It already had a good three hundred thousand views. Olivia nodded.

"She's gonna go far."

"I love how all the comments say that it's just you with a brown wig on, Liv," Wen chuckled. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully.

Mo looked over at Stella, wiggling her eyebrows. "So Miss Yamada, what song are you singing tonight?" Stella went blood red. "By the look on your face, I take it that it's a love song. About Mister Man over here…"

Charlie smiled as Stella tried to hide her face in his chest. He then began to tickle her and she squirmed and squealed. "Admit it's about me and I'll stop!" Stella shook her head, still laughing. Mo began to tickle Stella, and Stella was screaming bloody murder. "Tell me what I want to hear," Charlie said in a sing song voice.

"Fine fine fine, I love you!" Stella squealed. "And the song is about you now STOP IT DELGADO!"

Charlie stopped as Mo smiled smugly. "Told you."

Hours later, Stella stepped up on stage with nothing but her guitar, a smirk on her face as she began to sing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air__  
><em>_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs__  
><em>_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares__  
><em>_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves__  
><em>_They'll judge it like they know about me and you__  
><em>_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do__  
><em>_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
><em>_People throw rocks at things that shine__  
><em>_And life makes love look hard__  
><em>_The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
><em>_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves__  
><em>_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me__  
><em>_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles__  
><em>_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say__  
><em>_Don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
><em>_People throw rocks at things that shine__  
><em>_And life makes love look hard__  
><em>_The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
><em>_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and__  
><em>_Your hands are tough__  
><em>_But they are where mine belong and__  
><em>_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith__  
><em>_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak__  
><em>_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored__  
><em>_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine__  
><em>_And life makes love look hard__  
><em>_Don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
><em>_People throw rocks at things that shine__  
><em>_But they can't take what's ours__  
><em>_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Stella smiled as she raised her hand up in the air, finishing the song. "Thank you, and be sure to catch us on The Music Scene tomorrow before our Madison Square Garden performance!" Backstage, the five other teenagers just smiled at each other. The day, their day, Madison Square Garden day, the-biggest-performance-of-their-lives-day was rapidly approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, there's that chapter my dearies! Anyways, here's that important AN you should read. I was wondering, for my new story, would you all like to see me bring Macy back in a new light? Or what? Haha it was an idea I had and I wanted to see what you all thought about it. On the new story…it's coming soon ;) I don't own Note to God by JoJoCharice/Rhema Marvanne/whoever else has sung this song or Ours by Taylor Swift. Be you! Love, Emzy**


	24. The Music Scene Take Two

**Here we go, chapter twenty four! It's gonna be pretty long so brace yourselves! A few people told me they wanted to see Macy again…hmm…we'll see about that my dears! Haha anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It should be a good one ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Moxie Morris, welcome to The Music Scene! Over the past few weeks, we've been following one of the hottest bands at the moment while they tour America on their Determinate Tour! Tonight, they'll be playing the Garden, but before they do that, they're going to be here answering your questions you've sent in, clearing up rumors, performing their newest song <em>and<em> there's a big surprise waiting for these six talented teenagers later on in the show!"

Stella turned to Mo with an eyebrow raised. "Surprise?" she whispered, tugging on the dress she had been put in. In her opinion it was too short, too tight, and way too revealing. It was gold, her hair was curled, and she was wearing a ridiculous pair of high heels. Mo and Olivia looked a bit more casual than she did, Olivia in a navy blue dress and Mo in a white one, and Stella felt as though she was about to walk down a runway or something.

"Yeah, a surprise, but I really don't know what it is. None of us do. It's a gigantic secret, therefore the term surprise." Mo stated, taking a sip of her water. She was shaking out her hands, and Stella watched as the ring on her left hand glinted and gleamed as the light hit it repeatedly. She could understand why people thought it was an engagement ring, it looked like one. One of the crewmen walked over to them, a smile on his face. He handed Stella her guitar and began to fix Mo's microphone and the two of them tuned their instruments while Moxie was showing a slideshow of the band. Apparently this episode was the giant Lemonade Mouth special. The two began to watch along with the others from the sidelines.

A picture of the band that they had taken the day they found out they were going on tour appeared. Stella covered her face as Mo laughed. In the picture, Stella was on Wen's back, Olivia and Mo were both red faced from screaming, and Charlie and Scott looked lost as always. Moxie began talking. "This was the day that Lemonade Mouth found out that they were getting the chance to go on tour, but it wouldn't be the first time they've performed, in fact, it's a far cry from their first performance, which was at a Halloween party thrown at their high school." Another picture of them at Halloween Bash during Determinate popped up, and the whole band smiled. "Even though they were shut down a couple of songs into their set, they continued fighting for one what is now one of the country's favorite drinks, Mel's Lemonade. The school's machine was scheduled for removal, and the band fought to keep it. And by the looks of it, they got what they wanted." Then a picture of the band at Rising Star came up. Everyone winced. "Even though they didn't win a big record deal competition, they won something bigger." The picture changed to one of the entire band before Snowflake Ball appeared. "This is a snapshot of the entire band before the infamous Snowflake Ball, where two of the three biggest power couples in the band formed." Stella and Olivia's faces burned crimson as Mo nudged the two of them. A snapshot of them all backstage at their first Music Scene appearance then came up on the screen. "And this was where their journey began. Their first appearance on our show revealed Scott and Mohini's relationship to be tighter than ever, and the first time we'd ever see Stella and Charlie, and Wen and Olivia as couples." The next picture was the band at opening night. "Their tour was a hit from the very beginning. No matter what happened with these six teenagers they always stuck together. From when Stella mysteriously disappeared on stage during one show," a picture of Stella running off stage showed up, and Stella buried her face into Mo's shoulder. "To the Ringing in the New Year Bash when people mistook Mohini's promise ring as an engagement ring." Mo began fiddling with the ring as the picture of her and Scott on the red carpet appeared. Moxie continued talking as the pictures from their blog that Reznik had taken appeared. One was of all of them on the bus watching a movie, and the other was one of all of them striking stupid poses during a rehearsal. "As the band toured the country, the band grew to know more about each other. They were no longer the teenagers that had randomly met in detention, no, they were now family. From fighting off ridiculous rumors to spending more time than probably wanted together, they realized something." A picture of all of them in front of the gigantic New York billboard the very first day they were in New York appeared. "They were more than just a band." The six teenagers aww-ed and hugged each other as Moxie stood up, walking towards the side of the stage. "And now without further ado, please welcome Lemonade Mouth performing their new song, Stronger!"

The band walked up to the stage as the crowd cheered for all of them. The opening notes began, and Olivia from center stage began to sing.

_You know the bed feels warmer__  
><em>_Sleeping here alone__  
><em>_You know I dream in color__  
><em>_And do the things I want_

The audience cheered as Stella, who was standing on the ledge near Wen, started to sing as she continued strumming her guitar. She stepped down as Olivia took her place, and Olivia put her hands on Wen's shoulders.

_You think you got the best of me__  
><em>_Think you had the last laugh__  
><em>_Bet you think that everything good is gone__  
><em>_Think you left me broken down__  
><em>_Think that I'd come running back__  
><em>_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Mo then took over singing, Olivia jumping off the ledge, discreetly kissing Wen's cheek. Olivia was signing autographs as Mo and Stella played back to back.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fire__  
><em>_Footsteps even lighter__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
><em>_Just me, myself and I__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Olivia took back over singing, and Stella went back to where Charlie was standing. He shot her a wink as her face burned. Mo and Scott were playing alongside each other, and Scott couldn't stop beaming as the ring on her left hand continually caught the light, making him overwhelmed with joy.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new__  
><em>_But told you I was moving on over you__  
><em>_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<em>_  
><em>_You try to break me_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fire__  
><em>_Footsteps even lighter__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Stella swung her guitar behind her back and started singing, as her and Mo went in a three way side hug. The crowd was absolutely loving the performance, and Moxie was on the sidelines jamming out. 

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted__  
><em>_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me__  
><em>_You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning  
>In the end...<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fire__  
><em>_Footsteps even lighter__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
><em>_Just me, myself and I__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
><em>_Stand a little taller__  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

The song finished as the audience stood up applauding. Stage crew then came, moving away the instruments and bringing out chairs for them as the show went on break. Moxie came over, hugging each one of them individually as they all took a seat and waited for a cue that they were back on air. The lights began to flash overhead, signaling they were about to return, and with a flash of the ON AIR sign, they were back.

Moxie smiled, her hand held out in direction of the band. "Welcome back to the Music Scene! I'm Moxie Morris, your host, and with me right now is Lemonade Mouth." The band smiled and waved as the audience applauded. "They're going to be answering a couple of your burning questions that you've submitted via our website, so let's get started! Stella, the first one is yours."

Stella gave a thumbs up as Moxie began to read off the card. "Stella, is it true that you're beginning a solo career in music?" Stella shook her head.

"Starting a solo career? Nope, not now. These guys are my family and I don't think I could go solo and leave them. It wouldn't be as much fun going solo to be honest." Mo reached over and hugged Stella, pretending to wipe her eyes. "Oh grow up Mohini!" Stella laughed.

"Okay then, next question is for Olivia herself. Olivia, you write a lot of songs for the band, where do you get all this inspiration?"

Olivia pondered on that question for a moment, and then answered slowly. "I get a lot of my inspiration from nature. If you've ever seen a sunset or stood on top of a mountain for example, there are just tons of things that inspire you. Mind you, a lot of the nature that inspires me is stuff I see out a tiny car or bus window, but inspiration is inspiration."

"And don't forget Wen. Wen's like your muse," Stella side-commented. Olivia's face went bright red as Wen put his arm around her. Mo began to whistle as Moxie raised an eyebrow, laughing.

Moxie then turned to face the audience. "The video clip I'm now about to show you is from the band's blog, and it's going to tie in with the next question, which is for Charlie." The lights dimmed as a video began playing. Stella's face started to sizzle as she realized it was a video Reznik had sneaking taken of them backstage at a concert. Mo's giggling was in the background as Reznik shushed her.

The camera zoomed in through the door, showing Stella and Charlie on a couch. Stella was sitting in Charlie's lap, a leg on either side of him, arms around his neck. "Mm...I love you..." Charlie mumbled as he kissed Stella.

"I love you," Stella replied, kissing the side of Charlie's neck. The camera then turned to face Mo and Scott, who were holding water guns.

"Time for Romeo and Juliet to get a rude awakening," Mo whispered. Reznik just laughed as Mo and Scott prepared to enter. Charlie and Stella were lip locked again, and right then, Mo and Scott kicked the door down, spraying them with the super soakers. Stella was screaming at a laughing Mo while Scott danced around the couch spraying them. The audience laughed as Stella finally jumped up and tackled Mo, and that was where the video had ended.

The lights came back up as the audience applauded. Stella was still bright red as Mo and Scott chuckled. Moxie turned to Charlie. "So Charlie, we now see that you and Stella are pretty close. And by the looks of the video, you all are like family?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, at the end of the day, we're all just this big, loud, crazy, musical family who love to run around and be teenager, but we love to do it together. None of us are out to get the other, and I really love how none of us compete for more spotlight. It's just wonderful being in a band with your family." Everyone exchanged glances, and Stella looked pretty dumbfounded. "What? I can be deep!" he laughed.

Scott reached over Mo and nudged Stella. "So apparently you have a deep boyfriend!"

Stella was still red faced as she laughed. "Yeah, apparently I do!"

Moxie then turned to Mo. "Mo, people are still saying that you and Scott are getting married thanks to that rock on your left hand, is it true?" Mo's face burned. Every time she was on this show, Moxie embarrassed her romantically. And when her father was watching? She hoped the tour never ended so she wouldn't have to go home and face him.

"No, we're not getting married. We're way too young for that, and I don't think now would be the best time to get married…" she muttered. Stella looked as though she was going to puke from holding back laughter.

"Scott, you're the newest member in the band as everyone knows, is it easy to just jump right in with them?"

"It's a good split situation. The songs are really easy to learn, you can jump into a routine with these guys right off the bat, but I think gaining their trust was the hardest thing. Let's just say there was a past with these guys involved, but we're past that." Mo leaned over and hugged him as Stella pretended to retch.

"Stella doesn't seem like the romantic type from what I've just seen," Moxie noted as she pointed at Stella. Mo snorted.

"You saw that video! You'd almost need a never ending brick wall between her and Charlie in order to keep them apart!" Stella shot Mo a glare as she did nothing but simply point to her left hand. Moxie laughed.

"Alright, last question's for Wen. Wen, everyone in America's been dying to know, and may I add that I have no idea why, what is your favorite color?" The entire band busted out in hysterical laughter. Stella was laughing so hard it looked as though tears were about to come out of her eyes, Mo wasn't getting any air in her system, Olivia was holding her sides, and the boys were on the edge of rolling in the floor laughing.

"My favorite color is blue," Wen said in between laughs. The laughter continued until Stella finally wiped her eyes and Mo finally got a good deep breath or two. Moxie chuckled as the band recomposed themselves.

"Alright, time to play a little game that I think should be highly interesting! We've played this game on this show tons of times, and it's your turn to play now. Here's the rules, girls, I'm going to give you a song and you sing a bit of it. Then the guys over here get to guess what song it actually is!" The girls all high-fived each other as the boys groaned. They weren't going to know any of the songs, they already knew that much.

Moxie turned to Stella and showed her the first card. Stella's eyes widened and smiled as Moxie showed the card to the other girls. Mo clapped, throwing her head back as Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Perfect. They're never gonna guess it though!"

"Aww man, that's just great." Scott muttered. Stella smiled as one of the crewmen handed her her guitar and she took a deep breath as she began to sing.

_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
><em>_Like glitter's raining on me__  
><em>_You're like a shot of pure gold__  
><em>_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there__  
><em>_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

The audience applauded as the boys consulted with one another to figure out what song Stella had just sang.

"It's a Katy Perry song!" That earned Wen a whack upside the head as Scott rolled his eyes.

"It's not Katy Perry! You always think every song is by Katy Perry!"

"Well excuse me for thinking she sings all these songs, they all sound like something she'd write and you can't deny it!"

"Well who is it?"

Stella then leant into their little circle. "Give up boys?"

"No!" Scott protested.

"Then what song is it?"

Wen jumped up. "BRITNEY SPEARS!"

"NO!"

"GOD NO!"

Stella chuckled. "It is most definitely not Britney Spears!"

"Lady Gaga?"

"No Wen."

"I told you they'd never guess it." Olivia said, shaking her head.

**. . .**

"Alright, well our show for today is almost over, but we do have a very big surprise for the band themselves!" Moxie said. She went down the line of teenagers handing each of them an envelope. "I don't want you guys to open these until I say so, alright?" They all nodded, exchanging glances with one another. Moxie smiled as she walked back over to her place.

"Well, thank you for joining us today, guys go on and open your envelopes!" They knew it was the end of the episode and there were only about sixty seconds left, so they all hastily ripped open their envelopes. They quickly scanned the piece of paper that was in there, and chaos erupted. Stella and Mo screamed at the top of their lungs, Olivia and Wen were tightly hugging, Scott and Charlie were dancing around, and the audience was plain confused. Moxie smiled as she signed off, and music played as the band all got in a very tight knit group hug. When the clear signal sounded, they all pulled apart, the girls wiping their eyes to get rid of all the tears that had fallen. And Mrs. Reznik was in the wings, dancing like she had when she first heard Somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that chapter! I don't own Stronger by Kelly Clarkson or DOMINO BY JESSIE J! (No Wen, not Britney Spears or Katy Perry. JESSIE J. <strong>_**Wen: Well excuse me for taking a guess like Moxie said to! Stella: -whacks Wen in the head with a pillow- **_**Me: HEY! YOU GUYS GOT LIKE 3,008 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER, LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT! **_**Stella: Sowwy Emzy…**_**Me: Good, you should be, don't forget I can randomly kill you off. –under my breath- Crazy characters.) Anyways, go check out the new story I'm writing, Untouchable! I'll love you forever… :) Be you! Love, Emzy **_**Stella: AND STELLA YAMADA, THE GREATEST BEING ON THE PLANET!**_** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY! Love, Emzy (for real that time)**


	25. Madison Square Garden

…**I'm gonna go ahead and just let you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god."<p>

"We're actually performing here?"

"Now that's what you call a stage."

"That isn't a stage, that's a freaking football field."

"I don't even think it's the size of that!"

"Are you sure this is the right venue?"

"LOOK AT THESE T-SHIRTS WITH OUR FACES ON THEM!"

"Really Stella?"

"YES REALLY! WE ALL LOOK ATTRACTIVE AND STUFF!"

"She makes a good point!"

Lemonade Mouth had finally arrived at Madison Square Garden. It had taken a bit of time, seeing as how Stella overslept and spent an hour and a half in the shower that morning. Then Wen and Charlie insisted that they go to one of the many cupcake shops and have cupcakes for breakfast. Of course, they had gotten recognized and spent twenty minutes signing autographs and taking pictures. Then they'd hit traffic, which enraged Stella, so naturally, she hung out the window and screamed at the drivers in front of them. So in other words, it hadn't been a good morning.

The previous day, they had gone to the Music Scene to tape an episode that would air the day of the concert, but after the appearance, things had slightly gone downhill.

Stella had broken her wrist.

It was an absolute NIGHTMARE for the band. How were they going to play without one of their three singers and their lead guitarist? Charlie had sat with her while they fixed her wrist, and he'd almost walked out with a broken wrist himself due to Stella's clenching his arm.

Stella was wearing a brace which gave her some flexibility in her wrist, but not much. And it sucked for the band since Stella was supposed to do an aerial that night. The doctor had banned her from doing flips, floor turns, and any jumps that could injure her even more. Stella had tried to argue that, but Reznik had told her that the doctor knew best, and that she'd have to wait two weeks before doing stunts.

For Stella, it sucked. How was she supposed to know that your wrist could break that easily? Had she known, she wouldn't have done that back handspring in last minute rehearsals! But the damage was done, and Stella was flat out miserable. Out of all the times for that to occur, it happened on tour.

The next problem was that Olivia was beyond nervous. It was the Halloween Bash nerves times ten. Wen had spent all night and all morning soothing her, they'd gotten Mo to make Olivia some tea with honey, and they tried taking her to the spa for a massage while Stella was at the doctor, but nothing had worked. She was whiter than a sheet.

Stella had been taking a bit of advantage of her broken wrist. She had made Charlie sleep in her room to make sure she didn't sleep on her bad wrist (which Charlie didn't complain a bit about) and had made him carry her everywhere (which he did complain about, she had a broken wrist, not a broken foot!) up until they arrived at the arena.

They all sat down center stage, Stella in Charlie's lap (that one had been Charlie's call, he wanted to make sure Stella didn't injure herself any, but in reality he just wanted her to sit on his lap) and the rest of them in a circle facing each other. "Alright, band meeting. We gotta figure out what we're gonna do about tonight." Reznik stated.

Olivia, who was laying down flat on her back staring up at the lights, sighed. "Cut the aerial out of the show. None of us except Stella can do it and it's too risky and late to even try putting up lines so whoever would take her place could do it."

Stella just nodded in agreement. "She's right. I guess we'll have to cut it…but what about the fact that I sort of can't play?"

Charlie rubbed her shoulders. "You know that you're gonna try no matter what we say, so we're not gonna try and keep you from playing." Stella then shrugged and smiled. Then her face fell, looking at Olivia. Charlie nodded. "I know, but we just gotta keep on trying."

**. . .**

"THREE HOURS UNTIL SHOWTIME!" the voice over the loudspeaker went off, and Olivia cringed. She wasn't ready for this. She wanted nothing more than to hide under something and never have to go onstage. Just move past this performance and head straight to the next venue. She just didn't want to go through with the performance. Twenty thousand people were going to be watching. Not to mention whoever was watching out on the streets since they were projecting the concert from televisions outside the arena. It frightened her. Frightened her to death.

She was currently lying in Wen's lap, trying to calm herself down to no such luck. Wen was rubbing circles on her palms as she tried to regulate her breathing. In the background she had pulled out one of those nature noise stimulators, which was calming. But her nerves were still at an all time high.

"Olivia, you're going to be fine, I promise." Wen murmured.

"But what if I'm not? What if something happens and I do something like Stella did, but on stage? What if something goes horribly wrong? We'll have messed up in front of practically the whole world!" Wen looked in her eyes. It was obvious that she was terrified.

"Olivia, we're only performing in front of a couple people. And if you have to, pretend as though we're back in the basement at school performing. Pretend like you're performing for me and me only if you want." Olivia nodded quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep here?"

"Not at all…get some rest," Wen smiled as he kissed Olivia's forehead. She dozed off, and Wen sighed. He hoped that she got over her nerves, or things would go bad tonight, and he most certainly didn't want that for her.

**. . . **

The members of Lemonade Mouth, Ms. Reznik, and all of the crew members got into a large circle as they all closed their eyes. Mo then began talking. "Dear Lord, thank you for this beautiful day, thank you for giving us the opportunity to speak to all these people and for letting us go on stage tonight and to just have a good time along with the audience. Thank you for blessing us with an amazing manager and crew, without them we'd probably be still back at square one. Lord, please be with Stella tonight and that she doesn't sustain any further injury to her wrist or any part of her body really, please help her to have a smooth performance and a quick recovery. Please be with Olivia, we all know she's the most nervous out of everyone, so help her to overcome her nerves and enjoy herself out there tonight. Thank you for all of the success you've blessed us with, thank you for all the fans you've given us, and thank you for giving us the opportunity to go up on stage every night and throwing a show for our fans. Amen." They then all threw their hands in the middle, and shouted, "BE HEARD, BE STRONG, BE PROUD!" And with that, the band members all headed off towards their entrance places as everyone cheered and clapped.

In awe, they all walked backstage and discreetly got in their places on stage. It was pitch black throughout the entire arena except for the dozens upon dozens of glow sticks. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled. Wen, from his position, began to play piano as the crowd went wild. But Olivia didn't want to open with that song. She had a change in heart. She looked over at Wen, signaling for him to stop, so he did. There was suddenly the largest uproar in the crowd that they'd ever seen, so Stella and Scott began doing intense solos to keep the crowd interesting.

"What's wrong?" Wen whispered as Olivia covered her microphones.

"I don't wanna open with Breakthrough. I want to start with Long Live." Olivia said bravely. Wen smiled, knowing Olivia was over her fear.

"Go tell Scott to get on acoustic. And run, the crowd knows we're up here."

Olivia nodded and sprinted over to Scott. Mo was now leading the crowd in some sort of chant, and Scott raised an eyebrow. "Get your acoustic; we're doing Long Live first." Scott just nodded and switched over to acoustic. Olivia then smiled at Stella, signaling that it was time to start.

Scott began to strum and the crowd went insane. The screens behind them began showing the images that played every concert, and Olivia took a deep breath as the song started.

_I still remember this moment__  
><em>_In the back of my mind__  
><em>_The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
><em>_The crowds in stands went wild_

Stella then took over singing, as the crowd was going ballistic wanting to see their favorite band.  
><em><br>__We were the kings and the queens__  
><em>_And they read off our names__  
><em>_The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
><em>_Would never be the same_

Mo then began to sing as the three girls walked down the runway, no one able to see them still. Olivia looked out over the crowd, feeling her heart beat speed up to speeds it had never reached before in her life._  
><em>_  
><em>_You held your head like a hero__  
><em>_On a history book page__  
><em>_It was the end of a decade__  
><em>_But the start of an age_

Suddenly the lights flashed on as blasts of colored smoke went firing up, and the audience roared. Olivia suddenly felt her heart soar as she began singing, reaching out to touch the hands of her fans while Stella and Mo played back to back.

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
><em>_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
><em>_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders__  
><em>_One day we will be remembered_

They all headed back to the main stage, walking out to different locations as Olivia continued to sing.

_I said remember this feeling  
><em>_I passed the pictures around  
><em>_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
><em>_Wishing for right now_

There were tons of pictures being shown in the background, and tons of flashes went off as Stella walked over to the right wing, jumped off an amplifier despite the doctor's orders and onto the stage, singing.

_We are the kings and the queens__  
><em>_You traded your baseball cap for a crown__  
><em>_When they gave us our trophies__  
><em>_And we held them up for our town_

Mo took over singing, and no one noticed Reznik backstage jamming out to the band. Some of the audience had begun waving their glow sticks left and right. Olivia hadn't felt the way she was feeling at that moment since Rising Star, when the crowd had sang to them.  
><em><br>__And the cynics were outraged__  
><em>_Screaming, "this is absurd"__  
><em>_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
><em>_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders__  
><em>_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life__  
><em>_Fighting dragons with you__  
><em>_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"__  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders__  
><em>_One day we will be remembered_

Stella began singing again, playing her guitar with her eyes closed.

_Hold on to spinning around  
><em>_Confetti falls to the ground  
><em>_May these memories break our fall  
><em>_And you take a moment_

The entire crowd was on their feet clapping as Mo sang, walking down the runway with Scott, who was playing his heart out.

_Promise me this:__  
><em>_That you'll stand by me forever__  
><em>_But if God forbid fate should step in__  
><em>_And force us into a goodbye__  
><em>_If you have children someday__  
><em>_When they point to the pictures__  
><em>_Please tell them my name__  
><em>_Tell them how the crowds went wild__  
><em>_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_I had the time of my life with you_

More smoke blew up as Olivia raised her hand in their signature pose from the highest platform on the stage. 

_Lo__ng, long live the walls we crashed through  
><em>_All the candlelight shined just for me and you  
><em>_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders  
><em>_I'm not afraid_

Mo and Stella began the duet they shared, smiling at each other and trying to keep from crying. They were so excited they could barely contain it. Wen smiled over at Olivia, who was beyond her nerves at that moment. He helped her off the platform as she took off down the runway alone.

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved__  
><em>_I had the time of my life__  
><em>_Fighting dragons with you_

Olivia closed her eyes and finished off the song in front of all twenty thousand people in the arena with as much energy she could summon in her body.

_And long, long live the look on your face__  
><em>_And bring on all the pretenders__  
><em>_One day we will be remembered_

The audience went absolutely ballistic as Olivia smiled, waving to the fans, touching a few hands. Charlie then did a little drum roll as Olivia shouted into the microphone.

"HELLO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN, WE'RE LEMONADE MOUTH! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK TONIGHT?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's the Madison Square Garden chapter! Can you believe it? The band's been through so much! And don't hate me for giving Stella a broken wrist at the last moment, I needed SOMETHING to happen in this chapter other than the fact they were gonna be performing. I think I'm going to let the insane characters sitting on this lovely couch with me talk just a little bit…<strong>

**Charlie: God forbid Stella breaks her wrist!**

**Stella: Well excuse me for trying to make the show a good one!**

**Mo: And it figures you go against the doctor's orders, jumping off that amp! You could have died Stella!**

**Stella: Well I didn't, so no harm no foul!**

**Me: Okay you weird people…**

**Wen: Hey you wrote us like that!**

**Me: No I didn't, I didn't write you as a clueless redhead who guesses Britney Spears as the artist of every song he doesn't know**

**Wen: N-yeah, you make a good point…**

**Me: I know I do!**

**Stella: You know, we got to answer a lot of questions last chapter, Emily, we're quizzing you now!**

**Me: Ugh, no Stella!**

**Stella: Yes!**

**Me: Who gave this child lemonade?**

**Stella: I haven't had any lemonade lately, but I have had at least three Red Bulls!**

**Charlie: Not my fault.**

**Me: Seriously Charles?**

**Charlie: Again, not my fault!**

**Stella: -giggling like crazy-**

**Me: -hits her with a pillow- HUSH.**

**Stella: -bear hugs me- I love you!**

**Me: If you don't let go I'll kill you off!**

**Stella: You wouldn't do that, you love me too much!**

**Olivia: Emily do you want some duct tape?**

**Me: I would LOVE some.**

**Stella: Yeah, I'll shut up now!**

**Me: -ruffles her hair- Good girl.**

**Stella: I am not a dog!**

**Charlie: But you said back in chapter fifteen you were a bitch…**

**Stella: I can break up with you boy!**

**Me: No you can't, only I control that! See, if I told you to slap yourself in the face, you'd have no choice but to!**

**Stella: Oh really?**

**Me: Oh really!**

**Stella: Yeah, really!**

**Me: **_**And Stella slapped her self.**_

**Stella: -slaps herself-**

**Scott: She told you!**

**Stella: Shut up Pickett.**

**Scott: Hey Em, could you make her trip over that coffee table next?**

**Stella: Keep quiet!**

**Mo: You people kill me…**

**Olivia: Tell me about it!**

**Charlie: I'm really hungry!**

**Mo: Is all you think about food?**

**Olivia: No, he thinks about Stella too!**

**Stella: -blushes-**

**Me: And I didn't cause that to happen either!**

**Mo: -high fives me-**

**Olivia: Well, who's gonna sign off?**

**Stella: ME!**

**Scott: ME!**

**Charlie: ME!**

**Mo: ME!**

**Wen: You losers, everyone wants ME to sign off, right Em?**

**Me: Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. –throws a pillow at him-**

**Anyways, so that was that…stupid Wen thinking he gets to sign off. Hah. WRONG. I hate asking for this, but could I get 99 reviews? I'll post the next chapter faster if I do! And it's five measly reviews, you guys can do that! I KNOW you can. I'm positive you can. Remember…99 reviews, I'll update TOMORROW. I don't own Long Live by Taylor Swift. Oh yeah, almost forgot. If there are any songs you can think of that you might want to see me edit to Lemonade Mouth, pm me or pm me on YouTube! I'm always looking for a good song to edit them to! Right now, my most recent one is the movie to Teenager by My Chemical Romance… ;) Until next chapter, my dears. Be you! Love, Emzy**


	26. Letters

**Surprise…this is the last chapter of Our Spotlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you honestly thought that would be where the author's note ended? No! I know this is coming on like really fast and it's sort of hard, but the story has gotta end. I'm honestly so sad that it's ending! It was almost five months ago when you all read the very first chapter, can you believe it? Nope, you probably can't! Anyways, if you're looking for new works, check out Untouchable or The Good, the Bad, and the Band. I really love all of the support you've given me. 102 reviews! That's insane. Thank you so much. And with that…enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Baba,<em>

_Let me start by saying that everyone's been picking on me lately and just saying me and Scott are getting married! We're not, I promise. The ring's nothing. In fact, I picked the ring out. He bought it for me though. So don't bite his head off. And yes, Baba, I'm alright after what happened in St. Louis, I just had a bad cold and a bit of a broken heart…kidding on the broken heart! But everything's okay now and I'm doing perfectly fine._

_Seeing you at the Phoenix concert was so amazing, you looked as though you were having a great time. I know you're not crazy about the genre of music we play (and you probably weren't too thrilled about Stella's heavy metal covers) but you looked as though you were enjoying yourself, and I was so happy. It really meant the world to me knowing that you were having fun. So thank you for that. And I also heard you bought a t-shirt…hmm…where will you be wearing that?_

_Yes, I'm so thrilled about the next few months, and even though we won't be home much, we'll still call. Stella and Ms. Reznik are already looking at flats in New York and Los Angeles, and let me just say there are some very nice places around there! And no, me and Scott will not be sharing a room, I promise. As for Stella and Charlie…not so sure._

_I really love you Baba. Thanks for everything. See you soon :)_

_Love, Mono_

**. . .**

_Dear Tommy,_

_First off, thanks for the amazing girl advice. I don't know what I would have done had it not been for you. Stella went absolutely nuts (and I do mean nuts, she was bawling and everything) when I bought her that puppy. After that, I think she sort of let it slide that I forgot her birthday, but I rarely got any alone time with her. It was either Stella-Charlie-and the puppy time, or Stella-and-the-puppy-time-while-Charlie-sits-and-does-nothing. She named it Henry. I swear Tommy, that dog has got Stella wrapped around his little paw._

_Anyways, I hope college is going good. (Hope you got your grades up, I'd hate to be known as the perfect child in the family!) And to answer your repulsive question, NO. Be lucky Stella doesn't read my mail, otherwise I'd be dead and she'd be mailing herself to your apartment and killing you personally. Like seriously. And be glad Mo didn't read it either, she's the direct pipeline to Stella Marie Yamada herself._

_No, you do not have permission to drop by the flat at any time you want; I have a reputation to maintain and a girlfriend to keep pleased. However, if you by any chance suddenly get the job as a pizza guy, then I expect you to travel from college all the way to our flat to bring me free pizza whenever I want, okay? Seriously._

_Your brother the drum god,_

_Charlie_

**. . .**

_Dear Dad,_

_Wow. Too much has happened. I mean, it seems like yesterday I was getting detention because mine and Sydney's folders got switched and now I'm on a tour bus (well correction, I'm at Mr. Waffle, but still) getting ready for another show tomorrow. I'm so happy that you, Sydney and Georgie got to make it to the concert; Olivia was stoked to see Georg. Liv's been extremely high strung the past couple of shows because she knows she's got to write more songs, and I think seeing Georgie really helped her to just calm down a bit and relax._

_So I really had to let you know that even though you probably aren't too comfortable with the whole flat thing, I'm gonna be okay. Olivia is like a mother hen, Mrs. Reznik is gonna be right nearby, and everyone knows how to dial 911 in case I blow something up on accident. Everything is going to be fine. And we won't be but a couple of hours away if we get a flat in California. As for New York…I can't really say anything…but that's why they invented telephones and email and Skype, right?_

_Be sure to tell Sydney that I said hey and be sure to switch out Georgie's Lucky Charms with Raisin Bran once for me. I'll be home soon, promise._

_Love,_

_Wen_

**. . .**

_Dear Ray,_

_Well, we're all sitting at Mr. Waffle, and everyone's writing someone. Mo's writing to her father, Wen's either writing to his dad or Sydney, Charlie's writing to his brother, Olivia's writing to her gram, and I honestly have no idea who Stella's writing, all I know is that she's writing them a novel. It's quite hilarious; she's scribbling like mad and hasn't even touched her food. Again, I swear it's a novel._

_So it was fun seeing you at the Charlotte concert; I know you were proud of May. She's a great singer and I'm sure that she's gonna be signed and whisked away to Hollywood before you can even fit two words in. And maybe, just maybe, she'll take you along with her._

_For the record, NO, I did not mean for what happened in St. Louis to happen. It was almost EXACTLY what happened to Charlie! However Mo was a lot more forgiving than Stella, who told me to go rot in hell. She's got a temper on her, Yamada. It's a bit horrifying when you push her buttons. You think you get the short end of the stick when she messes with you. _

_Anyways, I hope everything's going good with you. Hope you're still playing music- it's worth it._

_Your bro,_

_Scott_

**. . .**

_Dear Gram,_

_I miss you and Daisy terribly. It's been so long, and I can't wait for our next stop near home. It's going to be wonderful, even though I love my dear band mates, I hate being so far away from home. It's not my favorite thing in the world, I will tell you that. Right now, we're sitting at Mr. Waffle, and everyone's writing letters. I guess you could say Stella started that whole business, she's been writing in her diary as though her life depends on it. Then everyone saw that she wasn't leaving until she was done, so we all just decided to write letters._

_Gram, I'm so scared. There's going to be so much to do, what with writing songs and trying to figure out what to do about living arrangements, I'm so stressed that it isn't even funny. Lately I've ditched lemonade and I've been drinking lots of tea with honey (the way you make it of course, I wouldn't dare drink it any other way). I really want to you to fly Daisy out once we get our pad; Stella has Henry and I need Daisy or I'll go insane._

_I'm also thrilled to hear that Dad's coming home. I know that with me gone, he'll give you the much needed company you deserve. I know that talking to Daisy isn't cutting it-we all sit around and watch Stella carry on civilized conversations with Henry and it's honestly a bit disturbing. Mo's even threatened to ditch the puppy and send Stella to a mental hospital._

_I hope you enjoy the book I'm sending along with my letter-I read it whenever we were on a plane or in the terminal waiting and I found it to be very good. Hopefully you'll feel the same way. _

_Miss you much, lots of love your way,_

_Olivia_

**. . .**

_Dear Diary,_

_We're at Mr. Waffle. Out of all the places Wen could've chosen, he chooses the place that's most likely to give me food poisoning for at least three weeks. I could kill him. _

_It's been so long since I've written in you; I guess you could say that we've just been so busy that it's not even funny. Of course, I have to tell you everything that's happened since last time I've written in you. It's only fair. _

_Let me start with the band overall. We've been looking (me and Ms. Reznik only, the others think that it's ridiculous) at flats in both New York and Los Angeles (which, by the way, are all gorgeous) because after this tour we'll have about a month at home before we leave for wherever to begin recording our debut album! YES, YOU READ CORRECTLY. We all received the news that we had been offered a record deal when we went on The Music Scene for the second time, and honestly, I felt as though I had died and brought back to life. _

_Then we hit a bit of a bump in St. Louis. Scott got "caught" kissing another girl backstage during the meet and greet. Apparently it was another incident just like the one at the Bash. I told Scott to go rot in hell afterwards for cheating on Mo. Mo was heartbroken. And we're talking HEARTBROKEN. The only food she ate was ice cream, if any food at all. She sat there and watched chick flicks all day, sobbing about how she'd never find love. And Scott apologized at the next show. Sigh. I still don't trust him after that._

_We celebrated my birthday a few days later, and to my total surprise, my BOYFRIEND Charles Thomas Damn Delgado FORGOT. You best believe that I was pissed beyond belief. I ignored him for a full week prior, because every time I'd drop a hint, he'd act as though I was speaking Latin or something like that. But he finally figured something out and ended up surprising me with a puppy on stage a day afterwards, stating he was waiting for Tommy to send him in. I didn't care at that point; the puppy was the cutest damn thing I'd ever laid eyes on. And I named him Henry. And after that, my world revolved around my little baby. Screw Charlie, Henry was my new boyfriend. As for Charlie, well, I'm not going to touch on our relationship anymore. Let's just say that we're eloping. KIDDING! Maybe…nah, I'm kidding._

_Maybe._

_I don't really know what else there is to say, except for the fact that I think I've done enough writing tonight in this odd little diner to last a lifetime. But I know I'm not done. None of this is really done. Hell, I'm probably going to have to buy a second (and third and fourth) diary, because sitting here, eating my stack of pancakes (oh the irony, eating pancakes at Mr. Waffle) with maple syrup running all down the sides into a lake of pure sugar at the bottom of the plate, I realized that this little "tour" diary will never be over. It's like every day's a tour of somewhere different. There's going to be a tour of houses, a tour of the recording studio, a tour of possibly the world, a tour of red carpet premieres, a tour of award show venues, a tour of wedding chapels eventually, a tour of the hospital when one of us ends up in labor (I predict Mo will be first, just saying) and the sad reality is that there's going to be a tour of the cremation selections one day. Every day's going to be a tour. I'm never going to finish writing this diary. I don't even know what I was thinking, figuring that I was going to finish this diary once we returned to Mesa and went back to being normal high school students. We're not done. Then again, we're not regular high school students. We won't be going back to Mesa before we know it, it'll be homeschooling. There might be college, who knows. But for right now, I'm just trying to accept that I'm going to have to become ambidextrous because my hands will fall off from writing what all awaits. You know, a little over a year ago, I never would have expected to be in a band. Especially with people that had become my second family. It would've seemed unfathomable at the time. Now I couldn't imagine spending days at a time away from them. It hurts. We're one big family, moving through our tour of life together under our spotlight._

_Yeah that's right. Stella Yamada just got deep._

* * *

><p><strong>Can you believe that was the end? I didn't want the end to be all sad and stuff, I wanted to go out with one of those sarcastic little side comments Stella would make. Anyways, first of all I want to thank everyone, EVERYONE, who's gone on this amazing journey of writing this hell of a story along with me. I'd write the chapters and be as surprised that my brain was capable of coming up with that kind of idea, and then I'd get amazing feedback from everyone stating that they loved it. It's been so touching reading some of your reviews, you don't know how amazing it feels when someone tells you that you're their favorite author or that you're the reason they love to read or something. It's so amazing that words can't even describe it. I hope that you all will read EVERY story I ever publish, whether it be Lemonade Mouth, Terra Nova, Wizards of Waverly Place, or venturing outside that comfort area into Twilight or Harry Potter, and one day soon, a new world I've created in my own novel. It's times like these where I feel so lucky that I'm blessed to have amazing readers, amazing support from all of you. I don't know if I'd be where I am right now (which, by the way, is Cloud 9, you guys make my life sparkle [yeah, I went there]) if it weren't for all your support from my very first Starlie fanfic. To be honest, I was so scared publishing that, thinking no one would read it. Waking up the next morning to ten reviews was like a Christmas in May for me. So thank you, honestly. I am serious though, I might be stepping out of my comfort zone sooner than you think and I'd love it if you all checked out those works. Also, if any of you like to roleplay, please private message me. I've got a holiday RP going on and I need members. :) Anyways, thank you all so much. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story and venturing into these six characters lives as much as I've loved recreating them in this totally different setting. And I sound so professional it's not even funny. Always be you, and be original. Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
